Jackie Cross
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: James and Jackie are brother and sister and she can't tell him because of the death threat on her life. Finally Sirius gets it out of her and she breaks and tells him everything. please read and review.
1. Jackie Chapter 1

Jackie, Chapter 1

In 1969 Jimmy Cross met his first girlfriend. After only a few short dates she fell in love with him. It wouldn't last. On 27 March 1970 James was born, with his step father's last name because his mother married Mr. Potter before James was born. James grew up wealthy and proper… somewhat proper anyway.

After Jimmy Cross left his James' mother he met Chelsea Black although she kept her last name from him. On 31st July their first daughter was born. They married and their daughter was named Jackie Cross; her mother and father married right away and Chelsea had no idea what a mistake that was….

Jimmy often visited his first child, James at his home and when he got back bragged about how much his boy looked like him and how much better he was then Jackie (Jimmy picked out Jackie's name). Jackie lived in her half brothers shadow and he had no idea she was even in existence. By the time Jackie was a girl her father often came into her room and slept in her bed even though she asked him not too. Jimmy thought he had produced a squib when really his maternal daughter was a witch but hid her magic. When Jimmy found out that Chelsea knew about their daughter's magical abilities, he beat her. Then, he turned and beat Jackie for hiding it from him. Often with broken bones and bruises Jackie and Chelsea were to afraid to leave the house, they got their sun never and were always pale. It was often noted about Jackie when she started school with her brother. She didn't realize he was the James Potter Jimmy spoke about until she heard his last name during the sorting.

"Cross, Jackie!" McGonagall called. Pale faced and with thin gloves on to hide her bruised hands she walked up to the stool. Ready for anything. She didn't expect though, shed get sorted into Slytherin as the first girl, the first person really to be sorted into that house. She smiled anyway, happy to know that she and her father are NOT alike in every form. The red head James liked to look at was ignoring him and called a few kids after her; Jackie frowned when the hat screamed Gryffindor.

When her half brother was called she held her breath, but she already knew Slytherin was not his house. "Potter, James!" McGonagall called, her voice broke and a few kids giggled.

James walked up in his glasses, his friend Sirius Black already at Gryffindor along with Remus Lupin; he sat upon the stool and breathed out. Jackie pushed her thin hair behind her ears and waited praying she was wrong. She wanted to cry when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" she frowned miserable already and sighed. She wanted to go home…no she didn't. She wanted Jimmy gone forever that's what she wanted, him gone so she could live freely with her new born sisters.

Jamie and Jodie cross were born premature because Jimmy starved Chelsea to keep her under weight… he called it 'a test to see if they would die still born'. Jackie cried when she held her sisters for the first time over the summer. Born at the weight of three pounds three ounces they had been kept at the hospital for an extra month. They were home now, but Jimmy would probably make sure they never saw age ten. Jackie cried a little when she thought of this terrible ordeal. What about Chelsea what she do when her twin daughter, Jamie and Jodie, died because of Jimmy Cross? She'd forgive him; sleep with him again and again to make him happy.

Jackie's thoughts were interrupted when someone who had just been sorted into her house spoke to her. "Are you alright?" she turned to see a boy in her year staring at her from across the table. He had shiny hair from not being washed and pale teeth. She saw that he rarely got any sun too.

She nodded her head and wiped away the water from her eyes, "I'm- I'm fine." She muttered taken aback by his worrying about her. Jimmy never worried about her and Chelsea never had the energy to care. He nodded and kept his eye on her for the rest of the night.

When the last person was sorted the Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and gave the usual warnings and they sang the song. Jackie and the boy across from her were silent. He sat down finally and everyone burst into applause; Jackie caught James' eye by mistake and she looked away turning away from him. Her light hair covered half her face but she pushed it back behind her ear; she got her mother's wavy blond hair and her father evil eyes: violet. She and her mum shared the same pale sickly skin; Jackie had a goal that involved spending as much time outside as possible.

The boy across from her spoke to her throughout dinner as she ate little and everyone stuffed themselves. She wasn't sure what potatoes were, she hated peas and corn; the meat smelled terrible and the fruit was often too sweet. Jimmy made her eat wheat's and odd fruit so if she any she took it. He even made her eat dog food and owl treats when he found out that she was a witch. Chelsea ate whatever she wanted to eat and got it whenever she wanted.

The boy asked her how she could like celery so much, she giggled. "My dad makes me eat it," she meant it to be literal. "I'm Jackie," she said with a smile. He grinned and they shook hands from across the table.

"Severus." He told her.

"That's a different name," she repeated it and giggled again. Her new friend smiled and nodded, he agreed with her!

Over at the Gryffindor table Lily Evans was looking up as her old friend Severus Snape and another Slytherin girl shook hands. James looked behind him; he remembered her name as Jackie Cross. "Spying on Snivellus Lily?" he mocked. She glared at him and turned to her right and began speaking with another first year. Sirius looked behind him at Jackie as well; he liked her but was unsure if she was well enough to be at school. She was scarily pale and thin.

"Starved." Remus muttered. Sirius looked at him, "She's starved. I can just tell Sirius," he said before his friend could ask. James frowned when he heard Remus Lupin say this. "I saw her dad and mum when they dropped her off, he mum was crying harder then she should have been. Her dad was… well James, Sirius, Peter… he scared me." he said as he plucked a raw carrot into his mouth along with steak.

Lily looked up as Severus turned around and waved at her, she smiled and waved back. James frowned and began hating Snape more and more.

Jackie saw the red head look up and wave, "do you know her? She's pretty," Jackie said to him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"We're friends," he muttered. Why did he wave to her? Him being in Slytherin and her in Gryffindor, they hated each other.

Jackie and Severus got along better then anyone and in the Common Room they stayed up late talking, she kissed his cheek before going to bed and thanked him for talking with her. She never had a read friend before, Severus Snape was her best and greatest friend and his enemy was her half brother.


	2. The Stadium Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Jackie dreamed of nothing but what will Jimmy do to her, when he finds out she was sorted into Slytherin. Praise, beat, nothing? She wasn't sure but for one thing was for sure: she was afraid to tell him. He himself was in Gryffindor and he loved saying it; when she asked about his house he kissed her forehead and said he was a lion. She knew what he meant when she asked her mother, Chelsea had been in Ravenclaw. So how in the bloody hell did the daughter of a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw end up in Slytherin; Jackie cringed when she knew that she would turn out to be an evil kid. They say that Lord Voldemort was in Slytherin; everyone in her house turns out evil and into killers. They also say that Albus Dumbledore was in Gryffindor…. Jackie liked Dumbledore how could she ever turn against him, just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean she'll turn out to be a murderer.

"That's right." She said aloud, kind of loud. She giggled when a girl snapped for her to be quiet, "Sorry." She whispered loud enough for her to hear it and got up to get dressed. She combed out her shoulder length blond hair and put it up in her hair clip to keep people from seeing the way it really looked then she went to the bathrooms and showered for almost twenty minutes and washed her hair probably ten times before getting out. Back in her uniform she went down to breakfast, there was a professor two then not even enough students to fill up one row of the table. She ate some eggs and ham before Severus came into the Great Hall. She finally noticed how nicely done the Hall was done. The ceiling was cast to look like outside, which was a dark blue, almost like night, with few clouds. The candles weren't lit but Jackie was sure that when she came back into the Great Hall for dinner they would be. The tables had a tablecloths that matched the house of the table it was for and the goblets were shiny and the plates clean with not even dust; the high table was beautiful with the plates, silverware, goblets all in the same typical place as the others. Baskets of food were spread out everywhere.

The food Jackie ate on her first morning, as a student was the best. Chelsea couldn't even cook this well. Not that Jimmy would let her mother cook anything, they lived on bread and whatever Jimmy wanted them to eat. Jackie took some steak as Severus sat down and stared at her.

"Your right," she said reading his face. "Too much," she said and put some back on the plate. But she also took some bread and buttered it up and treated her breakfast like a morning dinner. The biscuit was dipped in the sauce and eaten. The Orange Juice had no pulp in it so it was amazingly good; Jimmy always said that the pulp with make you explode because of the sodium and carbs. Although Jackie knew he only said that because of Chelsea and the starving diet he had her on. God forbid his wife and young daughter ever ate anything healthy, the world might blow up! Jackie smiled as she and Severus ate quickly and she got up as soon as she was done and went outside: she promised herself to get darker then Chelsea or her father. She didn't want to look like she was dead anymore or terminally ill with cancer or something.

As Jackie Cross stood up the mail came by owl and she sat down waiting for her own; Gyn would have a boring life because he'll never get the chance to deliver mail to her and she won't write home... Jackie's owl, Gyn rested on her arm and moved up to her shoulder and nipped her ear a little and flew with her outside. As the first year departed to go outdoor she saw about a dozen older students go into the stadium to practice for their sport. The Quidditch players this morning already had shower, eaten, and were completely ready for practice; the season didn't start until November but earlier the better. Jackie ran down to them, the captain of the Gryffindor team turned to her.

"May I watch you practice?" she asked, he smiled and nodded. She thanked him and ran inside the stadium and sat down in the bright sun. She barely watched because the sun blinded her, but it was worth it.

She waved at Lily Evans as she entered the stadium just as the Keeper threw the Quaffle at someone on the broom. Lily smiled but didn't wave back, she came over to Jackie and sat down next to her in the grass. As two small cast iron looking balls were released James and his three best friends came to watch the practice as well. Jackie kept her legs against her chest and her arms around her legs smiling as she watched the players play this sport of theirs. She frowned and yelled out when one of the cast iron balls came pelting at her and Lily but they were able to dodge them. Jackie sat up from her arms over her head and laughed and cheered even as the captain of the Ravenclaw team hit the bludger in a different direction. Jackie saw three people from his team go over to him, he looked down at the two first year girls and nodded and began playing again for a little bit. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew came over to the two girls and James taunted Lily and she finally smacked him one; Jackie hid her laughter and looked back as another bludger came at them. James grabbed Lily and pulled her out of the way, Jackie ducked again and looked up.

Her blond hair was in her face and the clip was gone from the back of her head, but she found it and put it back in place. The two captains landed next to them.

"Sorry about that first years," they said.

"No worries," Lily said as she pushed James away from her. Jackie didn't respond and stepped back when the Ravenclaw Captain turned to her.

"You have to get to class." he gruffed, she frowned.

Based on where the sun was she learned she still had at least a half an hour until class started without her. "Actually we have at least-."

"No, I said you have class. they can stay."

"That's not-," she realized what he meant. "Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," he frowned.

"Actually I can: I'm a Prefect."

"So?"

"Get out of this stadium Slytherin, you can't be in here. In November when the season starts your house will have our plays and they'll use them against us." Jackie couldn't help thinking what she voiced.

She shook her head, not moving from her spot; she went over and sat back down. "I'm not moving because I don't care if your Head Boy, what make you think they won't take your plays or whatever you called them?" she asked pointing to the Gryffindor Captain, they looked at each other.

James laughed, "She has a point."

"Thank you James," Jackie smiled. then frowned as the Ravenclaw Captain came to wards her, she took that immediately as a threat and got to her hands and knees and crawled between his knees and turned and kicked him. She's seen her mother do that to Jimmy, Chelsea prayed that night thanking God that Jimmy didn't kill her.

When he turned around she thanked her God that he didn't have the broken nose Jimmy had that day. The Gryffindor Captain grabbed her from behind to pull her to her feet, she yelled out and turned and rammed her foot into his own.

"Don't hurt me," she cried. Fear was on her face and it was showing, more then anything else. the Captains looked at each other, she wasn't asking, she was begging for them not to hurt her.

"I was just going to take you the castle, I swear." Jackie only nodded, her hands hurt suddenly. she looked down at the, she used her thumb to get a piece of wood free from her skin. That only created a crease in her palm and nothing else. Jackie Cross thanked her God again and looked up at them; Sirius stepped forward.

He spoke kindly and with care, "Come on I'll take you back to the castle." he said smiling at her, she saw the other players hovering in the air, quiet, so they could hear what was going on.

Then a soft whistling came through the air and the same damned bludger came at the first year Slytherin, "i hate this game." Jackie muttered as Sirius jumped and landed on top of her so she didn't get hurt. he laughed.

"You'll get used to it I'm sure." he said, "Sorry." he added, "I'm Sirius Black is you didn't already know." he added and helped her again, she nodded.

"Jackie Cross," she muttered and the Captains yelled for their teams to get the bludgers back into the box they came in. Jackie muttered something and was asked to repeat it.

"I just said the Snitch thing is over there." she repeated, as they watched they found she was right. The gleaming gold of the beautiful walnut ball sped over to them and Jackie not realizing what the Snitch meant in the game, held out her hand and the ball went into her palm. The crease was gone.they all stared at her as her fingers captured the ball, James asked how she did that.

She shrugged, "I just held out my hand- was I not supposed too?" she asked quickly, only James shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry; it just came over to us. I assumed it wanted to be caught."

The Captains laughed a little and told the first years the game rules as they went up to the castle. the Gryffindor Captain asked Jackie if she wanted to ride the broom he had in his hand, she was convinced when they practically put her in it and it hovered in the air. She was as tall as a seventh year and even taller then Jimmy for the first and only time in her short life. The other teammates came to follow them at a fast pace, Jackie and Sirius looked at each other when they sped past them to show off probably; Jackie assumed.

Sirius kept his hand on the broom handle Jackie was on and she smiled at him whenever he looked at her. James smirked at his best friend when Sirius Black looked back at him. He glared back and would turn to Jackie again who would usually be watching the Gryffindor Captain always asking questions about the rules. Jackie's feet finally touched the soft wet grass by the Entrance Hall doors and swayed... used to walking anymore.  
Lily and Remus spoke throughout the walk back to the castle and James watched Jackie as he listened to the Captain, by the time they had gotten back to the castle- she was riding the broom without holding on and looked totally comfortable. James wanted to fly too, and asked if he could try when they got to the castle. Jackie slid off and the Captain gave his blessing so James jumped on and flew off, showing off of course because that's what James Potter does best... especially when Lily is around. A few minutes before class was due to start Severus found Jackie with the Gryffindors and she told excitedly what happened in the stadium, although she wasn't smiling when she told him about kicking the Ravenclaw Captain in the butt and into the wall. Severus laughed and led the way to class.

**I would just like to note that the only characters I own are Jackie, Jimmy, Chelsea, Jamie and Jodie, and Gyn (pronounced 'gin'). Miss. Rowling owns the HJP characters of course! Please when ur done reading, respond becase otherwise I won't continue and I have a few surprises planned for this story. Thank you to those who read and also to those who respond. **


	3. Gifts Like This One Chapter 3

Gifts Like This One, Chapter 3

After Flying was over with, she went to her Common Room and saw Severus waiting for her to get back from class; she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. The Slytherin Common room was a dungeon and it was atually warm, even in winter (Jackie will find that out in winter). There were desks spread out but only half a dozen; there was also three couches, five armchairs in front of the fire and six coffee tables. Everything had a greenish slivery tint to it, but it still looked good enough to want to see everyday for nine months.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her, she shrugged.

"You deserve it Sev, you did good at flying today. I'm very pleased with that," he frowned and stood up. Uh oh. "Something you need to tell me Severus Snape?" she asked him uncertain if she wanted to know what it was.

Severus was still in his robes, but his tie was undone and his shoes were lose on his feet-he was about to take them off when she entered- as well. His hair was brushed back and his eyes were like black diamonds. "Actually I do. Jackie I'm not afraid of heights, just of making a fool of myself in front of people that I hate. Meaning Potter," he told her. She frowned a little and hugged him, she cried because she knew how her life was going to happen: choosing between her brother or her friend and if she chooses her half brother, she looses her best and first friend. "Jackie I know that you and Potter have nothing in common, but then again you have everything in common-." she put her fingers to his mouth and kissed his cheek again.

"You and I are like this," she crossed her fingers in front of his face, he smiled. "I love you like a brother and always shall Severus Snape. _I promise_." the first year left the Common Room to meet Sirius Black in the Owerly. Would this be considered a first date? Jackie Cross wasn't sure, but if it did... she was better then her father. His first date was when he was a fifth year in Hogwarts as a Gryffindor [(**note from KG**: I realized while I read the story that I made a major mistake, I typed something about a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw getting together. I'm deeply sorry: the correct houses are that Chelsea was in Ravenclaw and Jimmy in Gryffindor. Sorry again dear fellow readers and authors!). Jackie smiled at this thought and left the castle again to go to meet Sirius Black.

One thing crossed her mind as she made her way up the stairs to the Owerly: was this a vicious trap set by the Gryffindor to play with her heart and mind and soul? If it was, she would be sooo pissed... She tried not to think of that as she entered through the door of the Owlery. She smiled when she saw that Sirius was there first, at least she wasn't stood up! He turned around and faced her.

"Hi." it was all he could say at the moment.

"Hello," she said back. He laughed making her do the same thing. "Why up here?" she asked trying to sound casual as she went over and looked out the window, he stood by it too, that's why she went to look out the window; he took her hand.

"I like the height thing, it calms me. You- you were really great to Peter today at flying," he said finally. She blushed but the paleness of her skin didn't show it, she only nodded.

Her robes were on her losely, her clip was failing her again; strands of blond hair was falling through the tongs and into her face. She redid it quickly and took his hand again, "There's something you should know about my mum." she whispered, looking sad and scared. He looked at her, "I've asked her so many times about it, but her last name before marring my father was 'Black'." she hesitated, then asked. "Is it legal for relatives to do this?" she asked moving their clasped hands up in front of his eyes so he knew what she meant.

Sirius laughed, "don't worry. I've never heard of a Chelsea Black before so maybe she just wanted a ancient or famed name." Jackie loved that theory but really... was it sanitary for relatives to date? She didn't know but she liked having someone to look forward to seeing everyday, not including Severus; she could see him whenever she wanted. "What are your mum and dad like, you never speak of them?" she asked him, again it was casual to keep the conversation off of herself and on to him.

He smiled and said, "My mum and dad are Pure Blood freaks." he frowned suddenly, it made her sad to see him sad, "They believe what Salazar Slytherin believed: only Pure Bloods should be in Hogwarts and muggle borns should go somewhere else or in other words... not to magic school-."

"That's terrible." Jackie blurted, she let go of his hand and went over a gray owl, a school owl. She put out her hand and the creature climbed onto her hand, he spread his wings then folded them back right away against his body. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he nodded and said he had a younger brother by two years.

"Regulus is mother's favourite, he'll be with you in Slytherin I'm sure." he said, she frowned and set the owl down after petting him. Sirius went over to her, "Why are you so afraid of going home?" he asked her, was this why he asked her up here? She faced him and said bravely.

"I'm not, I just prefer to be here. Home and I get along gre- great, but... things happen. My sisters are in Mungo's right now-." she stopped and tried to change the subject back to him but he ignored her questions if he had any pets besides the owl. He begged her to tell him, "Nothing goes on at my home Sirius; I swear." she said calmly. He sighed and took her hand again and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing?" they both looked over at the door of the Owerly. Before Jackie could say anything Severus turned and sprinted down the stairs. He had seen him kiss her as she kissed him in their Common Room.

"Severus!" she called and went after him. She ran after him and finally, she grabbed him as he neared the Entrance Hall doors. His face was blood red from anger and he seemed to have been crying a little, "Severus you are like my brother, you should be happy for me!" she cried, tears weren't falling but they were close to happing. he saw this and told her to grow up, her jaw dropped. "What about you pretending to be afraid of heights like a child-."

"I am a child Jackie!" he yelled, "You either choose Potter and Black or me, just remember I was there for you first!" he yelled, she closed her eyes.

The decision was happing too fast, she took his hand and fell to her knees, "Forgive me Severus." she looked up at him with water in her eyes. "Do what I ask of you and you'll never see me with Sirius like that again, I swear it on my grave." she said, her voice calmer then when she started. He growled and pulled her to her feet and dragged her back inside to their Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Jackie sat on the edge of the couch with Severus pouting across from her in a different one, he had his elbow on the arm of the couch and head resting on his fist. Jackie was sitting along with the couch and her head on the arm of the couch completely. She wanted to leave and go outside with the remaining sunlight. Finally, she stood and told him where she was going as she left he called to her, "If I catch you with Black we're threw Cross!" She stiffled her tears as she hurried from the dungeon and went outside as she said she was going to do. As she left a few older students whispered something and Severus used his wand's magic to show off what Dark Spells he knew... Before Severus Snape knew it, he made a name forhimself; the Seventh years said they couldn't even do those spells.

* * *

She went to where she had gotten from the small boat upon first arriving at her school, she knew now that she had ridden in the same one as Sirius and James; they had ignored her and she them. She skipped rocks on the ledge like on the short of the lake a few hours ago. "It's unfair," she grumbled miserably. "Life is unfair, father you were right." she cried when she realized what she just admitted too, she repeated it a few more times to help it sink in. "it's hard living a lie while trying to make up new ones. If my God is watching please," she stopped and looked around the ledge to see if someone was there. "Please answer me: I cannot and will not survive here without knowing my sisters, my mother, and myself are safe from all harm and from him. If you must take mine to spare Jamie and Jodie's lives then take it, but please help me to get through the pain Jimmy has bestowed upon me. He poisoned my sisters to get me to come home so he can hurt me; if you answer me someway that I can tell, I will give my life for whatever task you set for me." she clutched her teeth in saying this, she made a promise and since the wind picked up, she knew she would have to keep it... 

...Somewhere there was a scream and it made Jackie spin so suddenly she slippe and fell into the lake, technically she fell _on top_ of it; she looked around at where she was and she was sure the lake was deeper, much deeper where she was just now. She formed a fist and plunged it into the surface of the lake, it went through but hit something: she was close to the rocks that the stairs were built out of, and now she yelled out and pulled her hand back and saw that it was bleeding. She forced back tears.

"Is this my gift from you?" she whispered, from somewhere there was a noise and she stood up on the lake's surface. Jackie forced herself to say, "Thank you and now I will keep my word and do whatever it is you have set for me." she promised and went over and climbed back onto the solid surface of the stone dock and turned back to the lake. She smiled as she jumped and landed on both feet on the lake surface, she laughed as she ran to the shore on the other side of the lake.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin Common room Jackie felt powerful for the first time in her eleven years of life; she liked it and wanted more but strained herself and even pinched herself. _Jackie get a grip, listen to yourself. You're acting like a Death Eater begging the Dark Lord for more power!_ She sighed and the old feeling came back, restraining herself was her main priority and it always had to be; if she let the magic and power combo control her... Jamie and Jodie are as good as dead.

* * *

The next day back at the docks again Jackie walked on the water's surface for a while, she walked across and back and got to class just as the bell rang; she had dreamed that a disfigured Jimmy Cross had come to steal her. Kidnap her and treat her like he's treated her mother. Again she woke up her Dorm-mates, this time she didn't apoligize; she had a nightmare, she shouldn't have to apologize for that. The girls claimed she kept saying a name over and over again, 'Jimmy'. She glared at them when they taunghted her with this, then Jimmy's face came clear into her head and she cowered under her sheets and fell back asleep. 

But anyway... back to class... Jackie entered as the bell rang and took her spot next to Severus who was closest to Sirius and James this time; he was hoping the less she saw of them the easier it would be to rid her of their disease. Sirius had seen Severus enter the classroom and sit down where he and Jackie always sit, then move over so he was closer to James and his friends so Jackie was on his left instead of his right side. Sirius growled and wanted nothing more then to curse him. She asked why he traded spots with her all of a sudden.

"To get their names and faces out of your head Jackie. You chose me remember?" he snapped in a whisper. She sighed and nodded. Slavick had double DADA with them that day so they were there for an extra hour, in two hours they had used up not even half a parchment roll due to the fact that Slavick loves to talk about nothing and yet everything.

"My mother was a muggle and my father was a wizard, he was in Hufflepuff actually and he loved it." he blabbed, a few students looked at each other when me meantion Helga's house. "My mum hated that I was gone for such a long time for seven years, she got over it when she died unfortunately when I was in my seventh year. How many of you have a deseased parent?" he asked. Only eight people raised a hand, they looked like they were about to cry when remembering they had one parent left.

Severus raised a hand, "does _wanting_ one to be dead count." Jackie's eye widened and turned to Slavick again nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to know too," she said. She and Severus had another thing in common.

Slavick looked at them with a odd face, Snape's and Cross's expressions didn't change: they wanted an anwer. "May I ask which one?"

"My father." they said it at the same time.

Sirius looked at James and he looked at Remus and he looked at Peter. "May I ask why?" he asked them. "Ms. Cross stand up," he said changing his mind. She looked at Severus and stood up. "Are you afraid of Azkaban?" he asked her.

"Can't be afraid of something if you've never seen it, so no."

He frowned, "Well, try to imagine a land with unicorns and hippogriffs... anything great that comes to mind." she nodded. "Now imagine it all... dead. That's what Azkaban is like. Not happy, you feel the wind when there isn't any. Dementors suck the life right out of you and even the undead are afraid of them."

"You mean vampires?" he nodded, "What's under the hood?" she asked sitting back down although he never said she could.

He sighed and turned to the board and then back to her. Today he wore dark pink robes and slippers; his sunglasses were clipped on the front of his robes, he took them and put them on and realizing they weren't real glasses, tosses them on the table next to him. Slavick stood straight, but with caution, "Dementors are vile creatures that fear one thing: the Patronus Charm. Would you like to try Ms. Cross?" she shrugged. "Say 'Expecto Patronum'." Jackie repeated it. "Good, take out the wand you got over the summer and think of something happy, something would make tears to your eyes it made you so happy when it happened..." As he went on she began thinking of something like that, she couldn't think of anything.

Finally giving up, she said, "I'm sorry, I can't think of one." She muttered ashamed, she looked away from her professor wishing she was suddenly home.

"Mr. Snape is there one you can think of right now; a happy memory." He asked him, Severus sneered and shook his head. He glanced over at Lily Evans, when she saw him looking her way- she turned away from him. Lily's red hair covered half of her face. "Hopefully being here at this school for seven years will change that." He said and began lecturing on proper house care, because Clara brought up how her dog piddles in the house to change the subject.

"I doubt that by how you and I are going Severus, happy memories seems inpossible." she whispered so only he could hear her, he glared at her although he wasn't looking at Jackie. "For lunch I'm going to the lake again, if you want to meet me," she added. He said he better things to do. She smiled inside and nodded in real life.

* * *

Back by her spot where she was first given her gift, she walked the lake's surface thinking of a happy memory. It was Lunch, she didn't have breakfast, but hunger wasn't the problem with her right now. She's been a Hogwarts student for only a couple days and already she's been given the choice between her brother and Sirius with Severus on the other line... she hated every minute of it and wanted to go home. Jamie and Jodie were still in Mungo's more like it and Jimmy was probably waiting for her response, she prayed for almost a hour last night Chelsea got to her letter before Jimmy. She must have crossed herself twelve times before getting into bed. 

The lake was calm and smooth, the trees swayed in the breeze; the water was freezing because the temperature was sort of cold as well. She wondered why Severus wanted his father dead... was he a angel of death like Jimmy. Abusive. Destructive. A potential criminal? She walked the lake for a lot longer then she wanted to and ran back to the castle, before she entered she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Sirius, standing in a gap between the wall and another wall. She made sure no one was around and went over to him, he dragged her deeper into the six foot deep gap; they had to make a sharp turn and finally in a spot where Severus couldn't find him and her, Sirius kissed her on the lips this time.

"I'm sorry about Severus and yesterday." she said after he let her go, he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Jackie." he told her, they skipped their class after lunch and spent the time together in that deep gap. "What does your dad do to you and you mum and sisters," he whispered. She looked at him and nuzzles closer into him, he lay against a wall and she lay right in front of him. His arms were around her comfortably. "Jackie?" he muttered.

She sighed finally, "he doesn't do anything Sirius." she said trying to smile, "I just don't get along with the man and he's never there for my mother is all. We should get back inside." he agreed and before they left the gap he kissed her again,- no tongue, I mean they are only eleven-. He went first to make sure the coast was clear and then she followed him a moment later when he gave the all clear. They weren't caught by anyone, just got ten house points docked from their next teacher for being late. Severus watched her every move that class and questioned her about it after classes were completely done that day.

"Why were you AND Black late today?" he asked, she had brought her homework from Herbology with her to dinner. She was working on that while he spoke to her, she ignored him but when he placed his hand over her work she looked up at him.

"I was with him I admit but nothing happened, would you rather I lie to you Severus?" he said nothing. "He doesn't treat me like a fool Severus, you and your rules and stupid pathetic way of getting me to stay friends with you: threatening me Severus. Leave the threats to my father okay, he controlls me, even when I'm here." she said and gathered her things and left the Great Hall and went to the library instead. Deep in the shelves she was alone for the first time in a long time (well since lunch anyway when she Water-Walked). She finished her work faster then she would have been if she had been in the Great Hall or in her Common Room or Dormitory.

As she gathered her things again to go down to the dungeons she heard James and Sirius talking quietly. "So what happened after lunch?" James asked his friend. Sirius blushed and told him what happened. "How many times did you kiss Jackie?" he asked.

"Two. I like what we have James, but why is Snivellus so controlling?" he asked disappointed.

"Jackie's just afraid of him hating her, I mean Snivellus does know alot of spells to hurt her with. Maybe she can't decide between you and Snivellus; just becareful she _is_ a Slytherin you know. Like Regulus will be in a couple years," he warned. Jackie felt hurt but got over it quickly, she would have to get used to insults like that one.

Sirius shook his head, "Jackie's different, I can tell James that she is. She and I are like what you and Lily Evans will be someday." James laughed and nodded, Jackie smiled she could see her and Sirius living together for the rest of their lives; rings and kids. She smiled. "How is the Flower anyway?" Sirius asked him.

"Up in our Common Room avoiding me. What is it with her, I know I'll get her someday Sirius. I can feel it!" he said and they began talking about Quidditch tryouts for next when James plans to go for the team.

Jackie moved so she wouldn't be seen by them, but the Librarian found her, she clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from shouting when the woman put her hand on her shoulder, "Settle child, it's just me." she said kindly.

"Sorry, you just startled me." Jackie said quickly, Sirius and James' voicses disappeared. The librarian of the school handed her something and she took it. her father's handwriting was on the front. "Shit," she whispered and went back hurried from the castle to her spot by the lake.

Sirius and James sprinted up to their Dormitory and grabbed James' Invisiblilty Cloak and caught up with her easily.

_Jackie, how dare you write to Chelsea! I am your guardian and unless if you want to come home, stop your bullshit and when you write home write to _me_ and only me_! _Just to let you know: Jamie and Jodie cry every night for their mother, she won't be around for long..._

"What does that mean?" she whispered and leanded against the wall of the tiny building. She put her bag down so it leaned against the building wall where she had been leaning.

_Chelsea and I have a surprise waiting for you in three months, at that point do NOT address me as father or Jimmy, I would be Justin and your mother will be Rebecca Riddell. Your grandparents in Berlin will have the infants so don't ask about them. By the way, if you have given even the slightest hint about you and James- I'll fulfil your short life destiny. I promise... I always keep my promises- you know that Jackie.  
Love from Chelsea and none from Me._

"Gyn," she said she sat on a rock as she waited, her black owl came toward her and landed next to her. His leg as dried blood on it and his feathers were ruffled, "Gyn I never thought Jimmy would hurt you, I'm so sorry." she said and grabbed him and embraced him, "By the way he made this sound," she held up the letter. "Jimmy and Chelsea are coming here, apparently in a few months. When they arrive come and find me right away, even if it's during class. Jamie and Jodie will be with Grandmother in Berlin so they won't be with mother." she whispered to the owl, he nodded by pumping his head up and down. "Go and rest," she said and he lifted off into the air. She grabbed her bag and set it back down again near the ledge of the dock.

As she was about to jump off someone spoke a name, "Cygnus."

"Hyra and Hydro the water twins, great." She muttered, she jumped down and walked on the water's surface as two fairy like creatures flew next to her.

"I heard that!" Hydro snapped. He and his twin sister were Water Fairies and could speak english better then most people becuase they've been alive for over five hundred centuries. Pretty much since Earth and the Mily Way was created. Hydra giggled and settled herself on Jackie's shoulder and Hydro took her other shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Shut it Hydro, he's lying Cygnus-."

"I hate that name you gave me, it has nothing to do with me," Jackie told them as she climbed up the cliff it was more dangerous, but faster.

They both laughed, she asked why they were laughing. Hydra responded when Hyrdo wouldn't, "Because it's what your animagus would be. I can tell," Jackie snorted. "You hate your name Cygnus?" she asked her.

Jackie nodded, and told them why: "Don't laugh but when I was about six I was with Chelsea as swan attacked me, okay? It was funny but I suffered my first broken arm and i assure you it surely wasn't my last. I've had many since that year. The walking on water thing has nothing to do with my name," she said. They twins looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We gave you the gift ourselves Cygnus, we can take it back-."

"No."

"Well then..." Hydro said gleeing down at the lake. He took his sisters hand and they flew down to the water. Jackie climbed the last few meters without them behind her or around to distact her; James and Sirius had to hurry to catch up. They saw the water fairies flying back at her with grace and speed.

"Hydro stop it!" Hyrda cried, her brother was trying to throw water balls at her and they usually hit her right in the back. Finally she gathered water from the air and threw one back, one hit Jackie in the arm. She placed her hand over the wet spot on ther robes and when she took her hand away it was dry. "How'd you do that?" Hyrda asked her.

She shrugged, "it's just simple magic. I started doing magic well before Hogwarts; I taught myselft to do alot more then just dry clothing." she laughed. "Well, I'm going to my Common Room, see you at lunch tomorrow." she muttered and hurried off.

"Bye Cygnus!" they screamed. their voices were small so their screams were like loud whispers to humans. The faires wore leaves for clothes and their hair was blue and their skin pale blue. Hydro went down to the lake and made the water dance while his twin sister danced with it in the air above the lake.


	4. Visit Chapter 4

Visit Chapter 5

Three months had gone by before Jackie would get the letter that made her happier then the happiest person in the world: Jamie and Jodie would be alright and were currently at home. Sirius smiled when he heard her telling Severus about her twin sisters being discharged. She seemed even happier that it was Chelsea who sent it. He only smirked and went back to eating breakfast, Cygnus went outside right away to tell Hydro and Hydra, the fairy twins. She returned a few minutes later and arrived to Herbology early, on the day she got the letter she has Herbology first then DADA after. She told her Professor her good news and they spoke about Mungos' healers until class started. Professor Sprout was one of the more younger professors but very intelligent and liked to make sure everything was perfect for next class. Her mother was a Healer as she told Jackie and her father was a Auror, a Dark Wizard catcher. Jackie asked more about that profession, but class started so she didn't get an answer; Jimmy never really explained the different jobs in the Ministry of Magic. Now she heard about this job, she began thinking about that one; her brother wanted to be a famous quidditch player for England or Ireland- he wasn't sure yet. Sirius just wanted her, Remus didn't want to have to go and see his mother so often... Not too long ago Remus Lupin had disappeared for an entire night and came back the next morning weak, tired and with more then a dozen scratches and bruises on his arm; he did that in October as well. Lily Evans helped him to get caught up in the library, of course James and Sirius joined them; Peter trailed behind.

In Herbology Severus Snape and Jackie Cross were partners as usual, but Sirius often glanced at her and she back to him did the same thing. It was in Herbology when Gyn nearly flew into the window, her face fell into fear instead of flirting from across the room. She was praying that Gyn just wanted to see her for a little bit.

"Cross your owl is at the window." Severus said to her, she nodded. Before she could actually respond there was a knock on the Herbology door.

Sprout answered it and was nearly pushed aside as Jimmy Cross entered the classroom; right away his eyes adverted to Jackie, then moved to James. "Father!" James exclaimed, Remus looked up and smiled at James' father. He frowned when he thought he looked familiar.

"That's Potter dad? What a freak," Severus snapped.

"Who, James or Jim-, I mean Justin?" she asked correcting herself. He hadn't noticed and said both of them were freaks. Jackie smiled when Rebecca entered the class, James hugged her and introduced his father and step-mother to the class and teacher. Justin and Rebecca Riddell.

Sprout who had to brush of dirt of her apron said, "I'm sorry but we are in the middle of class and you'll have to wait."

"Of course!" Jimmy- Justin nearly shouted. "Come Becca, let's go see the Headmaster." he was so excited, as they left Justin could be heard. "I remember that lake...!" Outside he took her hand. Everyone now could only say how much Justin didn't look like James at all. Jackie wanted to yell at them, saying that she got most of Jimmy's physical appearances; even if she only got a couple. Justin and Rebecca Riddell were here for a reason, Jackie hoped that reason was for her and her alone.

Usually Jackie was the last to leave the classroom because she stayed to help clean up, this time she was the first. She left Severus to clean up the mess she usually is stuck with, he growled after her and began sweeping the old dragon fertilizer into the pots and bags. Sirius watched as she ran out, he asked James if he knew why she was sprinting away as she was and he (James) struggled trying to hurry to see his father and Step-Mother.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Riddell were waiting by the Entrance Hall doors talking with Dumbledore; Becca smiled and waved at Jackie. She smiled and mouthed she missed her and Rebecca nodded, Jackie pretended to have dropped her books and Rebecca hurried and helped her to pick them up.

"How are you mother?" Jackie asked her.

Rebecca smiled, "I'm doing fine Jackie, thank you for asking; but how are you? Getting good grades, being good, staying out of trouble?" she asked a few more but James hurried inside before they could be answered. Loudly Rebecca said, "James how nice it is to finally meet you!" she hugged him, Jackie stepped back when she saw her mother kiss him on the forehead; Jimmy looked at her when she did. He smirked so evilly she wanted to hit him or drown him in the lake. Instead, she went to her next class; with James. Slavick today was in his bright pink robes and slippers again; a few weeks ago he looked like a giant candy cane in his red and white- a few days before that he was a giant lolly pop in nothing but red. He had reminded Jackie of the Devil but without the tail and horns... Today Justin watched in the back of the room as his son and her daughter were being taught together. Slavick gave Chelsea a worthy impression but Jimmy was disgusted by his wardrobe. Just after Jackie answered a question correctly and was given five points for Slytherin, Justin raised his hand.

Slavick didn't know how to address him so he said, "Yes, Mr. Riddell?" James turned around smiling wanting to hear what his father has to say.

Justin winked at him and James looked at Sirius, Justin's impression on his son and his friends was a popular one, everyone wished Justin was their father. Severus and Jackie saw threw him even if Severus didn't know why Jackie didn't like him that much; James and Jackie being brother and sister was so bizarre no one could even _think_ was possible.

Justin stood, Rebecca caught her daughter's eye but she turned away upset they came here. Becca was sad now. Justin was pleased his daughter was depressed about him being there, "Professor Slavick, I have a question regarding the students: do they do their work on time, I'm mostly asking about James." He added, James glared at him. James did his work but always had Remus check it over before he handed it in and all his teachers knew that. Slavick smiled and hit his back softly.

"Of course! He and his friends always do their work and turn it on time. His friend Remus Lupin checks it first to make sure it's all correct, Sirius Black over there next to him does the same." Justin turned toward his son's table, Jackie growled something when Justin smiled at him and James returned it. Justin glance at her then to his wife. He looked at Lily and smiled at her although she wasn't paying attention, Jackie knew what that meant and sat back. She turned around in her trying to get Chelsea's attention, she had seen the way he looked at the muggle born as well.

"Great, how about the other students? Are they doing well enough? Like her or him or... her?" he said randomly pointing to students (Jackie, Severus, and Lily).

Slavick laughed amused, "Lily Evans is one of my best students as is Ms. Jackie and Severus Snape is well acquainted with the spells I try to teach him and his fellow students; I hear about all of my students throughout the day. I am proud of all of them," he said smiling at them all. They beamed back, "Flitwick is very honoured and thankful to have such a bright group of first years this year." James and Sirius acted embarrassed by the comments Slavick was giving Justin, Rebecca stood up and went over to James and knelt down by him. She took his hand and Jackie was hurt again by her mother. Right now she wanted to tell everyone that Justin and Rebecca was really Jimmy and Chelsea Cross, he was abusive and Becca had just had two twin girls over the summer; the same two girls that had been poisoned by their father because they cried too much. She didn' though, she didn't know why. Then she remembered: Jimmy would hurt Jamie and Jodie if the truth was exposed, they'd be left broken somewhere, probably both dead in a ally dumpster and never found. Jackie sat back when she thought of this, she kept her mouth shut.

"How is the class James?" Rebecca asked him, he turned in his seat to her.

"Just fine, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and I love this class..." he went in to describe Slavick's bizarre outfits and how he hurts himself, but always on accident. Becca turned to Jackie and Severus, she sat closest to James today, she arrived to class before Snape today.

"Jackie?" her daughter turned her head to look at her as Jimmy and Slavick continued to speak about the class and students; Justin kept his eye on his daughter and wife. "Do you like this class too?" Jackie nodded and turned back to Severus.

"She's shy." Sirius muttered smiling at the back of her head.

Becca nodded, "I know- I just mean that I can tell." she said quickly. It was true; even as a young girl Jackie was always shy. Even with people she's met before; it took a while for her to get used to them again. Justin walked over to them and took Rebecca's hand, she stood up and he kept his arm around her waist; Jackie saw his wand in his back pocket. She had only one chance...

When the bell rang a few minutes later, she grabbed Severus and dragged him with her, purposefully she bumped into Justin. He turned, and frowned down when he saw it was her. She moved Severus behind her to hide her from view. "Sorry Justin," she muttered when he turned around to face James again. Severus gleamed when she pick-pocketed his wand. His wand had a dragon heart-string and actually had a cool shape to it: it curved like how the red and white poles spin in front of barber shoppes... his wand handle was small but apparently it was perfect for Charm work (hurting people was more like it). Severus grabbed her hand and they sprinted down to the dungeons.

She dropped her books on the couch next to her and held her father's wand in her hands, Severus took it when she sat back and sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, a older student with blond hair and blue eyes looked over at them. She came over, Narcissa Black is Sirius's relative although she won't say how. "Cissy, she stole this from Potter's father just now." he told her how it happened and she smiled and hugged Jackie.

"You're a real Slytherin now Jackie Cross." then she stood up and looked at Snape and told him, "Snap it Severus and throw it in the fireplace, one less wand..." She said happily and went over to her friends. Narcissa Black wasn't Jackie's friend, in fact Jackie hated her; but she had a point. One less wand.

Severus handed the wand back to her, "You do the honours." He smiled at her, she stood and hugged him. He held her hand as she held one end and he held the other, together they snapped the wand and threw their own piece into the fireplace. Narcissa came back over with a few more Slytherin first years that Severus and Jackie stayed away from. "You'll get alone well with these first-years as well." Narcissa told them, Severus and Jackie became friends with a group of students who would become Death Eaters in less then eight years.

They left the dungeon all together, Severus and Jackie head of the group; Chelsea saw her daughter come with a gang of her own and she knew younger Cross was one of the leaders of said group of Slytherins. Justin grabbed her arm gently, "Luv, do you have my wand?"

"No, you must have left it at home sweetie. Justin look," she said nodding over to Jackie and Severus leading their group upstairs. Jackie glanced over at her parents, James frowned when he saw who she was with. Lucius Malfoy glanced over as well, his handsome face grabbed Narcissa Black's; they had been dating for the last few weeks; both in Slytherin as well. Cissy went over to Lucius and took his hand. He was a year older, maybe two. They watched as Severus and Jackie led a future group of Voldemort followers. Lucius smiled and looked down at his girlfriend; the Malfoy was like the Potters and Blacks, wealthy beyond belief, well-known, and Pure-Blooded. Justin frowned when he saw his daughter with a group of Slytherins; she looked directly at him and smirked. He frowned even more and he knew she got his wand. Justin asked James what class Jackie Cross had next.

"How did you know her last, name, no one mentioned it?" Remus asked him, Sirius looked at his friend and back to Justin. He looked over at Jackie, she and Severus were watching them; they were both grinning in a way that made Jimmy want to hit them so they would stop.

Justin ignored it, "I'll be right back, I'm sure I remember where the bathrooms are." he muttered and excused himself, "Rebecca think of the girls." he warned although he didn't make it sound as it was supposed to be. Rebecca frowned then faked a laugh, James heard the unreality in it and frowned. He studied his step-mother closely.

Justin went over to Jackie and used his eyes to make her to follow him, she didn't move instead she went down to Becca; he growled and had to leave since he already said he had too. She glanced over at Lucius and Narcissa as she went to the group. "Where is your father going?"

"Bathroom," James said grinning again. He smiled back, Severus left with their group and told them what happened with Justin Riddell's wand. Jimmy heard what his daughter had done, now he was going to lose control. Justin went back and asked if Jackie could give him a tour around the grounds.

She grinned, she expected that Jimmy would have heard Severus. "Classes start again soon and if you remember the lake or the where the facilities are, you'll probably remember what the grounds look like. Sorry," she added not at all sorry that her father can't scream and beat her. He smirked.

"Smart, too smart." he whispered so she could hear, she smirked at him and left saying she had Charms next and three minutes to get there.

* * *

Severus met up with her again in double Charms with Flitwick, they sat together and paid little attention but Severus earned Slytherin twenty points by the time class was over with. Jackie herself got another ten, the Ravenclaws were terribly disappointed. Slytherin would win the House Cup this year, Ravenclaw actually won last year and Slytherin the year before that. Jackie and Severus left the classroom with their group behind them. 

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we leaders now?" she asked him as they led the way downstairs for Lunch, he shrugged and looked behind him; he turned back to Cross and nodded. "Oh," to Snape, she didn't sound too excited.

"Spread out," Snape told them and they did. "I like having power," he told her as they sat in their usual spot. Justin and Rebecca had already taken their seats and were waiting for Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius; they came in with a bigger group behind them. Jackie then remembered about the Water Fairies and left to go to the lake. First she went and grabbed her cloak and mittens, then raced down the to the shore. She didn't even stop as she ran onto the surface, Hydro and Hydra came racing to wards her laughing and getting ready to throw a water ball in her face. They went to their spot and played for long while.

* * *

Justin said told James, "I'm not sure about her, be careful." he said as Jackie Cross hurried from the Great Hall. 

"Don't worry father, she's a good person." James said, Sirius nodded and wanted to follow her again. He loved watching her on the lake. James then remembered, "Father next year I'm going to try out for Gryffindor Quidditch team!" he said happily, Justin hugged him son and congratulated him. Lily ignored him as usual.

"Since you're doing that I want to treat you to your first broom, how about this summer. One for each of you," he said looking at James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Yeah!" they all said happily. Justin laughed, Snape looked behind him. Justin would never be getting his wand back... he found that funny. He chuckled low and ran his tongue over his front teeth; the others from his group chuckled as well. "What do you think I'll get?"

Justin set down his bread and thought, "imagine all four of you on the team." he said, Peter laughed: he doubted that he would make it on the team. "With one of you as captain, you'll win every-single-game. Then you'll get the Quidditch cup in your first year as one of you as captain-." he looked over when Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder, she loved it when he was happy. She wanted Jackie to be here so she could see, but she left because of the reason why he was happy: it was no secret that Jimmy Cross loved his son more then his three daughters combined. An half an hour later Jackie came in with red cheeks and a cherry nose, Severus looked at her and laughed.

"What happened to you?"

"Fairies, they love throwing water balls at me. I threw some back, hit Hydro right in the head. Poor thing, I hope he's alright." she muttered and dried her cloak, with her hand by pressing it over the fabric. Severus Snape laughed again as she sat down and dried off her shoes, she grabbed his arm when she felt like she was about to fall forward. "Don't worry, I'll get those little buggers some other day. What do we have next?" her reply was flying with Gryffindor, she smiled. She claimed she hated flying but really Jackie Cross loved it. Severus grabbed her arm and whispered that Justin was getting them four broomsticks.

She waited until she was in the Common Room to burst out laughing. He stared at her unsure why it was funny, "Severus he won't get all four boys broomsticks. If you think they're expensive now just wait until next year when people WILL be getting them!" she collapsed onto the couch, she rested for a small bit and left with him for Flying. Rebecca was standing with her husband as they watched the Gryffindors and Slytherins fly together.

"Both your children fly very well Jimmy," Chelsea whispered. he growled at her to not say that name while at the school, she did it again because she couldn't help it, "Sorry Jimmy- Justin; do you really think you need to earn your son's love still. He adores you more than Mr. and Mrs. Potter; even now you're lying to him. He has a sister his age and he think's our names are Justin and Rebecca Riddell. What about Jackie, our daughter-?"

"What about her? She has her group, she's made her choice-."

"Because you've made that choice for her; Jimmy she is afraid of you like I am, as your other daughters are. She wasn't put into Slytherin, she was placed there because of you. Our daughter will become a killer because you never loved her!" she snapped and walked away. Justin called her back and she came, "I'm sorry." she muttered.

He shook his head, "Your wrong. I love my daughter, I love how she looks when I sleep next to her Rebecca!" he said dangerously, she wanted to cry. "Say anything even to Jackie, and Jamie and Jodie are dead." he warned, she nodded. "I _love_ making her cry Chelsea." Jimmy said gleefully, James waved over at them. They both smiled and waved back, "James behind you!" Justin called as Sirius tagged him, the first years expressed their talents by playing 'tag' on brooms, sometimes more than fifty feet in the air. Jackie always got Sirius, once or twice he let her just so he didn't have to wait for her to touch him.

Jackie showed talent like her brother, Jimmy hated that. Chelsea loved it. James saw it too because he stated to Sirius he expected to be playing against her in the stadium in a few years. Justin called Sirius over to him, "You're parents are part of the Black Family right?" he nodded frowning a little.

"My mother is a Pure Blood fan-tic, she was really upset when I wrote and told her I was in Gryffindor." he said. They spoke a little more about his family status and then hurried away as Snivellus was tagged by Jackie this time. Severus got another Slytherin and from there the Slytherins got each other for the next ten minutes until class ended. James flew over to Jackie, she was hovering more then sixty feet in midair, no hands; they were crossed over her chest.

"James," she said as he neared her. "Be carefully around Justin OK."

"Why, he's my father." He asked her confused.

"Please, I don't want to fight or anything; it's just, my mother tells me about him all the time; she says that he has a real nasty temper and a short circuit. Please be careful," she said and went to down. Justin met her and grabbed the broom from her before she could get off completely.

"What did you tell him?" he growled as he led her over to the storage room, she was afraid all of a sudden. She pushed away from him hoping someone saw, no one did; not even her mother. "Jackie I will hurt Jamie and Jodie if you don't tell me now," he said expanding his threat.

She shook her head, "I said nothing but gave him warning, Severus!" she called. He looked over and Justin couldn't do anything more to her. As Snape made his way over to her, the students followed to put the brooms away. Their cheeks red and noses stiff from the cold, sniffles could be heard every few seconds from someone.

* * *

After last class Sirius was able to get Jackie alone in their spot in the gap outside. He kept her warm by keeping her close, they kissed every few minutes; what the others didn't know couldn't hurt them, including Severus. "you flew better then I thought you could today Jackie." he whispered. She nodded and said the same about him, he wrapped his cloak tighter around her; she wore hers as well. Her hair was in her face as usual, she wanted it cut but wouldn't until summer when Chelsea could do it for her- that way Jackie and Chelsea could agree on something together. Sirius kissed her again and held her tighter and closer, Jackie swore she felt his heart beat fast whenever they kissed. She felt his because she was sure he felt hers. Someone passed the gap and they moved into the corner, the person didn't come back and Sirius went out first to decrease risk of being found. Jackie left after he gave the all-clear and they went inside. 

People were just heading into the Great Hall for dinner already, James called Sirius over and Jackie went to Severus. Her cheeks red and her nose stiff again, he asked where she had been. 'the lake' was what she said. He laughed at her attraction to the lake and she smile at him and their group followed them inside, this time they sat together. Dumbledore gave a small speech concerning the school's guests; the Gryffindor's applauded but very few Slytherins had, the ones that did received harmful looks from the ones who didn't. Lucius and Narcissa sat together and held hands on top of the table, he rubber her knuckles with his thumb. Her kissed her before they ate and let go of her hand. They both often looked down at Cross and Snape to see how their future Death Eaters were doing; they got along well... Malfoy and Black were proud to have set them all up and ready for the future wars between good and evil...

After dinner, the two Riddell's left while Jackie was avoiding them downstairs in her Common Room; Narcissa came to see her about something concerning the future...

"What?! You and Lucius want me to your-." she nodded and Jackie collapsed onto the couch behind her, Cissy nodded again and smiled.

"Lucius is off asking Severus Snape now." She sighed with her kind of grace as if she was all important. Jackie looked at her, "Well future Mrs. Snape, will you be what I'm asking of you or not?" She asked her about the first question when she asked her. Jackie was now appalled that everyone appeared to think that Severus and her would end up together. NO... she and Sirius Black would end up together, grow old with wrinkles and have three kids. none that start with 'J', except for middle names for one son so Sirius can name him after James Potter. She knew that's what he would want to do and she respected that very much. Maybe even a dog, she never had a dog, only Gyn; they would end up being together forever, no marriage ending, and their children will never know that _her_ father's name is Jimmy Cross. She smiled and Cissy took that as her believing she and Severus would get together...

She looked Narcissa in her blue eyes and hugged her with meaning, the young woman hugged her back, "I'd be honoured to be your children's Godmother. May I ask you why?"

"Because you will be powerful enough to protect them." meaning that if the Ministry does get to kill them, Jackie and Severus will be powerful enough to protect their child or children from the Ministry and the other enemies they'll have by then. Of course she didn't say this, she didn't want to scare the girl into backing out or just handing the kid(s) over to the Ministry for them to deal with it. Lucius and Severus came into the Common Room and Lucius shook his head at his girlfriend when she looked over at him, "Severus didn't go for it." Cissy muttered.

"I'll go talk to him." Jackie offered.

Narcissa Black shook her head, "Don't worry about it Jackie. OK?" Cross nodded and asked if she could leave, Narcissa nodded and thanked her gratefully. Jackie went over to Severus and they got caught up on homework they decided to skip out on. Their group was around them doing their own work and often asking questions from their two leaders.


	5. Summer Home of Hell Chapter 5

Summer Home of Hell Chapter 5

_Way later into the year, around March or April  
_The next letter Jackie received it was from her mother in late March early April; it talked about her girls and how Chelsea missed her and begged for a response. Jackie never wrote back responding to her mother's letter. The Summer was coming up fast and so were the yearly exams for every student, but then the O.W.Ls for the fifth years and the N.E.W.Ts for the seventh years. Lucius Malfoy would help Narcissa study for her O.W.Ls and later they would disappear for hours at a time. Jackie was afraid of taking her BIG exams in fifth and seventh year; by then she and Sirius could have broken up; she could be dead, her mother and sisters could be in a coma and/or dead. Hundreds of things flooded Jackie's head when she thought of her fifth and seventh year. It's not like she wanted all of that to happen, but she couldn't help thinking it; and what of her and Severus? If Sirius Black and her did break it off, would she go to Severus and stay with him as Narcissa thought- and still thinks- they will? She was suddenly afraid of her own future. Lily told her not to worry about future but to make it a good one, people only get one. Lily Evans and Jackie became slight friends as well, they often studied and quizzed each other the day before a test or quiz that was scheduled for a class. James asked Jackie if she could try to make Lily consider him, the sister wanted to, but the Slytherin in her would rule and she wouldn't even bring James Potter up when they just talked about nothing. Severus often joined them, Lily and Severus were able to renew their forgotten friendship and Lily Evans was happie then she's been all year. Severus and Jackie weren't a match for her in class, but Jackie purposely got some wrong so Lily could get it right althought she never suspected her for faking a wrong answer.

The exams were easier then Jackie could ever think, mostly because she was one of the top five percent in her class of the four houses, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape joined her. Slavick's exam was the best score she received but then Flying came in first for James and she was fifth; she faked some stuff. Jackie hated bragging mostly because she never had reason too, but when it came time for her secretly find her scores from her teachers she loved every minute of it. The other students would have to wait for a while to find out. Sirius and Jackie continued their relationship from the beginning of the year without anyone finding out, although he told James and Remus and Peter that he might even love her; they teased him terribly about that. Jackie didn't know if she loved him back, she was afraid to know if she really didn't, she didn't want to break his heart.

That year, Slytherin won the House Cup, and also the Quiddtich Cup; Slavick was retiring after only one year and then the Potions teacher was taking over for Head of House and Dumbledore would spend only a few weeks finding Slavick's replacement. The ride home on the Hogwart's Express was a enjoyably one, Jackie visited Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus a few times every few hours; otherwise she and Severus was with their gang in their own compartment. They all wore muggle clothing home, Jackie's cloak and robes were packed away in her trunck under her seat. Gyn was resting in another compartment, lucky bird: he was asleep. Chelsea and Jimmy weren't there so she had to take her trunk out alone but as she was exiting the train station Jamie and Jodie came running towards her from a parked car in the darker part of the parking lot of the King's Cross Station. Jackie sat them up on the trunck as she pushed it on the cart to their car where their mother and father were waiting; Jimmy hurridly put her trunk into the trunk of the car and got back in before someone recognized him. Jackie had tanned greatly, her hair even got lighter and longer; Jamie and Jodie were identicle with large brown eyes, curly beyond belief blond hair and short for their age already. she hugged them a few times each and they asked if she brought them anythig, she pulled out a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and three Chocolate Frog's for each of them. Chelsea smiled when Jackie handed her a Frog and Jimmy smirked when Jackie handed him a Drooble's. Only her mother thanked her, Jimmy just popped the gum into his mouth and blew bubbles, showing off for his tired wife.

James were coming from the station when they heard Jamie squeel when she got Dumbledore's card, the two girls were sitting on the hood of the trunk with Jackie standing in front of them giggling and kissing her cheeks over and over again thanking her for the sweets. Jackie grabbed both young girls around the waist and easily set them down and strapped them into their car seats, James and his parents, Sirius and his, Remus and his father, and Peter and his mother left to beat the traffic. Sirius smiled back at Jackie before he left, but was enjoying her sister's company for the first time in over nine months...

At the Cross home, a week later Jimmy came into his older daughter's bedroom at six in the morning and woke her up smiling, when she opened her eyes and smiled back at him... fear gripped her around the throat and then that fear hit her over and over again. Jimmy beat Jackie with his fist twice for stealing his wand, another three times for never returning it, kicked her five times for talking back to him the day when he and Becca came to visit the school. Then beat the shit out of her for anything else she had done but he forgot about it. Chelsea tried to answer her daughters pleaing yells for help but Jimmy closed and locked her door before she could do anything. Jamie and Jodie screamed for Jackie but all they could hear were the painful cries and slaps and kicks from Jimmy wore boots, not shoes. After almost twenty minutes he was done finally leaving Jackie bruised, bloody, and almost with three broken bones in her leg where he kicked her ten more times because he felt she deserved more. Crying didn't work for her, it pained her to cry. Chelsea slapped Jimmy for what he did, then ran as he chased her around the house and finally caught up with her in their room. The door was closed and the sound of rape came from behind the door; Jackie's young twin sisters said they were exercising; she asked how they knew that and they said that 'daddy and mommy exercise alot'. Jackie cried for them, not for her, but for them knowing that they've already been started watching their mother get beaten and raped by Jimmy Cross.

A hour later ALL of Jackie's bruises and cuts were visible, Chelsea was asleep in her room and Jimmy was downstairs reading the paper and watching the news and sipping coffee. His three daughters were upstairs in the eldest's room. Jamie and Jodie carefully crawled into Jackie's bed to comfort her and they said that love cured everything. Jackie only smiled and passed out; dried blood was in her hair and stained on her clothes and sheets and pillow. Jamie and Jodie didn't mind.

Later that day, there was an knock on the door and Jackie had been up so she answered it, first she peeked to see who it was. It was a middle aged woman, dark hair and pretty; Jackie wanted to tell her to leave their house or risk rape. Instead Jimmy hurried to the door and pushed Jackie out of the way, they spoke about their son and Jackie knew she was talking about James; that was his mother! She said that James told her and Charlus everything about getting a late birthday present, along with his three best friends; Jimmy nodded and said he could take them now. Dorea agreed and called for James and his friends from the car, she said they couldn't wait anymore and Jimmy laughed. Jackie wanted to cry, she had a black eye, her cheek was yellow it was so badly bruised, her thigh had a pure black foot print, her arms had Jimmy's bone knuckles imprinted in the skin and her arms were bruised to the point it hurt to use them. She walked with a limp; her back felt broken, but it wasn't; although it does have about thirteen cuts and bruises on it. Her stomach hurt. Jimmy glanced at her and sighed.

"James!" he cried as his son got to the door.

"Nice house Mr. Riddell."

"I thought your last name was-."

"I changed it Dorea, that name is gone, forever." he said trying to make a point to her, she got that he didn't her to say it and didn't really care. She shrugged and kissed her son and left.

"Bye dad!" James called to Charlus, Jimmy smiled at him and led them right away into the kitchen, but Jamie and Jodie came down the stairs.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" they chorused. Then they saw their four boys, "who are them?" they asked together.

James smiled at his half sisters, he wasn't told about them when Justin and Rebecca came to visit, but then Rebecca nearly tripped coming down the stairs, before she said anything thankfully she saw James, "Justin where's the other one?" she asked him fearful. He stretched his arm behind his neck and pointed at Jackie behind the door.

"I don't know sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Are you feeling well Mrs. Riddell."

"Just call her Rebecca and you like James' brothers so call me Justin or dad, either one is good to me. They all smiled, "Girls take these four into the kitchen and get them something to drink." then he added, "James if you could please actually do the pouring, they are less then a year after all." James chuckled and nodded, he followed his half sisters into he kitchen. All four thought the twins looked familiar. Jackie prayed they would remember them from the photos she's showed them and the day they came home from Hogwarts.

After making sure Peter was all the in the kitchen, Jimmy picked up Jackie and carried her upstairs. He dropped her- not set her down, but _dropped_ her onto her bed; she yelled out but he pressed his hand over her mouth quickly. "Say or make any noise and you get a beaten again, got that?" he threatened, she cried as she nodded and lay comfortably. She'd have to wash her sheets today as well.

Jimmy came into the room just as Jamie said Jackie's name, Sirius smiled at her name. "You know her better then we thought then," he grinned.

Jimmy lied quickly, "her very generous father kindly- er, volunteered her to babysit for us a few times a month this summer. Her father and I went to school together, I mean Hogwarts. Girls, go check on your mother-."

"I'm right here Ji-Justin." she tried to giggle but couldn't and it came out as a painful squeek. Remus smiled not realizing why she couldn't even laugh. She put her hand ontop of his head and kissed all four of them.

"Why didn't you tell me I had two half sisters?" James asked them, they looked at eacher and said that they wanted to surprise him, at least Justin said that; Rebecca wanted to tell them the truth about everything. Seeing and hearing her daughter nearly getting beaten to death was enough for her. Becca left to go check on Jackie.

"Mommy it hurts," she was able to whimper when Chelsea sat next to her. The last time Jackie called Chelsea 'mommy' was when her wrist was broken the first time.

They cried together, Jackie hated her father even more now and still didn't regret stealing his wand. Justin called Chelsea down to the kitchen as she was abou to leave the room she noticed that Jackie had gone cold. Her body had shut down, technically she was dead; she sobbed and disapperated taking Jackie to a muggle hospital. She lied to the doctor that she found her, the doctors thought the young girl was jumped and beated for money or something. Chelsea called Justin and told him that he killed her finally, he felt guilty for only a moment then never again.

He hung up the phone and turned to his remaining daughters, what fun they will have when they're older. He frowned when they asked where mommy and Jackie were, "Was she supposed to be here today?" James asked, he and Sirius were taking a drink of lemonade when Justin said.

"Jackie and a friend of hers were jumped near their house, they're in the muggle hospital. Rebecca was called; that's where she is now." the two boys spit out their drink and all turned to Justin.

"What! Is Jackie okay?" Sirius asked jumping off the stool. Justin nodded and asked if they've given it any thought to what broom they wanted. James didn't care about that anymore, his best buds girl was almost killed.

* * *

A week later Jackie was released from the muggle hospital, Severus had come to see her when she responded to his letter; her mother and father were at home for the day. Chelsea had to take care of the girls and Jimmy was at work. He wanted to cry when he saw her bruised face; she told him she'd have to use a cane for awhile and he left and came back with one for her. She barely went outside because of how she looked, her back hadn't heald yet, her face was always sore and it was painful to talk with a bruise on her law bone. She also wrote back to Sirius when he wrote her in mid June, she wrote what Jimmy told her to write: she and a muggle were jumped by older boys and she didn't see their faces. Her friend was alright, she used a cane and would be for a while. 

It wasn't planned when Sirius and his three friends went to Diagon Ally and saw Jackie there as well, Sirius sighed and frowned with anger when he saw how much pain she had to have been in at the beginning when she was in the hospital. Severus was with her at least, helping her get everything for their second year. But he went over anyway, "Jackie?" he said, they turned to him. She smiled but it seemed like it hurt. She looked worse up-close. "How are you feeling now?" he asked her, James, Remus, and Peter followed, they all couldn't believe that such a nice girl had gotten what she had.

"Sore, but doing alright. Severus met me here and has been helping me a great deal." Sirius smiled at Severus and he actually returned it, "How are you four?" she asked them. Her cane was dark blue with her initals engraved in it.

James told her that Justin Riddell got them their brooms yesterday but had to do the actual school shopping today, she nodded. "We all got the same broom, we'll let you use it when we get back to school. I promise," she smied again, again it looked like it hurt.

"You don't have to, the school ones are just fine I don't plan on joining Slytherin team anyway."

"You're really good though," Peter said remembering the day she helped him.

She looked at Remus, "Are you ill Remus, you seem pale." he smiled. Trying to change the subject, Sirius recognized it well.

"I've been well enough, better then you, I see though." Jackie chuckled and agreed.

Severu stood up, "I'll be back in a while, okay Jackie?" she nodded and he left to go get their books.

Sirius tried to get her to remember what the boys, who jumped her, looked like, she couldn't remember. "I had severe head truama and temporary mind loss, but I regained what I lost. Jamie and Jodie came to see me every other day, Mother came as well. Always when I was asleep though, she always did have bad timing."

At that point, Charlus and Dorea Potter came from a shop and came over, Dorea clasp her hand to her mouth, "My goodness child are you alright?"

"Settle down mother, she's fine." James said taking her hand and then introduced his mother and father to Jackie, they shook hands carefully so they didn't hurt her. "Do you need anything Jackie?" she asked her sitting down next to her, Jackie blushed.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs. Potter, but really I'm alright." Charlus smiled at her and Sirius helped her to stand up, they parted as she went to go find Severus in Flourish and Blotts. Sirius kissed her before leaving to go catch up with James, Severus hadn't seen that and even if he had he wouldn't have done anything. "Severus you're the greatest you know that?" he laughed and nodded, they both laughed at that. He offered his arm and she took it as they left, the shop keeper held the door open for them; they had stayed for an extra few minutes while Jackie told the keeper about the attack when he asked her about the bruises and cane she had to use at eleven years old. They both thanked the young keeper as they left and he went to take her home since they were done.

* * *

In early July Sirius wrote her another letter and she sent a page full response, this time she wrote what she wanted to say, although she didn't write about the family secrets; she wrote about her sisters, mentioning them by name and about her mother. Severus also wrote daily.

* * *

At Severus Snape's house he was also getting beaten by his father, leaving his room with bloody knuckles Severus suffered from bruises and a fractured finger when they were bent back. His mother could do nothing because she was always at work when he did this. Tobias Snape was cruel and best friends with Jimmy Cross. Jackie often begged him to tell her why he wanted his father dead; she had met him on the platform and he seemed wonderful. He assured her that he wasn't. Finally she gave in and told him that Jimmy beat her, Jackie left tear stains when he responded 'mine too.' Severus knew that Jimmy had nearly killed her in June and not some gang of muggle boys; they met once more and he told her about Tobias and his mother when they met and how she kept her witch magic a secret until after they were married. Jackie cried on his shoulder.

* * *

Something that Jackie Cross didn't even tell Severus was that she was in contact with Narcissa Black; Cissy often came over when the girls were down for a nap and her mother was also asleep and Jimmy at work. The first time Narcissa came over, Jackie told her the truth about her and Severus's abusive fathers'. She wanted help and advice, she needed to protect her sisters. 

"I'll ask my father to keep tabs on your father and Severus' father, I promise. You need to stay alive for my future children," it was all Narcissa could really say so Jackie just smiled, noddedm and thanked her greatfully. Black left soon after she arrived as the girls started to wake up.

For the rest of the month of July Jackie slept and healed while in bed or on the couch with her sisters as they watched movies and television. Jackie helped Chelsea in the kitchen, but was usually thrown out by her because Chelsea didn't want her injured daughter helping her... Jackie still had the cane even on her brithday. She received a card from her grandparents in Berlin, and her other set of grandparents in Northern Ireland sent her a broomstick. She sent them the shortest but greated letter thanking them. 'THANK YOU GRANDMOTHER AND GRANDFATHER, I'LL TRY OUT FOR MY HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAM, BUT NO PROMISES. OKAY?' they responded stating they had laughed when they read it and wished her luck for her second year at Hogwarts in a few weeks. She kept her broom in her room and only flew on it at night when Jimmy was asleep and snoring loudly; he would either take it away or take away and keep it for himself.

James and Sirius had come back since their first visit; she staied on the couch but curled up and under a blanket with Jamie and Jodie asleep next to or on top of her. She had cried out the first time on thei birthday in June when they thought that Jackie was playing. She had screamed but as usual Jimmy was able to come up with some stupid excuse for the scream of the unknown girl in he house.

The second time they thought they saw Jackie, but Jimmy agreed. "She's babysitting right now, er, Rebecca and I had just returned; she's resting right now actually." he said grinning, he called Jackie down. she stared when she saw it was her half brother and boyfriend, "Come down here Jackie. Were the girls good today?" he asked her.

"Uh, sure. JJ! no don't do that!" she said and hurried into the livingroom. In late August she didn't use her cane anymore even though she was supposed too. Sirius walked into the room with James, "They're my half sisters, did you know that?" he asked her and she nodded frowning.

Jodie laughed as she entered the room, "Jackie is our sister too James, silly goose!" they froze or at least Jimmy did.

"She just means that since I've spent so much time with them-," Jimmy crossed his arms impressed that his daughter was abe to lie so convinsingly. "I'm like an older sister," she finished she glanced at Jimmy and he nodded.

"Are you feeling better?" Sirius asked her, she smiled and nodded. "JJ, JC go pick up your room please then head outside to burn off the energy you somehow had been given." they ran from the room and raced up the stairs.

"They do what you say, that's impressive." James commented, Jimmy leaned against the wall his arms still crossed. Jackie only said that maybe she is their older sister since the listen so well to her.

Jimmy stepped forward, "Jackie I'll take you home. James and Sirius and I have a luncheon date that we must get too."

"Of course, my father is probably ready to call the Ministry right now anyway." She muttered, Sirius walked her to the door and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I've missed you," she whispered. he nodded and kissed her again on the forehead.

Jackie made it clear that she babysat for the Riddell's and since Sirius and James had never really heard Justin's girls' names they had no reason to think they were Jackie's sisters, Jamie and Jodie Cross. They just thought she though of them as sisters like the Jamie and Jodie that she talked about all the time and had received a letter about from Chelsea. Their second year started on the first of September and they were excited to the bone, even if Jackie's mother was forcing her to use the cane still!

**While writing about Jimmy beating his eldest daughter I was thinking about Daughtry's song, Over You and how the two were better off without eachother around and if you've ever seen the video for his song... it's really good, but sad at the end. Try imagining that song playing while Jackie is almost killed by her father... Hope you like the story so far, thank you very much for reading it!**


	6. Bludgers VS Fists Chapter 6

Bludgers VS Fists Chapter 6

After the train had gone, Jimmy took his wife and two other daughters back home. Waiting for him was his old girlfriend, Dorea Potter, James' mother; with her was Charlus Potter, James' step-father.

"We want James to stop coming here Jimmy, there's something going on in this house and we don't care what it is but as of this coming summer in June, James and you will not have any contact with each other at all."

"What! Dorea you can't do that! He is my son!" Jimmy yelled. Jimmy's jeans felt like they were trying to kill him, because- suddenly they were to tight; maybe the constricting feeling was Chelsea taking his hand from behind him, his other two daughters watched as Jimmy's world was falling apart. Jimmy's fleece shirt felt like it was giving him heat stroke all of a sudden.

Dorea continued, "As of this moment, you are no longer James' biological father, but Charlus... is. I can't trust you with my son anymore Jimmy, I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you bitch!" Jimmy yelled as they turned and left, Dorea left the property before her ex hexed her, Charlus shook Chelsea's hand and she frowned as he smiled at her. Her shoulder hurt from the night before when Jimmy pushed her into the wall.

Dorea and Charlus Potter had heard about the alert on Jimmy Cross's house and on him as a person, when Dorea Potter née Black heard about this, she called her muggle lawyer and had him draw up the papers to make it so that if Jimmy killed her, James would stay in Charlus' care and not go to Jimmy Cross. Charlus would then be adopting James while he's at school so it's as if Charlus and Dorea created James and not her and Jimmy. When she got home, she wrote to Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father. She told him that Jimmy was sincerely pissed and would try something on his accord to get James back. He would stop by and together they would find a way to make sure Chelsea, Jamie, and Jodie stay safe while in his care which is now a violent and deadly temper. Narcissa and Lucius would be notified of the care that Jackie's mother and sisters were in simultaneously. Narcissa and Lucius had to make sure that Jackie and Severus would follow through on their plans completely. Abraxas Malfoy's son Lucius was in his final year and next year he would marry Narcissa Black and together they would be the greatest Death Eaters his master will ever see; their children would be just like them: pure, violent, famous, wealthy, amazing cute, and anything else that Abraxas would think... Jackie and Severus would be great parents to Abraxas' grandchildren, he was sure of it- 110-percent.

* * *

On the train heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jackie sat with her best and greatest friend Severus Tobias Snape. She didn't even go and see her boyfriend and her half brother this time, they had waited but soon forgot about it as well after a few hours and a few minutes left on the train ride. Jackie often saw Sirius passing their compartment, they were usually talking about their summers while Jackie balanced her cane on her fingers. Narcissa and Lucius came in twice, the first time was to ask how their unborn child's Godmother was doing and the second time was when Cissy got Jackie alone in the hall and told her that James Potter's step-father is now his real father as of tomorrow. Jackie thanked her and said nothing else, Cissy asked why Jackie cared about and why she hated Justin Riddell so much, she smiled and took her cane in her hand and walked back into her compartment and closed the door. Severus always had his arm around her waist, Lily saw this as she passed and wanted to cry. 

Once the train stopped at the train station in Hogsmead, they all climbed into the same coach with a invisible horse pulling them along; Jackie was the only one brave enough to try to see if there was something there. She squealed happily when she felt something underneath her fingers, she fell back into Severus' lap and he kissed her cheek. The others then had to try and they did the same thing... the Sorting of the new first years was interesting, the first three were sorted into Slytherin and it was priceless to see their faces when they didn't think they'd be in that House. Jackie and Severus didn't clap along with the others, so their group didn't as well. Whenever a Gryffindor was sorted James and Sirius were always the loudest, Lily just looked at them and seemed to want to tell them too 'grow up' especially at James whenever he looked over at her. The first time, he winked and she threatened to throw her goblet at him if he did it again. The last person to be sorted was a Hufflepuff, the table cheered and the first year girl went over and hurried to sit down with her new classmates. Jackie sat with her back to Sirius and James, silently she was angry at Sirius for not caring enough that day in Diagon Ally to tell James that he was going to stay with her. Of course she figured that was just the girlfriend side of her acting up whenever she thought of this.

Severus loaded his plate with food and handed what he knew he could eat to Jackie (to him she had lost weight over the summer). "So why do you need a cane Jackie?" A third year asked her.

"I was attacked with a friend of mine while we were walking down our street, my leg was fractured severely and I suffered from head trauma; I was in the hospital for about a week to a month, I don't remember. I try not too- Severus pass me the corn please." She wanted to expand her eating habits this year. She muttered her thanks when he did and he took it back to take some as well.

"Don't worry young Slytherin, we'll find those muggles and rip them to shreds this summer." He promised, Jackie only laughed and wished him luck with that. "Say did you hear about the Dark Lord attacking a group of Fire Eaters at a fair-?"

"That was a lie, He wouldn't attack Fire Eaters!" Severus snapped, "Beside when that happened I hear he was in Paris trying to get the Fairies to help him." he said, Jackie nodded.

"I don't believe either of those, but Severus' sounds more like what he would do." they laughed at this and began discussing their summers all over again.

At the Gryffindor table, the captain of the Quidditch team was talking with James about tryouts that Saturday, they were with the Slytherin Tryouts; when Jackie heard that she groaned. She had forgotten James was going to try out for his house. Jackie was taller this year, lighter, and her hair was somehow darker then last year. Her skin was milky in some areas but the same from when she left Hogwarts last year. Her eyes had even turned a different colour from a violet to a even lighter purple. Jamie and Jodie's eyes were also purple; young Cross kept her promise and her mother cut it shorter to her shoulder, Jimmy hated it but of course she wasn't surprised when he came home that night and yelled at them for it. Severus was still pale and his hair the same length it seemed but just as greasy; Jackie wanted to change that this year.

"This Saturday James, make sure you're there. I was actually hoping you would try out; I've heard great things about your flying. We must get the Cup this year, I can't stand it when Slytherin gets it every year and the House Cup at the end of the year." they both turned around to look at Slytherin's table, they were enjoying the thought of winning both Cups this year. James turned to Sirius and asked if he was going to try out for the team, he shook his head. James frowned and asked why.

"Jackie." he said, "She'll need me this year, with her cane and everything." James clasped his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"You are the greatest person I have ever met Sirius Black!" he said, Sirius hit the back of James' head and they both laughed at their childness inside of them. The Slytherin Captain tapped the Gryffindor Captain on the shoulder, he turned to face him strongly. Most of the Great Hall had gone quiet.

"Good luck this year Gryffindor."

"May the best team win."

Slytherin's Captain laughed, "We will." he said the Slytherin house laughed and cheered for their current teammates, all they needed was a Seeker this year and Jackie was it. "Tryouts this Saturday Slytherins!" he yelled, the teachers shook their heads at the already competing houses. Dumbledore seemed amused and chuckled. Jackie's thoughts went to her broomstick in her trunk... Tomorrow she would sneak out and fly it before first class- she promised herself and like her father she at least _tries_ to keep her promises. "Make sure you're there Cross!" he told her, she shrugged when Severus looked at her.

"You going for the team this year, I thought you said you weren't going too?" He asked her as he shallowed his food.

"I promised my grandparents I would_ try_, for the team. They sent me a broomstick for my birthday this summer. I'm sorry I never told you earlier Sev," he shook his head.

"If you do make the team, beat Potter down for me." he whispered so James wouldn't hear. She smiled and nodded. "Good girl Cross," he said.

James turned back to his future Quidditch Captain, "Who would we play first when the season starts?" he asked him, he said it was Slytherin; they always play Slytherin first. "Great, going against Jackie," he muttered looking at Sirius and turned to look at her. he got her attention, "Jackie!" he whispered loudly. She turned around, "Good luck at tryouts, I heard you're going for the team."

"Thanks James, and you too, I'm sure you'll make it. If you don't he's mental." James laughed and they turned back to their own friends and finished their first perfect dinner of the year. Just a few hundred left.

* * *

That night Jackie dreamed of nothing, her head was clear and when she woke the next morning before dawn she went down and showered right away and came back to drop off her pajamas. She grabbed her broom as well before leaving again and hurried down to the kitchens for a very early breakfast. They served her a bagel and warmed milk with even more cream in it; it was rather good and thanked them before leaving. Before even stepping off the steps leading the Entrance Hall she jumped onto her broom like a pro and flew around the grounds; the sun was just starting to come up. The morning weather was cold, but she got used to it quickly as the sun rose higher and warmed her skin. Hydro an Hydra laughed and followed her around everywhere, she went over the Forbidden Forest and they followed her there as well, when she was sure they wouldn't. Hydra and her brother held onto the human as she flew higher taking them into the clouds. 

They stopped when they got to one and Jackie carefully reached out, the cloud dispersed right there between her fingers. The fairies held hands and flew out carefully. Once the twins got the hand of it, they flew around Jackie as she led the way, around the sky and back to the school once again. Hydra and Hydro laughed and celebrated the flight they all had had and made the water dance for Jackie as they back to the lake and where Jackie spent her lunches.

"Let's go again Jackie!" they begged, Jackie smiled and jumped back onto the broom and they went over the lake and into the open sea. The water, they flew above, came up as if trying to blow her the broom. Hydro and Hydra had a great time making the water dance behind them, Jackie looked back and saw dozens of blue men and women dancing together and then they would all slowly disappear back into puddles of water and rejoin the sea again. Jackie steading herself and let go of the broom and sat up and straightened out her arms.

"I'm flying!" she yelled, the twins did the same thing as they sat on the broom. Hydro yelled, "We're flying!" the two girls laughed and Jackie headed back to the school. Upon returning finally after over two hours of flying, Sirius had been looking for her with James. Peter spotted her first and pointed her out as she came across the lake and landed where the first years docked with the boats.

"There again this year I guess," James muttered.

"Come on Jackie, let's go again, pleeze!" they begged her as they neared. James kept his finger to his lips.

"No, we just flew around the grounds, over the forest, and out to sea for two hours. I can't feel my fingers anymore and classes start in less then a hour Hydra." she told the fairy.

Hydra pouted as her brother became a sudden suck-up, "you're tired, I understand that-."

"It's no secret that you want to again Hydro," she snapped but grinning. He smirked back and stuck out his butt as he leaned in to her ear. She laughed and leaned the broom against the wall.

"Please?" Hydra decided to attempted it again. Jackie sighed and finally gave up, "Yess!" she shouted and made the water people dance again in celebration.

"By the way, how are the girls and Chelsea?"

"Well let's just say... if Jimmy hurts my mother or the twins for any reason whatsoever, things will be done about it. I don't even care if I have to use a cane again for another three months," she added. Sirius wasn't sure what that meant, but he needed to find out.

* * *

The first week went by smoothly and Jackie was pleased that people didn't ask her about the cane usage every few minutes; in her first three days only twenty people asked about. Severus must have made sure she wasn't asked all the time, she kissed him for that and also kissed Sirius in the gap from last year. He asked her about who attacked her and she told him again about the muggle boys, twice her size; even she could tell he _wasn't_ convinced. 

"Please let's not talk about that okay, I just miss you and I want you to hold me forever." he smiled and kissed her.

"Your wish is my command." he promised and held her and often kissed her before they left the gap. They left a few minutes later for bed because the sun was setting and Jackie wanted to get up early and go flying again; she admitted this to Sirius. She knew he wanted her to ask him if he wanted to come, nevertheless, she returned the non-favour and asked him nothing. Like when he left her in Diagon Ally- she knew she would feel terribly guilty later when she returned from flying. He kissed her before going to his Common Room to get homework done, she went down to her own and got her Charms work done and her Arithmancy work, she had an essay; after that she also had another essay to do for Binns for History of Magic. The dungeons were cold tonight and Jackie went to bed before even finishing all of her work the Essay and Arithmancy wasn't due until next Tuesday but she just wanted it done. Lucius and Narcissa kept their eyes on Jackie Cross and Severus Snape as much as possible when they were together to see how they treated each other: they wanted to predict if they would split up as friends or not. They concluded that they wouldn't.

That Saturday James heading out with his three friends behind him to the stadium, he could see Hydro and Hydra playing with their water people again; he nodded down to them and they turned and laughed when they saw it too. Sirius was nervous, what if both his friend and girlfriend made their teams. Does he cheer for James Potter or Jackie Cross; and what of when one wins and the other loses? He's never been more concerned in his life then right then. James saw the Slytherin captain the air with Jackie Cross as they entered. She flew better then what he thought she could. Remus and Peter gasped when they saw the tryouts being so competitive, "James look." he said pointing into the stands, there was a older man and woman in the air waving; they weren't professors. They looked and saw Jackie wave back at them.

The man was dressed in khakis and a fleece shirt and a light jacket, the woman wore a gray skirt and a black blouse. They both had a scarlet and gold scarf around their necks. they were old Hogwart's students and were in Gryffindor! The man stood as Jackie went over to them, she sat comfortably on her broom that they got for her for her birthday over the summer. She kissed his cheek and hugged her grandmother. She went back when she was called and they released the snitch. She was able to get it easily and within only a few minutes. James broke out of his trance and went over to his future Captain.

"Don't worry about her James, you're better then her. You're in Gryffindor after all, the heart of a lion and her's is a snake; you can _and_ you will beat her." It seemed like he was going to add 'or else'. The guilt came back again, what is he won and she lost when Sirius asked him to let her get it. Sirius wouldn't do that for one, and two maybe she felt the same way... She landed next to him.

"You fly better then I thought you could." he muttered.

She blushed and it was visible this time, "Thanks James, but you're better then me. You're heart is in the game more then mine," she added. Young Cross frowned and muttered, "James," he looked up at her. "Just because of me and Sirius... don't let me win and I won't hold it against you or Sirius if you win in our first game. I hope you return the favour as I won't let you win either," he smiled and he hugged her. She hugged him back, Peter came over and she let him sit on her broom for a little bit; he smiled at her and got off again. her grandfather came down over to them.

"Gammpa, this is James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. They're Gryffindors, guys this is my mother's father, Richard Swan." she introduced them, they shook hands with him and he smiled at them all.

"Jackie here has told me quite a lot about all of you." he said, Sirius looked at her. she smiled. "She and her sisters came and stayed with me and my wife during the summer. My wife Lizzie," he added nodded behind him. they all waved, she was thin for a grandmother, but pleasant and exciting to be with- that's how Jackie would describe her to most anyone.

"What has she said Mr. Swan?"

"Who you are, status, a lot of things."

"Mostly that we get along even though I'm in Slytherin-."

"My other son passed away when Jackie was... what would you say." he positioned his hand so it was parallel with the ground and bent back at the knees so his hand was about three feet from the ground. He looked at his eldest granddaughter, "You haven't really grown since then have you Jackie Cross?" she stared at him ad hit his arm playfully, and finally she chuckled. "I would say eight or so," he said quickly.

James smiled as Lily Evans came into the stadium, then he saw that she was accompanied by Snivellus Snape. Richard began telling stories of when he was on a professional quidditch team, James knew that her grandfather was wealthy to have been good enough for his Chocolate Frog Card. Richard kept his hands on her shoulders a lot, she took his three middle fingers in her grasp and he always smiled down at her. Lily and Snivellus had been talking for almost ten minutes before James got his chance to go and try out for his Quidditch team for Gryffindor. They all watched as he showed off his greatness; he was one of the best. Jackie said he was definitely better then her and couldn't wait to see him when he had seven people against him along with two iron cast bludgers; Richard laughed at his granddaughter's smart-mouth.

Elizabeth Abigail Swan was a descendant of the famous Sarah Good from he days of Witch Trials and Salem. Her Great-Great-Great-Grandmother came back to England after she was able to escape the clutches of the paranoid muggles. She came down to them and took Jackie's hand, "Will you be going and checking on mother and the girls a lot Gamma?" Jackie asked her, Sirius noticed she had her own way of addressing them.

"I promise, I won't your daddy ruin their lives as he's ruined my daughters and your Jackie Cross!" she vowed.

"How did he do that?"

"A lot of ways young man, that man is a disease. I have pity for anyone who has to spend their lives with him, no wonder his first woman left him..." Jackie knew she was talking about James' mother.

"Gamma it doesn't matter and he IS better now, I just want to make sure okay." Elizabeth nodded and went over to talk with the Gryffindor Captain about the sport, "She's overly protective ever since my uncle passe away a few years ago. His funeral was longer then she wanted it to be," she muttered to Remus since he was closest.

"Sorry about his death. May I ask how he died?"

"He was supposed to have been one of the very first Death Eaters, the Ministry killed him because they didn't know what that was and they thought is was a virus that would travel throughout our world. They used the killing curse on him even after he was dead. Gamma and Gammpa... they cried, and they never cry." she muttered as Richard was telling stories again now that James was back. Remus nodded away from them and they walked as they talked.

"My mother is ill again, I'm afraid I'll miss school again." he admitted.

"I'm sorry she's so ill, you were gone throughout the year last year Remus." he shrugged, "You look like your ready to croak as well." she joked, they both giggled and talked about other things. Remus admitted that he didn't want to go back or at least drop out if he would have to continue to do so so many times. Jackie stared at him. "Remus maybe you need to just rest more, or- or ask James to slow down. I know your his friend but remember he's your friend as well, he will if you ask him too." he looked at her and she stopped so he did as well, "Look, I don't want a confrontation between you and James; but Remus, he cares alot about you, Peter and Sirius... he'll do it if you ask." she assured him.

"You act like you have something to ask of him as well." He stated, she shrugged.

"Someday I'll ask for his advice on how to handle this one problem I have, but not right now." she put her hand to his face, "You're a good person Remus, don't forget that okay?" he nodded, she lowered her hand to her side and went back to her Quiddtich Captain, or at least potential Captain. Severus and Sirius had both seen what Jackie had done, both were angry.

* * *

A week later it was announced in the Gryffindor Common Room that James Potter had made Seeker for his new team. He jumped up cheering for himself and Sirius jumped up too and they hugged each other and congratulated him. Remus and Peter did as well. 

At that same moment, Jackie was laughing and bing congratulated as well as her new teammates congratulated her on making the team. Making her the first girl on the Slytherin team in over eight years. Let alone the first second year girl...

* * *

James entered the Great Hall alone the next morning, he didn't want to sleep anymore even if it was five in the morning. He heard footsteps and moved behind the hourglasses that held the house points and saw Jackie Cross coming up from the dungeon. Severus was right after, "Jackie stop!" he snapped. 

"You're not the friend I thought you were if you're yelling at me for making the team Severus." she snapped.

He growled something and she turned around at the doors to go outside, "Jackie you're being ridiculous. Quidditch is dangerous and being Seeker... you'll be the victim of both Beaters on the other team. Do you really expect Potter to go easy on you because you're friends with his half sisters who are what? A year old?" she had told him about babysitting James Potter's sisters over the summer to make a somewhat of an alibi.

She frowned and bit her lower lip, "James will do what his team needs him to do Severus. I've been unconscious before, a Bludger is just the same as a fi-."

"No, it isn't." Snape interrupted, James saw Sirius coming, seeing them arguing he stopped to listen as well. James got him to see him, they waved back at each other. The argue was getting personal now: "It is different and you know that first hand, it's one of the things we have in common Jackie!" he spoke in a tone that signified leadership, yet weakness. Severus hated fighting like this, but he needed to do it.

"We have many things in common Severus the biggest is that our dads are cruel and deserve nothing that they have. And what about my mother, if Jimmy leaves her for any reason at all- she'll be alone for five-four months with two one year olds. Right now my mother is on bed rest because of all the bull shit my dad does to her, Jamie and Jodie saw him hurting her Severus. When they asked what they were doing, Jimmy told them they were exercising in bed!" she put her hand to her mouth, she wanted to cry but didn't. "They're just infants and already they've seen what Jimmy does to Chelsea, I week after getting home I find this out and only minutes before I was almost killed by Jimmy Cross. Has Tobias ever beaten you so bad you just want him to kill you Severus?" she asked him.

He nodded, "It gets bad." she nodded.

"Hell yeah it does! In June I was dead for a nine whole bloody _minutes_- literally- before they brought me back, Chelsea kept them at it and if she hadn't I would have been to a funeral this summer: my own Severus, my own damn funeral at eleven years old and then Jamie and Jodie would be next." she growled.

"My mother doesn't do anything but watch Jackie, try seeing that for once!"

"Try seeing your mother being violated by her own husband." she said tiredly, "Why else do you think the girls even exist? They're products of rape Severus, I'm not- but I guess I'm just lucky!" she snapped, "I'll be back later," she muttered and left. Severus went back downstairs to his Common Room, when he got down there, he punched a wall and fell into the chair closest to the fireplace as he watched blood ooze from his veins on his knuckles.

Outside Jackie went around the bend not far from the door and fell down the wall and cried, she had never told anyone out like that before. She kept her legs close to her and her arms around her knees, her cane was forgotten on her bed, she didn't want to use it anymore. After a minute she got up and rubbed the tears from her eyes and went down to the shore of the lake, she sat down and watched the sun come up as she cried again. As she sat, a centaur from the forest came out and sat down next to her. She looked at him and he looked back down to wards her, he had a bow around his him and a pack of arrows hanging in a bag on his back; he carried his spear in his left hand.

"Human."

"Centaur." it was their way of greeting each other apparently. "Why are you out from the Forest?"

"Why are you, human, out of the castle so early this morn?" he asked her poetically. She wanted to smile but couldn't. When she didn't say he sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go first. I wanted some air and I saw a human alone. Your turn."

"You live outside, how much 'air' do you need," she snapped. She sighed and apologized and told him, "My friend and I had a fight, I came out for some air as well; course I come outside whenever I can because I don't live out here." he nodded.

"I know, my kind and I see you walking on the water all the time, at least last year we did. Hydra and her brother was liked with my kind, but they get loud very quickly." Jackie nodded. "Come I'll give you a ride back to the castle doors." he said and standing, he grabbed her back of her robes and lifted her and placed her on his back. She said nothing as he made his way up to the Entrance Hall doors...

For another month Sirius and James pondered what the fight really meant and they also told Remus and Peter it as well. When training started Jackie was usually seen outside, in class or outside doing homework in the open by the cliff. Sirius often wondered if she wanted to roll over and fall to her death. A couple times that thought became a dreaming reality for him; Remus yelled at him to wake up the first night. Sirius embraced Remus making sure it was real he pinched himself and then Remus.

"Ouch Sirius!"  
"Sorry, just making sure- Remus I saw her jump over the cliff and die; she didn't come back this time!" James could only watch his friend cry on Remus's shoulder as Peter whimpered that Jackie was smarter then that.

The second time was the morning of the first Qudditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, James Potter and Jackie Cross would be going against each other for the first time. This time Peter shook him awake, James was afraid now: twice in two months! He looked around the Dormitory: Remus Lupin was gone.  
"You'll go crazy, break it off Sirius." James told him, Sirius looked up at him. "Sirius please, really think about this: she and Severus have spent more time together since that morning. What do you think she does with him when they're alone-?" Sirius has stood up and punched James.

He got dressed before he could even recover and left through the portrait to go find the only girl he's ever loved. He found her actually just leaving the kitchen's floor, she looked guiltily. "Good luck today Jackie," he said quickly.

"Thanks Sirius," she hesitated. "Look if you want to cheer for James go right ahead, I understand if you would want too, being his best friend and all. I'll have Slytherin behind me anyway, one-two-or three less won't bring me down." she said quickly. He smiled and kissed her deeper then ever before.

"I love you Jackie," he said it clear out. She couldn't breathe. "I love you and no matter if you win or lose I will always continue to do so, just because of what James said already, try to win okay?" he asked her, she laughed and kissed him back and promised she'd try. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what James obviously said about her.

"I love you too, Sirius." she whispered in his ear when he held her tightly, "I always will no matter what happens." she promised.

* * *

Jackie flew high above everyone else, she and James were both pretty high up, looking for the snitch. She saw it but when she got there it was gone. Then she saw it over by Severus and the rest of the Slytherins, they saw it too and were yelling for her. She sped over to them and James met her half way. 

His red robes and her green ones flapped behind them rapidly as they raced. Sirius yelled for Jackie to hurry up, Remus stared at him as he tried to quickly explain this morning. That explained the small cut on James' nose. When Lily Evans had seen it that morning at breakfast she actually asked what happened, James said he fell down some stairs. She comforted him until Sirius said he hit him, instead she snapped at both of them and left feeling used and embarrassed.

Now the brother-sister were competing for a honour of winning their very first game. James pulled ahead but Jackie gave it all she had and reached out, he did too and he yelled when her fingers clasped over the snitch. Slytherin screamed for their Seeker winning the game.

"WE WON! WE WON!" they repeated, "We won, you lost Gryffindors!" they also yelled as if they had it rehearsed and timed from when they were going to say it all together. Lucius and Narcissa were the only two not screaming, they were making out under the bleachers for their celebration. James quickly congratulated her as they landed.

"Thanks James, you did a really good job too."

He smiled and they shook hands as Slytherin crowded around the young female Seeker and lifted her up as she held the snitch in the air. They cheered when she did this. James went over to Sirius, "Did you let her win?"

"I- no." he muttered.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Look Sirius I know you like her just be careful, okay?" Sirius nodded and they shook hands as well and went over to the rest of the Gryffindors. He added as they walked over, "I can see why you love her Sirius." he looked at his buddy, and James looked back. "She's really amazing and she'll be a good mate, mate." he winked and went to his teammates. Sirius looked behind to Jackie, she waved over at him and he waved back. Lucius came over with Narcissa and shook her hand, she smiled down at him and asked to be let down and her Captain set her down. Severus hugged her.

"You were fantastic!" he yelled over the cheering that was still going on.

Sirius watched hidden, a week later, as Jackie was finally able to make the water dance like Hydro and Hydra were able to do. She saw him and froze, then she motioned for him to come down to her. She frowned when he hesitated, she went over and took his hand and told him not to think. He didn't think and he walked with her, they danced for a long time. The gift Jackie was given, she was able to manipulate it so it traveled through her to someone else; Sirius danced with her on the water's surface as he told her that he's known for a lot longer then just today. She laughed and kissed him, Hydro and Hydra sighed happily as they told each other they loved the other.


	7. Confessions Part 1Chapter 7

Confessions Part 1 Chapter 7

Jackie and Severus spent most of their time indoor getting caught up on homework; Jackie also wondered if James let her win the match even if it was a week later… she worried about it a lot and hated that her fear might be right. What if James would continue to let her win; for her? Himself—NO! For Sirius then…? Hell no, he had told her what James wanted them to do the morning he punched him in the face. After Sirius told her that she went and found James, they worked out a few differences and Jackie offered to race him on brooms that moment. He laughed and held out his hand and she took it.

Severus and Jackie got along fine; since-the fight that Sirius didn't tell her about overhearing- they often look up at each other and go back to whatever they were doing previously. Narcissa and Lucius noticed this and Lucius got Severus to tell him what he didn't want to hear. Plainly Lucius told Severus to get over it or try out for the team next year…. Of course that wasn't the entire story but what else could Severus say without giving away his and her secrets? Narcissa got nothing from Jackie but hear it all from Lucius when he dragged her away.

Jackie had also been thinking hard lately, something she doesn't really do outside of class… she wanted to tell Severus about her and Sirius Black. She wanted someone to tell that she loved him and not just him or his three friends; she could write to Chelsea, however Jimmy could intervene with the letter and who knows what could happen then…. At breakfast that same seven days later, Jackie's owl appeared with a letter for her:

_Jackie, your father and I are finally working things out since he's been banned from James. The girls are with Gamma and Gammpa in Dublin, they moved from Berlin, Germany to Dublin Ireland over the summer. Didn't they tell you when they came to visit, no you know apparently since I otherwise just told you. Gammpa will be sending you a box of Irish sweets..._

Just then another owl landed and dropped off a envelope sized box full to the brim with sweets. Jackie opened it and took one out; she ate it slowly as she continued the letter:

…_. I hope you're getting along well and I'm sorry about June. I never imagined Jimmy doing that to you; when I told you in me, he was so thrilled! Then something changed I guess, I don't know what and I'm afraid to know. Well be good and have fun this year okay! I love you very much._

_Love, mother_

Jackie hadn't used her cane in a long while; she didn't plan on going back to using it either, unless if she needed to beat Jimmy with it, then she would. Until then it was in her trunk with her broomstick and other unused knickknacks. Severus asked what the chocolates were and she handed him one, he took it and admitted he liked it. They sat comfortably with their backs leaning against each other's and reach over and taking an Irish chocolate as they talking about the future. Severus wanted to live forever and Jackie just wanted to live. She saved some for Sirius when she would be meeting them later that day in the Library when they went over work. For classes they both would have throughout the day; Sirius corrected her a few times on the work that had to get done. Finally, he asked her what was wrong. She only shook her head and said nothing wrong, just not having a good of a day of what she would like to have. He held her hand from across the table they worked on and he smiled at her, she looked up and smiled back.

It seemed that whenever he made sure she was doing something right, she was always doing it the wrong way; she even misspelled her name three times before Sirius finally did it for her. "Okay something is definitely wrong Miss. Jackie, just tell me." He begged her. She sighed and sat back.

All day she's been thinking of telling Severus about her Sirius, he deserved to know and Jackie was tired of pretending she hated her beau anyway. What would Severus do anyway? Break off their friendship… okay so yeah he probably would, but he could also come back to her and ask for her forgiveness as well; couldn't he? She looked up at her boyfriend of over a year and tried to smile, but couldn't.

Sirius sat back and frowned, "Do you want to break up or something?"

"No! No, of course not- unless if you want-." She said praying inside that he felt the same as her when it came to their relationship. Both students were in their robes yet; James and Remus, and Peter were out somewhere. Severus and the gang were in the dungeons…. The place they were in, in the library was secluded so it was unlikely they would be found.

"Hell no, I love you Jackie, I love what we have." He told her assuringly, "but there IS something bothering you, I can tell." He muttered to her, she nodded and leaned forward again although it took a lot of energy to do so. "Tell me, please." He begged.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I want to tell Severus… about us." She breathed out slowly, her hands in lap and her thumbs twiddling quickly waiting for his response. Sirius Black is serious when it comes to Jackie, at that moment he realized he loved her even more then yesterday or the day before. "Say something…" her voice trailed off slightly before she added 'please.'

He smiled and laid his arms out on the table, the sleeves of his robes were pushed up; his hood was inside out and he looked absolutely wonderful. "I agree," She twirled her thumbs slower now. "I agree we should tell people about us Jackie, I am really happy you think we should because I want to tell people about you. I've wanted so many time this past summer to tell my mum and dad about you, I even wanted to tell Regulus!" he said as if it was impossible. She forced a smile and she reached above the table and took his hands, he pulled her forward and kissed them gently both twice. Then he kissed her mouth sweetly and they leaned back again.

She smiled for real this time, "I've wanted to tell people too, I mean besides James, Remus, and Peter anyway. Severus deserves to know I think."

"Old Snivellus, Mr. Clean." Sirius sneered, she frowned and glared at him. "What?" he asked as if he didn't know.

She told him quietly, without anger or anything. "He's my friend too Sirius, I mean really; I don't talk about James like what you do to Severus."

"James is my buddy, he'll understand something if I tell him it."

"Like how he understand it when you told him that you loved me, yeah that's really understanding sweetie." She said rolling her eyes, she didn't to fight and she knew that's what was going to happen if she didn't steer their conversation away from James and Severus.

He must have known that as well because he said, "Look I don't want to fight. You're right as usual, James didn't understand soothe way I see it… Snape won't either. But really do I have to stop calling him Snivellus?" she laughed and shook her head.

"No just when you're around me," she told him grinning. "You can when I'm no where near you, as long as I don't see you saying or hearing you saying it- everything will be just fine. James can because he's not you, sorry luv." She added. He smiled and shrugged and kissed her cheek. He asked her what the future held for them, she smiled and sat back thinking. He watched her as she told him what she saw: "A home- a safe home of course, you and me in that safe home. Maybe two or three kids, if you want more we'll talk about it but anymore then ten and we got some issues to work out okay?" He laughed and nodded, still smiling as she told him her dreams. "I see us sitting outside with the kids, while the dog or dogs, that we have play with them; our owls are upstairs asleep. James and his wife are near by and come over with their little ones, Remus and Peter join us as we spend our lives together." She frowned slightly and looked at him, "I would want you support when I say that I would love to have Severus in the Future of Us as well." He nodded although he would have to think about certain things first, "Thank you." She told him and swallowed hard. "I know you don't like him but having him with me throughout the rest of my life is important to me, you know that right?" he nodded again, this time he knew that for sure. "I love you Sirius Black, that can never change." She whispered and felt a tear come her right eye as she continued thinking of him and her forever.

He got up when he saw the tear and went over to her; he kissed her. "I see you and me together forever and our kids, will be taken care of by us. They'll come to this school, and meet their friends and future lovers; me and you will grow old together and forever we'll live." She chuckled and kissed him; he used his thumb to rid her skin of the tears. "In six-seven years I will take you away for a week; just you and me and together we'll go through every thing. Then in twenty years, our kids, James', Remus', and Peter's will marry each other and we'll all be related. I've always wanted to be James' brother you know." He added for her pleasure. She just smiled and he stood her up as he comforted her, then he held her at arms length from his face. "Nothing would make me happier then knowing your happy Jackie Cross." He told her, she cried harder as she hugged him.

"I can help you with wanting to be James' brother Sirius," she said finally. She was ready to tell him about being his half sister, nevertheless, before she got her chance Severus came from nowhere.

"What do you to her!" he snapped, he saw her crying and thought he said something terrible to her. They both looked worriedly at him and he looked down at her. He stepped forward and being the brother he is, he grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled out his wand ad gathered her things and picked it up for her and handed it to her. He held his wand at Sirius' heart. "What did he do to you Jackie?" he demanded.

"Nothing, we were talking. I'm crying because I'm happy Severus, not sad." She tried to tell him as she rid her face of the watery mess her ducts got her into. He didn't believe her because he stated that Sirius was probably forcing her to say that if asked. "No," she snapped and broke free of his grip and went back to Sirius, she set her bag down and he put his arm around her waist and she did the same thing. Between her fingers, she grabbed onto his robes.

The two boys glared at each other, "I've been dating Sirius for the past year. Actually, since September of our first year Severus." His jaw dropped and he stormed out of the library. She turned to her boyfriend, "I better go after him. I love you," she said as she stooped down and grabbed her bag again. They held hands as long as their arm length permitted as she left the library to go after her friend who was seriously pissed off at her. She didn't see how she would ever become friends with him all over again; is had hoped that if Severus found by her telling him, then he wouldn't be so angry. But since he found out this way, he was majorly P-Oed!

* * *

Jackie Cross followed, actually ran, after Severus Snape into the Common Room; he turned to her and threatened to hit her, but didn't. She was grateful for that. "You lied to me!" he yelled finally, she dropped her bag on the couch closest to her and even nodded. Maybe admitting would help her situation a little bit. Everyone went quiet; Narcissa went to get Lucius from his Dormitory, they came back down almost at a run. 

As Malfoy and Black re-entered the Common Room Severus had just called her a liar again, she did nothing and her expression on her face didn't change. "Say something!" he snapped.

She bit her lip and said, "You're right." Everyone looked at each other. "I lied to you because you would have hated me, but guess what Severus I'm happy with what I did."

"But I'm always there for you, ever since our first damn day here at this school1" he swore when he noticed the entire Common Room listening to their brawl; Jackie half expected Severus to take out his wand and try to hex her. "Why him?" he said finally, everyone looked at each other: they thought this was a matter of Jackie dating someone and Severus being jealous because possibly he likes her and can't let her know that. "Why him Jackie! Tell me!" he yelled again.

"I don't know why him- Severus as my friend you should be happy for me, if it weren't for him, I would be home right now because I would dropped out of school to stay with my mother!" she said, her voice rose. He stepped towards her and she stood her ground. Narcissa looked up at Lucius, everyone was waiting to hear who it was she was with. "We've been together for the past year Severus. I wanted to tell you-."

"And what he forced you with magic so you wouldn't?" he growled.

Jackie shook her head, "I told him I was ready to tell you about us Severus; today even, not twenty minutes before you found us in the Library-, we were doing homework for those who started thinking we were doing something else!" she snapped at the listeners.

"But the bloody hell would you chose Black! Of all people that I hate, besides that Potter?" he added in disgust. Everyone gasped; Sirius Black was whom she was going out with.

"Yes I'm dating Sirius, get over it will you?" she yelled at them, Narcissa clapped her hand to her face; the way she figured was that if Jackie and Sirius dated she'd join his side and not Voldemort's when the time came. Lucius glared at Jackie with murder and hatred in his eyes.

Severus growled something in Latin (from knowing spells so well) and then looked up at her as he began pacing, his fists were formed and against his hips. "You never told me why?" he asked her his voice somewhat calmer. His face was red from anger and his eye blazed black.

She sighed and sat down on the couch that was behind her, "because I don't want to lose you, just like I don't want to lose him Severus. I- I love him, I was planning on telling you sometime in the near future I swear." She promised standing up again and going over to Severus Snape, his right hand twitched towards his wand. She didn't notice. She put her hands on his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I never told anyone how you and Lily Evans were such great friends, have I?" she whispered, he shook his head. Lily told Jackie and Jackie told Severus she knew about their friendship before they started school. "I love him Severus and nothing you say or do can change that, I'm sorry you found out this way." She muttered and turned to leave. Her Quidditch Captain came over to her, she was ready for being booted off; she hated competing against James anyway.

"Your off." He said.

"Perfect," she smiled. "I hate competing against family anyway, good luck finding a new seeker as the snow falls." Okay so maybe she didn't want to leave the team, but they didn't need to know that. He stared after her as she left.

"We're through Jackie!" Severus yelled, she got to the door and turned to him.

"We never started Severus, I understand how you feel; just remember that you are not the only person or friend in my life." She said and left, her bag disappeared and reappeared on her shoulder as she walked outside.

The weather was colder so she pulled out her cloak from her bag and put it on, she walked quickly to her spot on the lake and soon got there too. Hydra and Hydro would be huddled in their den with their parents and brothers and sisters so she walked the lake alone for a long time. She thought about what Sirius told her in the library about their futures together and came to one conclusion: she couldn't wait.

* * *

A week or so after the big fight between Jackie and Severus and her getting kicked off the team, the entire school had finally heard about it. It only took so long because no Slytherin wanted to talk about such a disgusting ordeal. Finally word leaked and spread like wildfire. But finally, Sirius and Jackie were able to hold hands in the open and James could talk to Jackie about it now too; Sirius of course felt guilty that their relationship got her kicked off the team, but the guilt swelled into nothing when during breakfast eight days after the fight when the Quidditch Captain for Slytherin team begged Jackie to come back. No one wanted to have tryouts during winter season let alone train, Jackie would have happily and he knew that. 

So after being reinstated back onto the team, she spent her weekends training with her once again teammates. In December before the Holiday break Ravenclaw and Slytherin competed against each other and Slytherin won by more then a hundred points; Sirius cheered for her as from what Remus told her later. When the Break did come, Sirius begged Jackie to come back with him, James, Remus, and Peter. She said she couldn't, too much work to get done and she planned on trying to get Severus to talk to her again; maybe not become friends all over, but at least talking to her. He finally gave up and boarded the train a day later, she jumped up to him and they kissed. They told each other they loved the other and the train started to move with her still on it; he told her to hurry up and get off and she jumped off finally. He waved through the window and she waved back until he was gone from view. Jackie spent the entire vacation trying to get Severus to talk to her again, she failed every time. Finally she went up to him and slapped him for being so stubborn and she told him about Sirius calling him Snivellus; that he never calls him it anymore because of her. He didn't believe her but the more he thought about it, the more he realized she was right. The remaining Slytherins also tried to get Jackie to kiss some other guy under mistletoe. They failed as well. Even though it was mistletoe and Sirius wouldn't mind, she was sure, she still didn't proving to everyone that she was definitely faithful.

Sirius found that out when he got back, in person he gave her her present. A necklace his mother gave him to give to her, he told her finally about Jackie and she insisted that she wear the necklace. Jackie had given him a gift too, but that didn't compare to his. He had her close her eyes and she felt him tying it around her neck, he told her to open her eyes and she was speechless when she saw it hanging there around her neck. It was beautiful, with a green diamond in it; the jewel itself hung off the chain and went down her chest an extra inch or so, the diamond was about the size of a nut, and there were two of them hanging there. Another, thicker, chain wrapped around the place were the two single chains hung from. He apologized for it being green, he wanted a different one but his mother was very persistent apparently. She just laughed at him and said she loved him and hugged him, thanking him over and over for it, he laughed and hugged her back. They kissed and he held her for a few minutes before departing to go back to separate Common Rooms. He walked her down and kissed her again, James smiled from the stairs as he waited for his friend. Her handsome beau and his beautiful girl would end up together, they both knew that and they wanted to make sure nothing came in their way from that becoming a reality.

* * *

Severus started speaking to her again finally after Gryffindor won their second match of the season in January; they went against Hufflepuff and won by over fifty points. That night Remus disappeared again, Jackie realized as she lay in trying to sleep why he was always disappearing, he was a werewolf once a month and a boy for the rest of the time! She also knew where he must have been too, she jumped out of bed. The necklace was in her trunk closed and locked with three different spell combinations. She dressed in jeans and a sweater and her cloak. She snuck out of the castle and went outside to the tree that hits back, if memory served her right Professor Sprout called it the Whomping Willow. 

Jackie Cross raced to the tree in the dead of night with only the full moon to guide and finally she reached the tree. Her jeans were soaked her fingers numb as well as her toes, her breathed was visible and she still risked her life and freedom to go and see Remus as a werewolf. She's never seen one before and she needed to know. She got onto her belly and crawled (a little to determine wouldn't you say?) over to the opening that she saw as she got closer. The tree still sensed her there and began trying to beat her but she rolled, jumped up and dove into the opening. She suffered a cut on her forehead and it bled buts he ignored it for now. She walked with her wan out and in position to strike incase wolf-boy jumped out at her, the light from her wand led her way and she depended on it completely. She must have walked at least a half-mile before finally coming to a stop when her head hit something made of wood. _Trapdoor_, she thought. She pointed her lit wand up towards where the wood had been just a moment ago and saw that her theory was proven correct, she smiled to herself as she put her wand back in her pocket and reached up above her and pushed slowly but quickly. She stopped suddenly when she heard a rip noise taking effect. She frowned hoping it wasn't a creature from a near by forest or den or something, she shivered a few times before trying to open the door again and she took her first glimpse into the world of the werewolf.

The only thing she could really see was the floor, covered in claw marks, the walls already being stripped of the new looking wallpaper and furniture torn in half. She had heard a rumour not long ago that ghosts from the Wars Past lived in the place she thought was looking into at that moment: the Shrieking Shack. The ghosts were violent and deadly, was the rumour she had heard from older students in her first year but didn't believe them since ghosts could touch anything, let alone rip apart a wooden chair and throw it across the room. She waited to see it Remus was close by, he wasn't, so he had to have been upstairs…. She lifted the trapdoor open all the way and set it down even slower and carefully then when she opened it, the hinges didn't squeak and it made a soft bump as she set it down. Turing around she realized she expected him to be standing right there behind her, breathing down her neck, ready to tear her apart limb from limb; when Jackie Cross turned around all was behind her was what she first saw when she arrived only in a whole new angle. The room was large, about the size of her bedroom actually; the desk with a mirror wasn't cracked or anything and the drawers were still in the desk itself still. At least Remus didn't break everything…yet… She went over and stood with her back against a wall so no surprises would scare her to death, right ahead of her were the stairs that led to the upstairs of course. The room she was in was about twenty feet in height, the stairs had to have been at least forty steps maybe more. The railing for the steps were broken so no use in using them apparently; Jackie looked down and saw a wand. She recognized it as Remus' wand, she picked it up and went over and put it on the desk where he would hopefully find it in the morning after he's been turned back into a human again. When she turned around this time, there was a growl and howl from the wolf on the second floor, he smelled her. She whipped around and realized she also left the trap door open: if he saw that, went through and got past the Willow. He could hurt, kill or even bite someone and it wouldn't be his fault but her own! That guilt would kill her and ruin her life and the one she planned on having with Sirius.

Remus as a werewolf, wow what a sight! He was bald, small for a werewolf, but then of course he was only twelve or so years in age. As a full-grown werewolf he'll be almost twice as big, he stood on all fours, but his hind legs stuck out at a odd angle as if broken. Maybe it was just the oddly shaped bone in his hind legs. He even had a tail; Jackie laughed when she finally noticed it. She also noticed that as a wolf he was muscular, but of course that could be from spending months ripping things, breaking, and running a locked house for a while…you never really know with werewolves.

Remus came towards her slower smelling her out, she back away. "Remus it's me, Jackie." She whispered, barely a whisper actually. More like she mouthed it: she was terrified; right away though she promised herself that no matter how much she was begged by people she wouldn't tell them who the werewolf was. She brought back out her wand and pointed it him, she used the disarming charm and he was blasted backwards, stupid yet smart. He was thrown back and she ran to close the trap door, it fell shut with a _thump_ and she turned just as Remus tackled her to the ground. Her wand went flying from her hand and she cried out as his claw of his right hand dug into her stomach. The only real concern was his mouth and if he bit her then she'd be joining him in this terrible place. "Remus Stop it!" she yelled, she knew he didn't understand her, but it was worth a shot.

She was able to kick him and he whined as she got him in the head, she muttered an apology. Before she could stand back up, he came back even more pissed off and she used her legs to keeps his fangs off of her; instead he clawed her legs to hell and right away blood seeped through and she felt the warm liquid fall down towards her mid section. She yelled again when he scratched her throat. She put her hand over her neck and saw that it wasn't bleeding enough to be worried about it so she didn't care about that right now. Bringing one leg back she went forward with it again as hard as she could and he was distracted long enough for her to go into fetal position and pray that he would think her dead. Remus had whined again, and came back over to her. He smelled her and a claw of his ran down her back to test her, she figured. She shivered but he didn't seem to have noticed it as he grabbed her and threw her into the wall where she passed out.

Jackie woke up in the hospital with Remus Lupin sobbing right next to her, his face was buried in his arm and he dressed but looked terrible. When he had turned back to normal he went downstairs and could see her; he immediately thought of Sirius and how that would affect their friendship. He carried her back to the school where the nurse was waiting for him by the tree, she screamed and nearly punished him herself. Like what Jackie expected her found his wand on the dresser and hers as well; he wondered what spells she used against him last night as they hurried up to the hospital wing. Once there the nurse fixed her legs, arms, and back up; cleaned and dressed her wounds that were everywhere. Apparently after she had passed out he continued scratching at her skin, he sobbed as he sprinted up to get Sirius, James, and Peter. He told them nothing about him causing it but had fallen to his knees next to Sirius' bed and tried to tell him about Jackie's second attack in only six months. He fled back down as they got dressed and sprinted down to see Sirius' girl in the hospital.

Remus got down there, not bothering to get into different clothes; when he got down there he stayed at her bed and a minute later she woke. Jackie smiled weakly at him and put her hand on top of his head, he looked up and gasped. He hugged her carefully and damned her.

"I almost killed you Jackie!" he yelled in a whisper. She giggled.

"But you didn't." she told him, he stared at her and then hugged her again, "I'm sorry, I was just tired of no knowing." She whispered. He let her go and shook her apology away.

"You fault will never make up for mine." He told her, "I'm sorry I nearly killed you. Right when I saw you laying there, I thought of what Sirius would do to me…" he trailed off as they got to the doors. They stopped to breathe for a moment as for Peter to catch up. He stepped aside.

"Don't worry about Sirius," she mouthed. He cried again as he took her hand as Sirius, James, and Peter ran over. The nurse looked up from her office, but did nothing to stop it; Jackie would beg her to let them stay anyway. Right away Sirius went to her not stopping, he embraced her.

"What were you doing, you could have gotten killed!" he snapped as he let her go and held her by the shoulders.

"I like it when you angry with me, you're cuter." The drugs to rid of her pain in the legs, chest, throat, arms, and back had a odd effect on her apparently because she never said that before. He smirked at James and he smiled back, trying hard not to laugh out loud. He kissed her anyway. "Beside I had no control over it anyway, Remus said I was sleep walking; I never sleep walk, never too late to start though apparently." They turned to Remus who had decided to sit down on the bed next to Jackie.

He didn't know what he had mind, but he had no idea it would be so… well just keep reading.

"He came down to get something to eat before breakfast, urges you know? And I guess he saw me and came to make sure I wasn't in trouble or something. I think I got away from him and he got there just in time to save my life. I owe him my life Sirius," she told him. He took her hand looked at his best friend. He let go of Jackie and he hugged Remus thanking him. Sirius thought along with the other two that Remus fought off what-ever-it-was because he was all scratched up as well and had a bruise on his face (where he was kicked). "I passed out, I don't know what happened afterward. He's a hero," she said smiling looking over at him. The other three looked at him too, Remus didn't smile or anything; his red blotchy eyes, scratched face and bruised knuckles. He looked terribly tired as well. "Thank you Remus Lupin," she said, she took Sirius' hand and he kissed her again.

"I don't know what I'd do with you Jackie, I don't even want to think about it…." he whispered as he leaned closer to her. James took her other hand.

"You're practically my sister-in-law now!" he announced, Sirius smiled at him and went over and sat next to Remus and put his arm around his shoulders. "You and Jackie, Remus and his girl, Peter and his, and me and Lily!" he nearly cried just thinking about having Evans as his wife. Jackie smiled and nodded, he grinned back at her as the nurse came into the room.

"Alright you've seen her, now get out. Cross needs to rest and it's early enough for you four boys to go back to bed as well." She snapped hurrying over and ushering them, Jackie sat up.

"But I don't want to stay in here," she whined. Madam Pomfrey looked back at her, "Please, I can't stay in here all day, things need to get done; what about class?" she asked, saying anything to get out of bed.

She chuckled, "No," Jackie frowned and sat back.

"I'll let you know about any homework, but she's right," Jackie's jaw dropped when James said this.

"What about me being your sister-in-law?" she asked.

He laughed and went back over to her, "Look, your all cut up and you're in pain and on meds, you need rest. Sirius help me out here," he said. Sirius ran over at a slow pace and whispered that he'd come back during lunch to visit her. She kissed him quickly catching him by surprise and he left with James pushing him forward. Jackie would sneak out later and visit the kitchen with the house-elves. she got big trouble when she was caught getting back into bed by Madam Pomfrey.


	8. Fights and Flying Chapter 8

Fights and Flying Chapter 8

As the healing process began, Jackie got a lot of visitors, even Dumbledore. Of course he came in to ask that she keeps Remus' secret. She sat up and nodded, promising on her life she won't tell a soul; he had gripped her hand gently and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and he left. Sirius came in every day for at least a hour before going out again, Severus came in as well; he brought her a tulip he knicked from Hagrid's garden. She laughed when he handed it to her and she told him she loved it. Finally three days later she left the hospital wing when she had a test to do in Potions, being Severus' partner in the exam she passed it better then she thought she would. She admitted he did most of the work and he got the better grade. For the next week she walked slower and Water-Walked barely; her legs when they finally did heal all the way were severely scarred and always would be. When Madam Pomfrey offered to use a potion to get rid of them, she asked that she keep them…as a memory. Pomfrey stared at her but shook her head and Jackie left again right after arriving. She hurried down to dinner for a good Thursday night and that Saturday, James was going up against Hufflepuff to see who got to play in the final game of the season; then three weeks after that Slytherin was going against Ravenclaw for the final game showdown.

On Friday the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch captains got into a fight and Jackie was first on the scene; she yelled for Sirius and he came out when he heard her call him. James right behind him, the Lion kicked the Badger in the gut. Severus came into the Entrance with James Potter and he pointed his wand at both of them and they separated after both being thrown into a separate wall. Jackie stepped away from him bumping into James, she had never seen that power in him before; she was a little scared.

"Knock the shit off or you'll both be flying through glass windows next time, got it?" he growled. They nodded, they both had a bruise or two, the Badger probably had a cut lip, but Jackie couldn't see him from her distance.

"Severus calm down," Jackie whispered as McGonagall hurried into the Entrance Hall.

"Snape put your wand away now!" she shrieked, then turned to the two captains. "Who would like to tell me what bloody happened?" she asked looking from one to the other.

Lion glared at Badger, "He came at me with his wand and said he was going to hex me-."

"Liar!" Badger yelled at Lion, McGonagall's face turned flush and then the colour of beets.

"I am not! He attacked me, she saw it." He said pointing at Jackie, she stepped back again.

"Don't drag me into this, I saw nothing Professor. They started fighting when I entered the Hall," she breathed out. She stepped back again, into Potter again. Lucius watched as the second year watched the two captains.

Badger yelled, "No, he started it and he hit me first!" he yelled, other teachers were coming into the Hall now. They both stood up quickly and both exchanged spells; Jackie covered her face and turned. Sirius took her from James and she stood at his side with his right side in the middle of her body, he took her hand. McGonagall took out her wand but it was too late, Lion cast a fire spell and the Badger was nothing but a burst of flame; Jackie looked over as he did nothing but screamed and beg for help. Jackie stepped forward; she looked back at Sirius, he was frozen with fear- so were James and Remus. Badger screamed even more.

"Bloody hell, you people!" she muttered loudly and stepped forward and used magic to put the fire out that surrounded him completely. He had passed out from the exhaustion and the smoke that had creped into his lungs made him breathe hard even as he lay unconscious. Jackie hurried forward and made sure he still had a pulse. Professor Flitwick scurried forward as well and knelt down. "He'll live but he needs rest." Jackie muttered. He nodded and used a levitation spell to carry his burned body to the hospital wing. Badger's body had been burned so badly blisters had formed on most every spot on the body; his hair was gone so he was bald now, and it would be at least a few months before he a full head of hair back. She went to Severus; he stared at her.

"Why did you help him, someone would have."

"Then they would have right away-."

"Detention for the rest of the year!" McGonagall breathed out slowly as she gave her own Gryffindor Quidditch Captain detention, "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Professor it wasn't his fault, he was being controlled. He would never have used that spell unless under the Imperius Curse," she said calmly. Everyone turned to her again, Sirius stepped forward but James quickly grabbed him; Jackie didn't see that happen.

"Are you willing to bet your position on you team for that?" she asked, and Jackie nodded, definitely. "Fine, we'll run tests on Mr. Hector here. Meanwhile stay out of the hospital wing, Jerome's brother, Jeffery will need rest."

"I would never hurt my brother Professor, we were fighting about-."

"Doesn't matter!" she barked at him. "Go to your Common Room Hector; now."…

_(I own the two Hectors) Jerome is the same age as Jeffery; twins but fraternal, not identical. _

…Jackie watched as Jerome was walked with a group of friend right behind them, he looked back at her and smiled. She nodded and left the school to go see Hydro and Hydra, the fairy water twins.

"It's undeniable, the spells they'll use on Jerome will hurt and on Jeff, he'll be in pain when they pour the water on him at Mungo's!" Jackie was nearly yelling inside, but outside she her voice was louder but not yelling, as she wanted to be. She was pacing back and forth on the water; she treated the water like what Sirius treats the solid ground under his feet. Hydro and Hydra sat patiently as their friend let it all out: the anger and frustration.

"Let it out Jackie, let-it-out." Hydra told her smiling for comforting reasons.

"Jerome was there, he let me ride on his broom last year, and he's the reason why I love flying. Jeff and I never really met, but I'm sure we'd never get along anyway. I mean with me being in- in Slytherin and he's in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or whatever. And what about the person who put Jeffery under his command!" she yelled in frustration and the water started to move quickly. Hydra and her brother moved so they wouldn't get hurt by the waves as they sat on the rocks; a bog enough wave smashing against where they say could knock them out for a good few hours or even kill them. She settled thinking of her two small friends and sighed; she kicked the water and it went splashing against the side of the wall instead. She felt tired all of a sudden, "I bet someone put him under that Imperious, either a student who just really hated them both or a Death Eater as school." They both gasped.

"No, don't say that! A Death Eater here?" they cried and flew to Jackie nearly knocking her over, they clung onto her sleeve and held on tighter then necessary. "Why here?" Hydro asked her, she shrugged.

She voiced a few thoughts, "Spying for Voldemort, just because he was bored, hated them both, wants to win the match next game. Jeff's injury is bad enough where he'll be out for at least a month, _my_ burns were bad but his is terrible." She closed her eyes and tried to remember everyone in the Entrance Hall: too many people were there; she can't remember all their faces. She went over and sat on the rock by Hydro and Hydra, quickly and carefully the two fairies moved down the rocks both looking terrified about something.

"What are-." She screamed and jumped as someone grabbed her from behind and into the loading building for the boats; the boats weren't there of course but it smelled of wet wood.

Jackie struggled still unable to see who it had been, she knew it wasn't Sirius otherwise she would turned and actually kissed him. James and a few others came to mind, but they were ripped from her mind as the person who dragged her threw her into the wall. She hit her head but was able to stay conscious.

It was a man with cold skin, tall, dressed in black and blond hair. He wore an odd shaped necklace around his neck and he looked afraid but angry. "What do you want?" Jackie muttered as she rubbed her head and stood up. She glanced at the necklace, she recognized the stone in it.

"Where the bloody hell am I, tell me human or die."

"You're at a school, bastard." She snapped, she used her magic without him noticing as she gathered up water from behind him as had it transform into a person made of water.

He stared at her and pointed to wards the school, "This is not a school girl! That is a run down castle used for nothing! Where am I!" he yelled. He lowered his hand and hit her as he lowered it to his side. She gasped from the sudden pain in her cheek and fell to the ground again. She looked up at him and had the waterman do what she wanted him to do. He rushed at the blond man and he yelled for her to stop as she got up and sprinted to the castle. He followed her so she jumped off the pathway and climbed up the rocks, stupid-stupid-stupid.

Hydro flew as fast as he could and found Severus first as he came outside to find Jackie. James was close by and heard the plea as Sirius' girl was trapped with a creature of some sort. He went in and grabbed Remus and got Sirius to follow.

Back with Jackie and the man who was now catching up to her was within reach of her hair and finally he grabbed her around the waist. "Let go!" she struggled and saw James. "James!" she screamed for help; James' eyes narrowed and took out his wand and so did the four behind him, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and Severus. "Sirius, Severus!" she yelled.

"Stay back or die, tell me where we are?" he whispered. It was hard to breath as he moved his arm to around her throat, Sirius demanded her release but the man ignored him.

"You're at our school, Hogwarts, we're students; I have the same necklace you know." She added.

He began thinking: with two he could give one to Drusilla and they could rule the day and night, "Walk, we're going to go get it."

"I'd rather not." She muttered; her classmates had no idea what was going on. But Jackie was making worse because his arm tightened around her neck. She gasped for air, but he lowered his arm slightly and she added. "It's mine and you'll never have it," she said. She then rammed her elbow into his stomach and forced her heel down hard on his toes and he screamed and she pushed him away from her so she could get to Sirius in time. They and met her, Sirius took her in his arms and held her tight; she rested her head on his chest and Severus asked is she was OK. She looked back at him and nodded and turned to Sirius again and he kissed her as Remus and James took over along with Severus. He used a spell that made the man suffer from several wounds and James looked at him disgusted.

"Are you a martin Snivellus?" he asked him, Severus glared at him, and pointed his wand at him. Jackie yelled for them to watch out as the blond man came and grabbed James, Sirius let go of Jackie and went to help his best friend. Peter screamed and started crying as he collapsed onto the grass, Jackie went to him and asked for him to stop, and be brave; Cross ran to help her brother.

The man's face went rigid and Jackie realized he was a vampire, "I Spike, take thee life." He said speaking Shakespearian. Jackie pulled out her wand now and had it pointed at Spike, James wasn't afraid. Spike held James by the throat with his arm draped around him, the vampire looked at the second years, no fear was showing. It worried Remus. Spike wore a short sleeve shirt and combat boots; he also had a long sleeve leather coat that went to ankles almost. It looked new and barely worn already. He hair eyes were hazel and his skin pale; it made Jackie think of when she spent four months getting her skin to change colour last year.

Sirius begged for him to be let go, "Take me instead."

Jackie looked at him, "What? No, if I give it you will you let him go." Sirius asked what that was, but she didn't answer.

"Sure, I like a good gift. Now be good little girl and go and get it." She nodded and ran off. Sirius was still asking what that was when she came back; Jackie took something else from Narcissa, she had one almost the same thing so she asked if she could borrow it. Cissy had given it to her and before she found out why, Jackie was gone.

"Let him go first," Jackie forced as she caught her breath. Spike said to hand it over first, she shook her head. "That is my brother," she really meant it, although no one realized it. "Let him go and I'll give it to you-."

"Give what?" Sirius yelled. She told him to be quiet and he looked at Remus and Peter.

James was let go and waited until he was close enough where she could grab his arm and pull him to her, she instead would go back on her promise and use her magic; the blood that had already dried on his face, hands, and any other visibly part of his body was washed away as the gigantic wave came up and took him without a word. He yelled for help as he disappeared from view; the wave carried him so far from the castle, the Germans would use him for the war. Jackie went over to the ledge and saw him gone, Hydra flew over to her and sat on her shoulder with her brother on the other. Sirius ran over to her.

_Just imagine a high wind blowing and then the light fades as he scene dissolves into Saturday at eleven..._

James mounted his broom and kicked off right away and went into position; Severus took Jackie's hand and held it tighter then he meant to, but she didn't care; her focus was on her brother. the snitch was released and he watched as it disappeared into the bright sun, clouds formed right then and it golden ball became invisible to the naked eye. he sighed as he lost sight of it, then the whistle was blown and the quaffle was released and the game started. James flew off to his right and went to wards were Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting cheering for him. The opponents had already scored a goal, ten-zero for Ravenclaw, the two brothers had decided not to cancel the game and now they were competing against each other. One would win and the other will lose today... Jackie watched as her half brother circled ten times while Gryffindor scored three times and Ravenclaw another two times, tying the game.

Severus growled every time James' team scored, he was for the Badgers and Jackie was for her brother's team. She gasped as James went into a dive, she jumped up and went to the railing. she gripped it with her fist and yelled for James to pull out, even with the ground, he couldn't hear her of course but still did pull out a spectacular dive and the other Seeker urged for his broom to go faster. James did the same thing and pulled ahead slightly. Jackie started beating the railing yelling for her big brother to go faster.

"COME ON JAMES, GO FASTER!!" she screamed. James suddenly pulled ahead and reached out; so did Badger as he pulled up next to him as well. he reached out and hit James' arm out of the way, but James just pulled up faster.

"NOOO!" Severus yelled when James grabbed the golden ball.

"YES!" Jackie yelled as she punched the air and hurried down to him. Sirius met her half way and they took hands as they ran over to him. James jumped up and down as he held the Snitch, Jerome picked him up and held James on his shoulder...

James looked down at Sirius, he saw Lily up in the stands smiling as she spoke with her girlfriends. Jackie saw Severus kick the wall of the stands as he left them; Gryffindor and Slytherin would be going against each other in three weeks from that day. Jackie turned Sirius to her and she kissed him, he stared at her as she let him go and kissed her back. James laughed at them and turned back to his fans...

* * *

Three weeks later, the game started during a thunderstorm; Jackie had cheated and helped James with his vision problem with his glasses. she used a spell that would repel the rain drops, he hugged her and wished her luck. He wore the gold and scarlet as she had the green and silver robes on. 

"Hey get away from her Gryffindor."

"It's alright, we were wishing each other luck." she said quickly and walked away following her Captain to their side of the changing rooms. She waved back at him but he was already walking away so he didn't see her wave at him from behind. She saw Sirius coming to wards her, she smiled as he reached her finally and kissed her.

"I love you Jackie, don't get hurt or anything today. I can't take that anymore," he said as if he has been the getting hurt.

She laughed, "I promise, or at least I'll try not to get hurt OK." he nodded and kissed her quickly. "If you hurry you can catch up with James," she asked him, he thought she was going to ask which side he was one, but she didn't. She kissed him and hurried to catch up with her Captain, he turned to her and told her to do her best as it was up to her to win the game.

"Jackie," he said. She was relaxed, she looked up at him, she was the only one who wasn't nervous or scared. "If we need a fast grab, this is it; get the damn Snitch as fast as you can." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What do you think I did the very first game, take my time?" she said as she led the way outside, "Good luck!" she called as she disappeared into the pouring rain; her new acquired magic helped her a great deal that game. She knew from the score board that Gryffindor was in the lead by twenty to ten, she knew that her team would win if she wanted them too, instead she planned on letting James win this game. She saw a bludger head her way and she dodged it easily, he changed direction and went a different way and she heard a Beater close by, hit it in some direction. James came out of nowhere, she smirked at him.

"Seen it yet!" he yelled through the pouring rain, then he noticed something, "You're not even wet." he was soaked and shivering, she was just cold.

She put her hand on his back and he dried off right away. he stare at her as she did a simple spell to keep him dry, "How do you do that?"

"Just simple water magic that Hydro taught me last year, try going swimming without getting wet?" she laughed and sped off. "Come on it's over here." James saw it too, he sped after her.

"You take it Jackie, you deserve ti with everything you've been through." he yelled.

"Hell no, if you let me win by all the shit I go through, you'd never win a match against me; Besides I already made up my mind, you're getting it this game!" She told him.

"Then we get it together." he yelled, she laughed and finally agreed, first they needed someone to see them getting the snitch at the same time.

The the rain stopped long enough for people see the two Seekers, everyone grew louder as they both raced to get it. If they had perfect eyesight they would be able to see them both smiling as they reached for it at the same time; the whistle blew when James and Jackie grabbed the snitch at the same time. They held onto it as they landed, both completely dry.

"WE WON!" Slytherin cheered.

"WE WON!" Gryffindor cheered.

"Actually both of you won," they frowned and glared at the Ref.

"WHAT?!" they yelled, Sirius and Severus both ran down. "We grabbed it at the same time," James told them, Jackie nodded.

They all asked who was the final winner, Dumbledore came down, "Who touched it first?" he asked them, Jackie looked at James.

"He did, but we grabbed it at the same time-."

"WE WON!" Gryffindor yelled, Jackie smiled again and let go.

"Jackie." James said, she shrugged and went back to the Slytherin team as they yelled with anger, but not at her as she figured they would have been.

...Gryffindor won that year and they also won the House Cup in June as well; the exams went by smoothly and James and Jackie passed along with Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Severus of course. The blond man who almost killed Jackie and James was never seen again. On April first, James was able to steal a kiss from Lily Evans; he paraded around for a week, she always threatened to hex him. Lucius and Narcissa got engaged on the train ride home and Sirius liked how Jackie was amused that he proposed on the train, where they had also met. Lily and Jackie became friends-sort of- they spoke and did homework together in the library, but on the train they were complete strangers and that didn't bother Jackie one bit. On the ride home Cross sat with her Quidditch team since they were going to say good-bye to three players, the two Beaters and one Chaser were in their seventh year in Jackie's second. Her Quidditch captain had next year yet to get the Cup for Quidditch; she wasn't promising that she would let James win next year, but she just might do it again... she wasn't sure yet. Sirius passed a few times and she always saw him, she smiled and he grinned back at her. Her trunk and owl were with her, her owl out of it's cage and standing next to her, Gyn was silent as usual. Her friend Severus sat next to her and she leaned against him like a pillow, Sirius saw this the first time, but didn't care. Severus kept his arm around her and often whispered in her ear, she smiled when he did, because it tickled; Lucius and Narcissa sat alone in their own compartment as she already began planning her wedding in a year.

When the train got in, Jackie had Gyn in his cage and was at the windows, she saw Jimmy waving at the train as it pulled in; not waving at her, but waving with a huge smile on his face. She waved at him and he actually waved back! Jackie wondered if he was on drugs or drunk; James didn't see him right away but did when Jackie went over to him as Jamie and Jodie ran over to Jackie as they saw her. Jimmy said that Jackie's parents couldn't make it, and she was practically family anyway so he picked her up this year. Jamie and Jodie's curls had gotten curlier and longer, they eyes were ligther and beautiful. James said hello to them and gave them the last of the sweets he had gotten from the cart on the train. Sirius picked up Jodie and she pecked his cheek. He reddened and hoped that Jackie didn't see, she had and she laughed at him. He kissed her quickly and Jimmy's eye narrowed, Jackie wore the green necklace he gave her for Christmas.

Severus's father had glanced over and caught Jimmy's eye, the began thinking the same things: Jackie was old enough now, she was still underage but... it was getting close to her time when she joined Chelsea. Jackie went to Severus and hugged him good-bye, he hugged her back. He told her to remember to write, she promised and made him promise the same thing, he chuckled and nodded and she went with Justin Riddell. Dorea was there and she glared at Jimmy as he walked past her.

"Can't keep me away from my son Dorea." he whispered as he past her, Jackie held Jodie and Jamie was next to her oldest and youngest sisters as the young girl told Jackie all about home. Jimmy pushed Jackie's trunk with Gyn on top of it. He listened as Jamie spoke quickly and clearly. He wondered if his oldest daughter noticed the bruise on her shoulder or the back of the neck; Jackie hadn't. James rode home with Dorea, Sirius with his mother and father and younger brother, Remus with his parents, and Peter with his mother's boyfriend and of course his mother. Severus left with his mother and father; Lily told her parents as her older sister Petunia glared at her as she spoke all about the spells and potions she made that year, the grades she had gotten and about her friends. Chelsea lay home in bed, waiting to have to tell her daughter that she might be pregnant again...


	9. Confessions Part 2 Chapter 9

_(Year three goes by fast with the exception that Jackie tells Sirius everything)_

Confessions Part 2 Chapter 9

For the duration of the summer Jackie spent her time thanking her gods that her mother, Chelsea was not pregnant again with Jimmy's fourth child. Chelsea dreamed happy when the doctor told her she wasn't, she even hugged him. He had just stared at her and dismissed her perplexed; Chelsea acted sad when she told Jimmy after she had returned home.

Dorea Potter had to sadly tell her son that his father, Justin Riddell had moved away from London and out to Scotland for a vacation home during the summer. James wrote his father once a week and Jackie always got it first; she burned the letters hoping with no trace of them, James would hate their father as much as she does.

* * *

For the third year of her magic schooling Jackie went to Diagon Ally with her mother and sisters, they were three years old now and could speak fluently and were gorgeous young girls. On her birthday Jackie Cross visited the shops and her mother got her a birthday present as well, new gloves for when she played Quidditch. Peter was there when she arrived, she pushed her mother from the shop before she could enter; she doubted that Peter would put the pieces together but if he was here, James, Sirius, or Remus might be as well. He turned when she heard her and squeaked in surprise and welcomed her to join him as he searched for his books. 

"You really look up to Sirius and James don't you Peter?" she asked as he spoke of nothing but them.

"Remus too!" he added, she smiled and nodded. "I was at James' the other day; he's real upset over his father not returning his letters." He muttered, Jackie frowned.

"Peter, look, Jim- Justin- I babysat for him last year. He left sure, he gets the letters I'm sure but with Rebecca being ill again, he's has a lot on his mind." She said as they paid for their new books and left the shop together. He asked how she knew Rebecca Riddell was sick, "She contacted me, wanted to tell me about the girls, Jamie and Jodie are growing so beautifully." She smiled and stopped suddenly, "Er, I have to go this way. Sorry Peter," he shook his head signifying it was no big deal, "Thanks, er, I'll write you okay?" he smiled and nodded. She hugged him quickly and left to go down the steps to a shop. Her mother was sitting at one of the tables, waiting for her.

Boarding the train a few weeks later Jackie got the trunk on alone and got on, Gyn was asleep again. She didn't want to stay home this year she decided; summer went by way to fast and she needed to get out of the house for the next nine months. Her hair was longer now; her eyes were still violet; her skin was tanned and pretty to look at. She was given jealous glares by a few Gryffindor girls and a few other girls from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even Slytherin. She realized she was becoming pretty and smiled at this thought. She nodded at herself and looked up when she heard someone's name being called.

"Angel!" she wanted to scream when she recognized the man who yelled it, it was the vampire she defeated along with Hydro and the others on the cliff. "Angel!" he yelled again, a few girls looked over, the seventh years giggled when he looked at them. He grinned and walked towards them, but their mother's pulled them away from the man. Jackie went onto the train and pulled out her invisibility cloak and pulled it on, she closed the door to her compartment and went over to the two men talking. They looked around the students, they weren't wizards otherwise she would have seen their wands by now.

"Shut up Spike," Angel muttered. "Where are they, the humans with the demons inside them?" he asked, he was talking about her and James and Sirius probably.

"The girl was over there, they're from Salem, who knows where the bloody hell they went now."

Angel sighed, "They are not from Salem, I'm sure of it Spike. You probably dreamed what happened to you Spike, go home and don't drag me here again." Angel was handsome with an angelic face and figure, broad shoulders and a real father figure. His eyes were brown and dark brown hair covered his eyes and creped down his neck. He wore a short coat and jeans with sneakers and a light coloured shirt underneath; Spike wore what he had been wearing before at school.

Spike just shook his head, "No you bastard, I swear it; they did magic, real magic and the girl… she used water magic!" he blabbed, Angel glanced at him disapprovingly. Spike suddenly gabbed Angel's arm and pointed at Remus, "see there, he's a werewolf, you know that don't you?" Angel nodded as they watched Remus. Jackie slipped over to her compartment again and pulled off the cloak and stuck it back in her trunk; she jumped off and Severus grabbed her as she did.

"Sev!" she gasped thinking it was Spike.

"Hey, what's the rush?" he asked as she pulled her back onto the train, she made an excuse. She saw Spike looked at her, she looked away and she knew he saw her looking at him. Angel kept him from going any further.

"JAMES!" came Remus' voice, she turned around and saw her brother and boyfriend as they came onto the platform; she wondered how the vampires found the platform let alone how they got on.

"Jackie Cross!" Severus called he paused when he saw she still right there. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the train and walked her to their compartment.

Ten minutes later the train was leaving finally and Jackie told Severus about Spike and Angel, he didn't believe her and she'd probably waste her time and energy trying to convince him anyway so she didn't press and muttered she probably dreamed it and thought it real. He had laughed at her and they began exchanging summer stories with the others in their compartment….

* * *

They arrived at the school after dark and she went in with Severus and a few other Slytherins, Peter had caught her eye and waved at her. She waved back. Sirius looked around to see whom he was waving at after Jackie got into her carriage. 

The sorting went by slowly and the feast was faster then water flowing through a strong current but the food was excellent as usual. Before bed Jackie went to the kitchens, her house-elf friends greeted her; she only accepted the hot chocolate.

Try-outs for all four houses was soon after the first of October, Jackie tried to get Severus to try out but he refused implying that he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of James Potter. She was part of the team so she got to decide with them if the person got on or not. After over four hours they had a full team of seven again, not including Severus Tobias Snape. Halloween came by fast with the occasional letter from her mother or father and even her sisters sent in coloured papers with their names scribbled at the top; she had them saved on beside her bed. That Christmas she went home for Christmas and came back more depressed then ever, Chelsea was sick, really sick and her sister may have caught the disease.

She walked on the ice one day and James saw her in the window as he walked down it, he went to go see her with Remus, Sirius was already there. She was crying and they could still hear her. "Justin and Jimmy are the same person Sirius," he shook his head.

"No, they aren't." he said shaking his head again.

"He's killed them all, slowly they'll die one by one and then he'll have me and my sister, Jamie and Jodie Cross all to himself. Chelsea is sick and Jimmy is doing who knows what to her. Sirius James is my brother, Dorea didn't want a liar and a con to be in contact with him last year, that's why Jimmy never got any of the letters, I agreed with Dorea."

"You made sure Justin never got the letters, why, what does he do to you; lock you in your room for a few hours." He joked; she frowned when she got to leave. He hurried after her sliding on the icy lake. "Jackie please, I didn't mean it like that. Please tell me, I love you, you know that."

She nodded and he hugged her, "James and I are half brother-sister. Dorea got pregnant with him three months before Jimmy met Chelsea; he was born in March and me in June." He let her go and stood in front of her, holding her hands. She had broken down finally; Sirius had also seen her from a window and hurried down to her. "Jimmy is a murderer Sirius; he killed me himself last summer. I was in the hospital because of it," he shook his head again.

"No you and your friend were-."

"Jimmy beat me for stealing his wand, lying about it and getting rid of the damn thing. He beat me for a lot of things a week after getting back from school. He- he- He rapes Chelsea and Jamie and Jodie know about it Sirius, they're only three years old and they've already seen a rape taking place. Jimmy told them they were exercising." She sniffled, he hugged her again.

He asked her, "You and James are really brother and sister aren't you?"

"I already told you this before, remember 'Let my brother go!'" he smiled and hugged her again. "Dorea is protecting him from someone much more dangerous then even Voldemort and no body realizes it unless if they live through it for thirteen years. I'm the younger one and I just want to protect him and my sisters." He nodded again and kissed her nose, he wiped her tears away and asked if she wanted to tell James and Remus and Peter. She nodded, "They need to know, the paths that Jimmy has in place for James and me could get on or both of us killed; all of us need to be prepared." She said and Sirius nodded.

"What if I asked my mother if she could take Jamie and Jodie for the rest of the year? She'd love having those two girls around the house," Sirius Black added.

"Sirius-."

"Come on Jackie, it's no problem, really." He assured her; she smiled and kissed his mouth quickly.

"Thank you," she told him and he nodded and walked hr back up to the castle.

For all the Quidditch matches Slytherin and Gryffindor had against each other, Gryffindor always won. But against Slytherin and Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, the snake won. Also finally in spring James confronted Jackie and Remus together about him being his older brother and Remus being a werewolf. They were in the library together doing work. James approached them finally and demanded to know why Remus was always gone each month and why Jackie never told him he was her older brother, by only three months too! They stared at him flabbergasted and said nothing for awhile until he asked again, Remus started to get up but James sat down and said he knew that Lupin was a werewolf, he figured it out and Sirius had his own stupid theories but the werewolf one made more sense. Jackie just looked down and Remus automatically thought she told them.

"You told them!" he angrily asked her standing up; James and Sirius looked at each other as Peter came over.

"You knew?" the three asked at the same time, she stood up too.

"I made a promise Remus, I kept it, James figured it out on his own and yes I am your sister; Jimmy deserves a lot more then death and that's what I say deal with it: our father is a bastard and should be shot and killed." she turned to Remus, "Just think of this as a good thing; Remus, they're your friends; they figured it out like I had last year. We both know you can control it, you never killed me that night, remember-?"

"I never can you know that-."

Sirius interrupted, "Wait! he attacked you last year?" Jackie sighed and sat down crossing her legs and bringing her arm up to rest her head on her hand, she looked bored but wasn't. Sirius turned back to Remus, he stepped away when he thought Sirius was going to hit him but he didn't.

"Quiet!" the librarian snapped as she hurried over to them.

"James you have the final game to get to anyway, hurry." Jackie finally said….

James won his team the Quidditch cup but Slytherin won the house cup that year.

* * *

That summer Walburga Black took Jamie and Jodie Cross in as her own grandkids and also brought Jackie to live with them as well. The two little girls shared a room and Jackie got one next to Sirius' bedroom, his younger brother tormented them saying that they were making out late at night when everyone was asleep. Of course they didn't but they did sleep in each other's arms for four nights a week. They ended up calling Sirius and Regulus' mother, Grandma Black; she loved that and when she met Jackie for the first time, she knew her son made a good decision in choosing her above all others. She was drawn to the girl right away. Orion Black, Sirius' father, had gathered the girls from their home while Jimmy was out, Chelsea told the girls they were going to live with friends and would be safe there. Chelsea liked that her eldest's boyfriend loved her enough to do that for her sister's whom he believed were the girls she babysat and James' sisters. James often came over with Remus, Peter was often busy or couldn't come over; he spent time with his sisters and his future brother-in-law. Walburga didn't tell them but she added Jackie onto her will, Black family members had short life spans was the family myth. 

Walburga and Orion Black raised the two little girls, as grandchildren and Jackie couldn't be more like family already. Mrs. Black already added her onto the family tree as Sirius' wife; Regulus was jealous of his older brother for the first in his life. Jackie spent time with the boy and found that hey had a lot in common, including that since he started last year they were both in Slytherin but barely talked, now they were living together. Sirius liked that his future wife and his younger brother got along; they spent a while each week talking over dinner talking about Quidditch or the Slytherin house or Salazar even. Being Slytherins they had to know about Salazar, the founder of their house. Jamie and Jodie also started gaining weight, then Walburga began controlling their diets so they didn't gain too much; every Saturday Jackie made the two girls breakfast while everyone slept in. They were used to getting up early for daycare and in Jackie's case, she got up early for Hydro and Hydra- for Water Walking. The smell usually woke everyone else up; Sirius was first always, now the two of them would be going into their fourth year and Regulus in his second. The girls were four years old and her mother was probably doing okay, Jimmy have already tried everything to get his girls back, including Jackie, butt he Ministry can't do anything. By wizardring law, the girls went on their own, they weren't forced so they can't remove them from the Black residence. Walburga and Orion treated Jackie like the daughter they never had and like the girls like grandchildren as was said before.

When school started again, everyone had found out by then that Jackie Cross and James Potter were brother and sister by their father, Jimmy Cross. Severus wasn't happy about it and Jackie understood that, so she kept her distance from him. Jackie also met Dorea and Charlus Potter at the train as well, they got along great and they invited her home for Christmas; they added that Jamie and Jodie could be there as well. She thanked them and began daydreaming about her life as it clearly was laid out before her: family, marriage, her own family, and living with her husband until they die together. She loved what she saw. She couldn't wait until they had grandkids and then great-grandkids and finally the funerals. She wasn't looking forward to the dying part but the things that came before was high in mind and she didn't want anything more then those things.

While on the train ride, Severus usually looked at her; Regulus sat with them interested in Severus' perspective on Death Eaters. Lucius and Narcissa had married over the summer, Jackie went of course and met Severus there; being family Sirius and his parents and brother had to go and since Walburga is high on pure-blooded family members she practically made them go. Sirius also found out that Cissy had named Jackie Cross Godmother to any children they have, he wasn't pleased about it, but got over it quickly. Narcissa's maid of honour called in sick and Jackie had to step in for her, Sirius smiled when he saw his girlfriend walking down the isle, although it was with Lucius because that was what the main would have done if she would have came.

The wedding was enormous and even the Minister of Magic at the time was there, Dumbledore had been invited by the Black family, but he didn't show up. Severus was invited as well by Lucius; he came and glared at Sirius and Jackie the entire time, the entire Malfoy and Black family pitched in for the funding and it really paid off; the doves actually formed hearts in the sky and even a famous Quidditch player came by on his broom and gave Narcissa the snitch that won the game not even a week ago. James wanted to be there, but had to go and visit his own grandparents that weekend so he had to miss the wedding; Sirius showed him photos and in one it was of Regulus and Jackie smiling as they talked about something. Jackie said she didn't remember what it was, Sirius had just chuckled and kissed her and went back to looking through the ones he stole from the pile when Orion made him go with him to go see Lucius and Narcissa's new house. Malfoy Manor is what they called it. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy wanted o hold off on the family for just a few years; Jackie personally didn't want them to have any kids. They'd be selfish, cruel, spoiled because he would come from two very wealthy families. Lucius was also trying to get on the Hogwarts school board as well; when or if that happened, he could do whatever he wanted to control what students got in or not.

In their first week of classes for their fourth year, James got Lily to talk to him! He was thrilled, he acted like he was in charge of everything after that. He and his Quidditch team practiced a lot and eventually beat Slytherin in their first game of the season; that time Jackie really was trying to win for her team. Brother- sister rivalry made it a hell of a lot more fun for them. Her captain after that had her working every other Sunday, she didn't mind but when it started getting cold she did. Her mother sent her a letter in November asking her how the game went, she admitted she lost to James Potter, but added that she was practicing more and more now so she can get better. Family during a training- practicing game between Slytherin an Gryffindor, Jackie won. James congratulated her and walked back with Remus who looked back at her as she began speaking with Regulus who had been there as well.

Jackie Cross also continued her training in the water magics as well. Hydro and his sister, Hydra always called her Cygnus and Jackie knew from living in a house where an entire room is dedicated to family members... there was once a man name Cygnus and his Animagus was a swan. Jackie figured hers would be as well, she wanted to know. She brought up the idea at breakfast and knew right away that the wheels and kinks had started working in her brothers head: is he, Sirius, and Peter could transform into a animal they and Remus could go out at night when its the full moon and do whatever they wanted. It was a completely brilliant plan, except for one thing: it was difficult and the only Animagus they knew of was Professor McGonagall whom transformed into a gray tabby cat. It was also illegal to become an animal, under seventeen years of age.

"Why would it matter to you?" she asked them, Sirius shrugged as he picked at him food. She moved to Remus' other side. "Think about Remus, when they're their animals, whatever they may be, and you're different... they could control you, help you control it. It's a completely brilliant plan!" she said, James laughed at her enthusiasm. "C'mon on guys, you know you can do it, Peter if you need help, hello James, Sirius, and Remus won't just let you sit in the dark! You know it and they know they'll help you if you ask."

"It's against wizard law Jackie, Sirius talk to her." Remus muttered hoping nobody is paying much attention to her that well. No one was except for Severus who pretended to be talking with Regulus who was really doing all the talking.

Sirius turned to her, but she kissed him quickly and continued, "Don't say anything. I'll even join you in this, please! James you're my brother, Remus and Peter and Sirius are your best friends and Remus might hurt himself if he gets too out of control. It's not like you haven't before guys," she added. They all turned to her.

"What are you on about Jackie Cross!" James snapped, but trying hard not to grin or laugh. "We good little angels."

Right then Angel and Spike came back into her head and she frowned, and then shook them out. Sirius put his hand on her back and she smiled at him. "It's fine, he just helped me remember something..." then quickly added, "That- I should probably do later..." she droned on for a moment, then turned to see Severus' back still to her and she turned back to her brother and friends. "The ventures to the Forbidden Forest, come on James everyone knows about that." She muttered lastly, "I'll get a teacher to sign a slip to get us into the Restricted Section of the library; I'll even find the spells to get us on our way. Just think this time next year we'll be the only fifteen year olds with the brains to turn into complete animals!" she said smiling again, Sirius laughed and pulled her over to him and she sat on his lap when he pushed away from the table. She kept her arm around behind his neck and looked at James, "Big brother, I know you want too; think of it as an adventure. Or do you already have some big thing in mind?" she asked, they all shook their heads. "see, it's a perfect match: something to do that's dangerous and yet still fun. James you're animal can be a lion, or a- even a zebra for all we know, Sirius, Peter same goes to you." She paused, "By the way if you do get that zebra lion mix match, don't kill the each other okay, because I hate funerals." She said, someone called her name and she looked up. No one was there looking trying to get her attention so she turned to Sirius, he kissed her.

"I love you Jackie, but you're talking crazy. We're just fourteen, we can't do advanced magic like that."

She laughed at him, "I love you too, but seriously- if you all try hard enough you can be Animagi by June." She said and got up out of his lap, kissed him quickly before departing outside to see Hydro and Hydra.

James grinned after his sister, "My sister is really happy about something. Do you think it's really about the Animagi thing?" he asked them. They shrugged but also were looking at Sirius, "Something you would like to share with us Sirius Black?" James asked him, he shook his head looking completely innocent.

He looked out at where his girlfriend had disappeared as James pulled out the map they made last year. They had used several spells, but finally got it down just right to where they could find almost anyone.

Sirius often used it in the morning to find out where Jackie was, he always felt guilty about using the map to spy on her but came to terms to find that it was for her own good. In case she got into trouble they would know and they could also help her right away. They watched as Jackie's name was hurrying down to her spot on the lake, they watched for a moment longer and behind them Regulus Black got up and disappeared down to his Common Room. Severus got up behind them and went to his Common Room as well.

Peter sat back, "I say we do it!" he said cheerfully, Remus looked at them all.

"No, I'll be better if you stay away from me when I'm different. Please James, I don't want to get out of control and you get hurt." James laughed, now he had no choice…

… "I'm in."

"Me too." Sirius said and Peter nodded, Remus begged them as James put the map away.

If they had been watching for a minute longer they would have seen another name appear on the map:

Jimmy Cross

* * *

Jackie thought she heard someone behind her, but when she turned there was no one behind her, Hydro confessed that he though he heard someone too. Hydra only shook her head. 

"Okay so they might go for it, or might not; I'm not sure, but if they do I'll just go to the library and help myself."

"You mean sneak in after dark!" Hydra yelped, Jackie nodded.

"Okay so what about- JIMMY!" Hydro yelled, Jackie frowned and turned when Jimmy grabbed her by the throat and threw hr out onto the lake. There he saw her new gift as she landed on the surface.

"JAMES!" Jackie screamed as loud as she could.

"He won't help you, he hates you. Where are my daughters?"

"I'm right here!" she yelled, pointing at herself as she went over to him. He pulled out his newer wand and pointed it right at her; she pulled out her own wand and held it at her side though. He growled at her to come closer, she didn't move. Her side would have a bruise on where she had somehow hit against something.

"Go get them Hydro, now." She mouthed; he nodded and flew off. Jimmy saw him going but assumed he was going home to hide. He smiled and Jackie smiled back at him.

"Get over here little girl, now!" he yelled, she shook her head.

She told him plainly, "You have no control over me Jimmy, and I have a real family now. My sisters are safe from you and you'll never see them again!" she yelled at him. He asked where they were, he knew Jamie and Jodie were with the Black family but he didn't have the slightest clue on where the house was. "I'm not telling you, you'll have to kill me first Jimmy Cross," she snapped. He moved to cast a spell.

"Avad-." Jackie yelled and covered her face as Jimmy was blasted forward from behind. James hurried forward down the steps, as did Sirius and Remus. Hydra told Jackie to use her own magic, "Oh right." She muttered remembering, she looked down at the water under her and moved her hand forward just like how Hydra taught her last year. The waved gathered speed and strength. "JACKIE!" he yelled as the waved crushed down on him getting them all wet, Peter yelled out and Jackie hurried over to them. She dried them off and turned to see James getting up again, he had hit his head but was alive nonetheless.

He pointed at James, "See what she almost did to me, son? She almost killed me."

"After all the time you nearly killed her, I don't care if she does the same to you. You can burn in Hell Jimmy." He yelled and Sirius grabbed Jackie's hand, "Stay away from me and my sisters." He added.

Jackie followed Sirius, back up to the castle, "Why can't we just get rid of him now?" she asked finally.

"I'm not murdering him Jackie." James muttered, his hands were shaking.

"James," she said, "You know that's not what I meant. What if we put him in a huge bubble and drop it out in the middle of the lake?" she offered, Sirius said he'd starve; Jackie shrugged and took his hand tighter. James turned to her.

"Listen Jackie, please…" she nodded. "Jimmy is a horrible man- I know that. But being who we are doesn't mean we get the right to kill without punishment." He said.

She nodded, "You're the eldest James." She said and he nodded and led the way back to the castle.


	10. Choices to be Made Chapter 10

Choices to be Made Chapter 10

For Christmas break Jackie went back with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter; for almost three days the two weeks, the boys spent the time together. Jackie didn't care, in fact she liked it that way; and then she could be with her sisters for a while and catch up on stuff. When Sirius did come back she and Regulus were in the sitting room and she was telling stories about everything; he sat down between Jamie and Jodie and listened as she finished the story. When she was done Jamie and Jodie clapped and Sirius went over to her and kissed her; her sisters pretended to be grossed out by making a noise.

They laughed as they looked over at them and he did it again to get the same reaction from his brother, "Sirius get a room." he snapped and got up.

"Okay we will." He muttered and grabbed her hand and went upstairs to his room, he lay down and she right next to him with his arm under her neck for a pillow as he told her about Dorea and Charlus' battle against Jimmy. He whispered to her about everything and yet nothing, fourteen and in love since eleven years old… things couldn't be any better- right?

Wrong.

Once returning back to Hogwarts the Minister brought Jackie up to the headmaster's office and sadly told her of her mother's suicide, she killed herself not two weeks after Christmas. Jackie had found it hard to breathe and collapsed onto the floor and Dumbledore hurried over and told her that her sisters are going to continue to stay with Walburga and Orion Black. Jackie left a few days after classes started up again and went to bury her mother, her sisters were four years old and she saw Jimmy for the first time in a long time. They were afraid of him and didn't leave Jackie's side the entire time the funeral was in progress; she also learned that her Great Uncle, her mother's uncle had also died a week before and left everything to Chelsea. Did I mention that he was a Minister of Magic in Ireland? Then in Chelsea's Will, she left everything to her oldest daughter with instructions to make sure her sisters lived a fabulous life away from Jimmy. She was also left her wand and Chelsea's mother gave her a necklace, years ago when she started Hogwarts… well, Chelsea passed it on to Jackie Cross. Jimmy was there but had to stay back five hundred feet; orders given to him by Albus Dumbledore himself. Jamie and Jodie were each given the opportunity to take something that belonged to their mother from her room; they took a shawl that she always wore in winter and a bracelet; the two girls cried harder then Jackie. After the girls finally realized their mum was dead, they broke down just as Jackie had done in the Headmaster's office.

After returning to school, Jackie had asked the people who dealt with her mother's death and asked for the crime photos. She knew right away Jimmy killed her to get back at her for everything she's done. She told Dumbledore and he said there was no proof so she let it go- knowing she won't be able to get any while miles away at magic school. Jackie's grandparents hadn't been there either, she realized one day in class; she wondered why not and let it go when a classmate brought up the Unforgivable Curses.

"Maybe it's easy to die, sometimes professor. I mean Mrs. Cross was able too soo easily-." Jackie took out her wand and hexed him right there. Sirius jumped up and pulled her away as the classmate, a rival of Jackie's, was on the floor in the middle of a seizure.

"Jackie!" Sirius yelled when she went to use another spell, he grabbed her wand and looked at James for help. He got up and hurried over and took her wand from Sirius as he took her from the room, everyone was talking quietly.

"I'll kill you if you say that again!" she yelled, she was making a threat and she probably would keep it too- Sirius knew that when it came to her mother or even her sisters.

"Go to Hell Cross!" he bellowed out after her as Remus helped Sirius take her from the room.

"Already there, get off!" she added I a snap-like tone and pushed them away and left without their help.

Oddly enough after that incident, everyone who witnessed that was on Jackie's side. The boy who said that got the detention and Jackie just did 'community service'. She went around for a week, every night and made sure the students were in their common rooms; the Prefects got the week off from their duties. That was also the week when the nightmares started and refused to stop. She got barely any sleep for the rest of the year and spent the first week of summer vacation in bed trying to catch up on the sleep she missed. Her room was still next to Sirius' and she loved that Walburga refused to let her leave that summer. She had also resigned also from her Quidditch team, she spend the games when Slytherin played sitting next to Severus praying the other team won; the boy who did that bull shit was made Seeker, he replaced her and oddly enough Jackie couldn't care less. The late night and early morning training wore her out even more each Saturday. In Mid August she did something that would change her life forever…. (well, not really but still….)

* * *

Jackie left one day, lying to Sirius she was going to go see her mother when really she took a detour and went to her old house. Jimmy was sipping coffee when she rang the doorbell. An odd smile rose to his mouth when he answered it and saw it was her.

"Heard what you did after your mum died, wanna see the room where she killed herself in. It's your old room," he added just for her. (Imagine Creed playing, _One Last Breath_).

She took out her wand and used the killing curse on her father as she told him why, "You murdered my mother, and now your conscious is returning in the form of your eldest daughter. I can't live in fear and neither can my sisters," she said as she said the spell. "Avada Kedavra." She whispered it and the green came from the tip and right away she used another spell to hide the killing curse. She looked down at her mother's wand in her wand and snapped it; she threw the wand in growing fire and watched until the wand was turned to ash. She looked back at her father's body and saw his eye open and staring at her, she took a deep breath and went over and took him by his shirt and propped him on the couch and took out his own wand and put it in his wand.

A week and a halfish after her fifteenth birthday on 11th August 1985, Jackie Cross murdered her own father, Jimmy Cross. (Fade Creed)

She then, left by the back door and went through backyard after backyard and got to her mother's grave in the Black Family Cemetery an hour later. A few minute after she got there Sirius came up behind her as she sat in the grass against a tree looking at her mother's grave. The snow was gone of course and fresh flowers had been placed not even a day ago. He took her hand and walked her into the mausoleum and kissed her, he told over and over again he loved and never would stop. Jackie looked him in the eye.

"I love you more than anything or anybody else in this world Sirius. I need you," she whispered as she kissed him. He smiled as he felt her run her hands up his shirt and pulled it off. He kissed her neck and pulled off her clothes one by one….

The rest of the summer was spent while James and Sirius and Peter showed off for Jackie the second week of summer vacation when they showed her how well they could turn into their animals; James into a stag, Sirius into a shaggy black dog, and Peter into a small fat rat. They also formed odd names for themselves as well, James became Prongs, Sirius as Padfoot, and Peter Wormtail with Remus left as Moony. Sirius often called them the Marauders and when Jackie asked what that meant, he chuckled and said it was a secret; he was referring to the map they had made. James also often call his sister Cygnus which ticked her off, since she hated that name even when Hydro and Hydra call her it; nevertheless she practiced as well and could soon turn into the swan as Hydra said she would become. Literally and physically.

Jackie grew over the summer in a way that made Sirius _love_ her body more and she also began practicing more magic although the Ministry never caught her because she used muggle books and used magic without a wand. She grew about three inches and Sirius grew and as did Remus and James; unfortunately for Peter he stayed a short little man. Jackie never had nightmares about her father although her mother continued to haunt her dreams. Sirius said that they were becoming better wizards then anybody else in the world and in June he it was proven to James when he was attacked by Death Eaters and they told him he should side with Voldemort and become one as well. When he refused his youngest two sisters were attacked while Jackie was with them at the park near the house. After that Jackie decided that she do something about that, she moved Jamie and Jodie to a very distant relatives house and they stayed there while she stayed in London with Sirius and James and Remus and Peter. Also during the summer James often practiced Quidditch with his sister and best friends at his house in the backyard; James often apologized about Jamie and Jodie being attacked by Voldemort's followers. She always hugged him and said they were fine and he didn't have to blame himself anymore; their sisters were going to live very long lives, just as they would. She always looked at Sirius and he smiled and nodded.

At home as well that summer the Black family began arguing about the attacks over the Jamie and Jodie; Jackie didn't know what side to take: her boyfriend's side or the people who took her and the girls in? She often sided with Walburga and that always got Sirius really pissed off at her.

On the first night that happened, after Jimmy died, she went to his room and told him that she didn't know what to do.

"I thought you of all people would side with me Jacks." He growled turning over, acting like a five year old that had been grounded to his room for the day. Jamie and Jodie did that a few times when they were still with Jimmy and Chelsea. He started calling her Jacks when he began sleeping with her at the start of the summer, she didn't mind. Only her brother and his friends called her that. She groaned and went over to him.

"Sirius- I'm sorry, I just can't be put on the spot like that, Regulus and I heard you from the sitting room; as soon as we entered you rounded on me, what I was going to do?" she asked him, he snapped something but she didn't quite catch what he said. "Sirius?" she whispered, she went over to him and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I seriously-seriously am, but you can't hold this against me. Please forgive me," she asked looking over his shoulder. He glanced back at her.

"And what will you do if don't?"

"You really wanna know…?" he nodded smiling as she kissed him….

As they lay under the covers an hour later, their legs tangled; she looked up at him. "Does that all mean you forgive me?" she asked him, he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Sure does," he chuckled as he added. "I thought it was obvious when we did it the second time." He muttered, she shrugged and kissed him back and he moved her onto him and she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

By the time school started again, the Ministry had found Jimmy and questioned Jackie about it, she did a good job pretending to be broken over it. She gave nothing away but the Ministry still looked at her for his death. She knew they would and didn't let it bother her; the Dark Lord Voldemort also looked at her at his death and had his newest Death Eaters watch over Jackie Cross while at Hogwarts. Right off the bat he was told she was dating Sirius Black and was even living with him and his family. Her sisters are living somewhere else in Great Britain and they have no idea where that may be. He didn't care about the two girls, just Jackie; if she became a Death Eater he could really take over. If she really did murder her own father, her conscience is weak and had no effect on her at all.

Dumbledore knew of the obligations against Jackie and refused them, however he also had his doubts but also wanted to protect her from the warrant on her freedom by Voldemort. He kept his eye on her throughout the year and into the new year of their fifth year (1985-1986). In their fifth year she was also made Prefect and Severus one as well, Remus was made Gryffindor Prefect along with some other girl Jackie didn't really know. At fifteen the group of four Gryffindors and one Slytherin was reckless and Lily Evans hated that; when James wanted to impress her, he often showed off while he played on his broom during a game of Quidditch when he knew she was watching. Jackie wanted him to stop but knew he wouldn't. She and Lily also became friends, somewhat, and began studying together where she asked Jackie questions about her half brother. James often begged Jackie to repeat everything that went on during those study hours but she refused to say. Jackie loved how she could torture her brother by doing mostly nothing. Severus and Lily also began hanging out, renewing their childhood friendship before school started; Jackie kept that a secret from her brother completely. Not long after Christmas Jackie went into a state of minor depression with the approach of her mother's death; Severus comforted her when Sirius wasn't around.

"She misses you too, I'm sure." He muttered as he sat next to her in the common room, she nodded and stared into the fire place.

"Severus what about Jamie and Jodie? I haven't heard from them since summer break," she croaked out. "They'll never know her or our father; I know he was a bad man Sev but he was our dad. How was Tobias this past summer?" she asked him, she didn't want to talk about it anymore quite suddenly.

He shrugged, "getting better if that answers your question, he's afraid when we can use magic outside of school though. He should be, when we can I'll be using it everyday on that bastard." He said to her, she smiled and hugged him and told him her secret involving using magic that summer and not getting caught. Of course, she only told him that she used magic and didn't get caught; she said nothing about killing Jimmy Cross and covering it up. He listened as she spoke about the muggle books involving how to become a wizard and the spells they got to learn right away. He loved her he realized, not like what Sirius does, but as if they really were brother and sister. He hugged her and she went to go get them, she handed them over to him and he gratefully accepted them as he took them up to bed with him. She smiled after him and picked up her quill and put quill to parchment for Jamie and Jodie as she wrote them a long letter about the past several months. She mailed it on the day she was told her mother died.

* * *

James had changed somewhat terribly:…

That spring the afternoon after O.W.Ls were finished being taken by the fifth years, the N.E.W.Ts by the seventh, Jackie went outside with Lily Evans for the bright fresh air. Severus Snape was busy practicing the magic that Jackie gave him from the books and began writing in his own book signing it with a false name which he never told anyone. He began to keep that like a diary. Jackie could see her brother going over to Severus but passed him, she turned back to Lily and as she did she heard laughing and turned to see Severus in the air, dangling upside down.

"JAMES!" Jackie yelled, Lily looked up; they stood and the two girls ran over, Sirius frowned and stepped back behind Remus. Lily yelled at James as Jackie undid the spell, with er own counter curse. "Go back to your own business, nothing to see here. Now!" Jackie told the other students. They hurried away not wanting detentions and helped Severus up from the grass. "Severus?" she asked, he looked up at her as Lily turned around.

"I didn't need your help, Lily." He muttered he didn't need a Mudbloods help. Lily was hurt horribly; Jackie put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"You obviously did Severus." She said, taken aback. James frowned; Jackie whispered his name, worried he'd do something stupid. He did.

He took out his wand and hexed James, by blasting him backwards almost to the lake, a hundred yards away. The student who had been laughing and pointing at Severus Snape was now afraid of him. Lily ran down with the other three Marauders to James Potter. Sirius looked back to see Jackie and Severus fighting loudly about what happened just then.

"You didn't need to do that. Detentions Severus is what you can do. Only!" she yelled as a few first years watched James being helped up by Remus and Peter.

His face was red, "You must not have seen what he just did to me Jackie-!"

"Of course I saw it, I'm sorry he did that to you. But hexing him is not the way to handle it!" she yelled and started to go down to her brother. From behind her took out his wand and held it; pointing at her back. She turned around when a second year whispered that she had a wand at her back. She closed her eyes and said, "Severus if you want me too, I'll tell the Headmaster, but please don't do this. Not here, not now, not ever; if you do you'll lose me Severus. Forever and I won't go back."

"I won't either," Lily said as she went over to them. Jackie looked at her; Severus frowned and lowered his wand. Lily looked fearful, "Severus I can't be friends with you anymore, not after this; I've also noticed the magic you've come up with and it scares me-."

"Lily, I-."

She held up her hand, she had tears in her eyes, but was holding them back. "Please Severus don't talk to me anymore, stay away from me." she cried as she hurried away as Sirius came over.

"Lily!" Sev yelled after her and then turned to Jackie. "I lost her." he muttered.

"Because you scared her Sev, you can't do that to people." She said looking back at James, "You're a very good wizard Severus Tobias, but the magic you wield is dangerous. You called her a Mudblood, what did you expect her to do. Anyway, I didn't give you those spell books to manipulate into deathly concoctions." She told him, Sirius took her hand and she held it tight in her own. "Lily is right; I can't be your friend either if you continue this massacre of deadly spells." She said and turned and left. Severus was the one who was hurt and humiliated and he was the one who lost two good friends.

Jackie knew she did a good thing, but also a bad one; Severus was her best friend after all. A week after that happened she spoke with him and they became friends again when she admitted she was wrong.

Severus got Jackie Cross back, but not Lily Evans who was always asking if James was alright now; Jackie wanted them to get together, but in the sense that they don't because she chose James over Severus by the way she had. Nevertheless, both boys were given detentions for the remaining of the school year and avoided each other as much as possible. Jackie also was angry with Sirius for letting James do that to him; she also avoided him for a long time. So long he thought they were broken up after five years; when the train pulled in, she found him a the compartment with James, Peter, and Remus.

"Do you forgive me Jacks?" he asked.

"Yeah, me too?" James muttered avoiding eye contact.

She nodded telling them, "Sev and I decided to part as friends. Probably a good thing from here on out," she looked at her brother. "James, just stay away from him for next year, please." She asked him. He said he'd try and she hugged him.

* * *

That summer after Sirius moved out- with Jackie behind him- he went to live with James and his mother and father Dorea and Charlus Potter. She didn't want to leave Regulus but had no choice… she had to make a choice and she chose her boyfriend. Dorea and Charlus welcomed the two teenagers into their home but made sure they had separate rooms. They even asked about Jamie and Jodie, Cygnus told them that they were living with distant relatives; they wanted more then that, but she admitted that the relatives came to get them; she didn't take them to them. Dorea even wanted Jackie to call her 'mum' and Charlus agreed she could call him 'dad' as well. she began calling them that almost right away, at first she felt like she betraying her mother, but Sirius told her that Chelsea would want her to be happy; she had kissed him when he told her that and agreed with him. That summer Jackie also began learning the troubling process of cooking and proper house care as she helped out too make her stay more welcoming. She found she wasn't exactly the best cook, but at least she could and gradually got better with Dorea's help. Once a month for three months (three times) Remus came over and they went out all night as their animals; Remus could be controlled better when he had his animal friends with him.

Angel and Spike had worked together not long ago when they went back to London; they found Jackie, now living with a very wealthy family and dating one of the brothers. Her sisters had disappeared and her parents dead, at sixteen now she was very beautiful and beginning her sixth year at her school. One the first night they found her she left with her boyfriend, his brother and two others as they hurried down to a cemetery.

"Come on Remus, you can make it," Peter begged him to hurry. Sirius came back and helped his werewolf friend get there in time. They helped Moony to the Black Cemetery because it was close and no one goes there; he changed in the mausoleum and they kept the door open and turned into their animals and went with him all night as they went around the city at night. Four different creatures and a grown werewolf. James came back and pulled him into the back room; Remus hated it when people watched him change. Spike snuck a peek in through a window and saw him change into a ravishing beast. He liked it and as a human passed the cemetery he ate her quickly and suffered a beating from Angel.

Jackie came out; Angel sensed the impureness of her and ignored it. He didn't care, she wasn't his daughter and besides he can't have kids so why would he want to care at all. As she looked back she moved aside as Remus came out, slashing at the air as he ran from the cemetery. As James and Sirius came from the mausoleum, they turned into the bear-like dog and stag and chased after him. Peter smiled and chuckled, they usually never left the Black Family Cemetery on full moon nights; just as extra precaution. Remus was thrashing, tonight.

"He doesn't seem pleased with the large wall." Peter muttered, Jackie shrugged.

"Will you be riding on my back again Peter?" she asked, he laughed and nodded.

"I've never ridden a bird before now!" he said happily. They both laughed as they turned into a rat and a swan. Spike privately thought the swan fit her well. Her long neck reach at about 4 feet above the ground, the small rat stood out on her white feathers. She actually could fly as well. She went out above them, keeping as look-out was more like it. Sirius and James messed around getting Remus to do what they wanted; Jackie turned back into herself once she got on top of the mausoleum and Peter did as well.

She sighed, "Sirius is being mean again." She muttered, Peter looked over the edge and saw she was right. They were wrestling around in the grass away from the graves. "Okay maybe just playful," she said quickly when Sirius was thrown to his back and he whined a little. "Serves you right Padfoot Black!" she yelled. Peter laughed and clapped his hands. Sirius stood and looked up at her; she made sure James had Remus far before he turned into himself.

"What the hell does that mean luv?" he called back.

She pointed at Remus, "I can see the crimson from here." She meant blood, "please be careful, I don't want to dress your wounds again. Last month was just gross," she called. He laughed at her, he saw Prongs galloping his way and turned quickly into the dog again and took over the chase. James took a break, being a stag was tiring when you're not used to it yet. Remus howled at the moon and Sirius did too. Somewhere Jackie knew that muggles were yelling for the two dogs to shut up; she and Peter laughed when he voiced her thoughts about that.

James climbed up the ivory and to them on the roof of the mausoleum, "seen anyone yet?" he asked her, she shook her head. "You're a good look-out little sister," he told her. She stared at him.

"I'm good at other things too!" she snapped, but she grinned. He put his arm around her shoulders and she went to look behind the mausoleum. "JAMES!" she yelled as she saw Remus holding the body of a woman. He sprinted over and Angel could smell the fear, so could Spike. "Sirius, get him into the mausoleum, quick!" she yelled, he barked signifying his understanding her and growled for him to get inside.

He dropped the woman's body (thankfully he did) and Jackie had to wait for Peter to turn as she had to get them both down to the ground. She turned into her human self as she ran over and knelt back down to the woman.

Sirius ran over, "I didn't see him do anything I swear!" he cried, James went to him and told him everything would be alright. Angel hurried over realizing it was the same woman Spike killed. They all took out wands.

"Don't worry; I know who killed her, your friend didn't do it."

"That's very reassuring-."

Jackie put her hand over Sirius's mouth, "no he's right." Sirius and James looked at her; she used her own hand to move the woman's head to the left. On the right side of her neck were two small holes signifying a vampire's kill. "Why'd you kill her Angel?" she asked recognizing him. He stared at her, impressed she knew him; he had had to tell Spike her name because he had forgotten. He went over and grabbed Spike and threw him down at their feet, as if forcing him to beg for mercy. "He did it, he killed her?" she asked, Angel nodded and told the boys what they were.

"Vampires?" James and Sirius said at the same time, Peter hid behind James. Spike instead got up and made a move toward Jackie, but she hit him; Sirius never felt more proud.

"That's for threatening my life and my brother's, I hope you remember." She growled, James suddenly remember why Spike looked familiar. He took out his wand and held it at Spike's neck.

"You nearly killed me that day." he said, Sirius looked at Jackie.

Spike laughed, "Still alive and kickin' though, aren't you?" he made a point and Jackie put her hand on his and lowered his wand for him.

James looked at her, "He was turned by Drusilla in 1860, 110 _years_ before we were born James. He's much stronger then a few spells," she glanced at him. "He's not worth it anyway."

"You did your research, fine then, who turned Dru?"

"The master is first, Darla, Angelus or Angel," she looked at Angel. "Then he turned a hunter's very young daughter and Dru who turned you. I memorized the book, somewhat anyway, come one quiz me." she grinned, Sirius chuckled.

She looked at James; he put his wand away and looked at the building where their werewolf was being held. "Fine," he looked back at Spike. "But if you ever try to kill me or my sister again, I'll kill you first." Sirius nodded glaring at Spike.

Angel spoke up, "I thought you two boys were brothers?"

Sirius and James looked at each other, "No, Jackie and James is the brother-sister grouping," then Sirius added. "I'll be James' brother-in-law in less then three years."

"With that in mind I guess you could call him your brother now couldn't you Sirius?" Jackie asked, he smiled and shrugged and took her hand; she chuckled and whispered something in his ear.

The sound of breaking glass could be heard.

"You seem young to be thinking of marrying him, don't you?" Angel asked the three boys hurried around the check on Remus. She shrugged.

"We're in a war Angel, we want to live our lives, have and raise families. I know it does seem fast but it natural for wizards to marry young, and it's also common for people in Sirius' family to marry each other. Try marrying your second cousin twice removed!" she grinned. He shook his head, but smiled. He liked her, like a friend but still thought she was going too fast with the vows thing.

As they walked around to the front of the building, Remus was fighting with Sirius as his dog form. "He'll get hurt!" Angel told her, she nodded. At least she knows that, he thought. "Don't do anything to help me," he said finally and pulled Sirius out and put himself in. Spike yelled that he was a fool for going up against a grown werewolf. Jackie went to Sirius who was bleeding on the ground. Peter and James helped Sirius move to a safer spot while Jackie watched Angel, a vampire go up against Remus, a werewolf. Angel finally elbowed him and Remus was down for the count. Jackie went over to Remus and Angel was there in case he jumped up to bite her suddenly. He never did.

"Is he alright?" James asked fearful that the fight between the two mythical creatures killed one of them. She looked at him and nodded he'll be fine.

Angel knelt down, "I'll help you move him inside. He'll be out for a few hours probably the rest of the night."

"Thanks Angel." Jackie could only choke out; she thought Moony was gone as well.

Sirius went over to her as Angel dragged the wolf inside the building, "I love you Jackie, so- don't go to Remus again when you look like this and when he looks like that. Okay?" he whispered taking her hands. She nodded and he kissed her.

"I love you too Padfoot." She whispered. The necklace around her neck caught Angel's eye, the Amarra gem; she still had it.


	11. Private Prison Cells Part 1 Chapter 11

Private Prison Cells Part 1 Chapter 11

Sirius didn't waste time trying to get Jackie alone, after being erased from the family tree his uncle handed over gold and Sirius got a house for them and their future children. Jackie didn't want his uncle to such a thing but he insisted. The first night they moved into their new house Jackie went to see her sisters and they begged her to let them stay where they were. She wanted them to be happy so they stayed there. She went back to London without them and found Sirius in bed asleep; she giggled as she threw her shirt at him.

"Why'd you do? - Never mind." He said and got up and went over to her, he kissed and held her tight. The skin on her back and smooth and perfect.

"Are you sure you want to be disconnected from your mum and dad, they're the only ones you have I Just want to make sure-." He laughed and picked her up, her leg hung over his arms and her right arm around his neck. He brought her up closer to him and kissed her neck. As he continued and to do so and carried her over to the bed she continued to talk. "It's just family is really important because my dad is gone, my mum gone and my sisters would rather be away from me and I just want our family to be happy and content-." She said talking fast.

He kissed her mouth to make her quiet. "Jacks, lover, be quiet and let me take off the rest of what you're wearing." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you can do that." She said and he did.

First his shirt, then her pants and then his and everything underneath were taken from their bodies and soon it was nudeness all around!

* * *

The next morning Jackie woke next to Sirius and slipped from bed and went into the master bath connected to their bedroom and took a warm shower. She came out in a towel and dripping a little as he woke up.

"Want to have morning se-?" he started but they could hear the doorbell ringing, "That's James or Remus most like it." he muttered, he actually sounded angry they were there.

"Too bad…" she said smiling at him and winking as she disappeared into the bathroom again. He groaned and pulled on pants and went to answer the door. It was James and Remus, they both looked tired and out of shape (just that they seemed like they went to a party last night). He laughed at them as they came in.

"You smell funny Sirius go take a shower, where's my sister?" he asked.

"'Stairs, showering herself. I was going to go join her, but you two rudely interrupted me-."

"Sirius!" Jackie came down blushing, she didn't exactly want their sexual life being broadcasted to her own brother, but James didn't care. Remus looked away from her though, she frowned wondering why.

Sirius only chuckled and led his future brother-in-law to the kitchen as he made tea and James helped himself to some food from the cupboards. They talked about… not a whole lot as they drank and ate; Sirius often looked over at Jackie and wished they were upstairs again.

James looked at his sister finally, "So what do you have planned as future Mrs. Sirius Black." She shrugged but Sirius answered first.

"I already have plans," they looked at him and he raised his brows as he put the cup in the sink and washed it out and put it in the washer. "Not telling you guys thought, personal."

"Sirius…" she mumbled, but still smiled. She went to go upstairs and Sirius turned back to James and Remus.

James smiled, "Tell me."

He nodded, "I want to take her away from London for a week or two, with everything that's happened in the last five-six years. See we decided on five kids so we should get to work on that after next seventh year, I wish we were done this year…." He described about his own plans for a family and a long healthy life with his future wife and his children. "All three of you will be Godfather, I promise and if she begs too long Snivellus will be as well, I'm sure, but hopefully not. I don't want that rat bastard raising my daughter or son." Jackie came into the room suddenly enough to make Sirius jumped. "You scared me Jacks," he gasped grasping his chest. She looked up and laughed at him.

Remus looked at her carefully, "Can we call you Jack's or just Sirius?"

She smiled and laughed, "Yes Remus you may call me Jack's as well." She looked over at Sirius and he smiled at her as she left the house.

"Where's she going?"

"I honestly don't know." He muttered going into the living to see which direction she went in. She was already gone.

Jackie Cross left twice a week without saying where she was going and always came back within a couple hours. She always seemed tired when she came back and Sirius thought the worse each time. When he brought it up she said she was visiting, friends and family, she knew he didn't believe her and he knew she was lying to him.

Finally while in bed, legs bent at the knee and reading a book with the ceiling fan on low and a radio playing a wizard bands music. She looked up when he entered and closed the door.

"Jackie we need to talk about something." She sighed and kept reading although her eyes skipped words and finally he took it from her and marked the page for her and set it down. "I love you Jackie, I always will; no- no matter what but you need to tell me why you've been leaving a couple times a week." She stood up and paced their bedroom, the bed still smell like love; they didn't last night but they had the night before. He watched her ready for anything. He gulped when she finally stopped and faced him.

She walked over and got on her knees in front of him, her elbow was on his thigh, "I love you more then anything Sirius Black and I swear it on my life." He said nothing, "I've gotten involved with something much bigger then a lot of things I can think of and I think it'll get people hurt but it might help us."

"What is it?" he asked her. His tone was angrily and scared.

She took a deep breath, "I've been working with the Ministry to try to bring down Lord Voldemort, and so… I've acted as spy for the last few weeks-."

"What?" he yelled, he wasn't angry. Just scared she'll get herself killed. She stood up and went after him, she caught up with him and grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. He turned back to face her. She pushed him up against the wall, "Don't touch me Jackie." He muttered.

"Sirius please," she let him go and followed him downstairs. "I'm in Slytherin and I'll be trusted better then someone in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"And you wouldn't want to tell me this because…?" he asked her, turning back to her on the steps. He needed to talk to James.

She told him truthfully, "I knew you'd act like this. Sirius I love you more then anything and you know that!" she cried, "Please forgive me or at least don't do something stupid, they asked me and I said I would do this for them and I-."

"Am going to get killed." He finished for her, she buried her face her in her hands and lowered them right away to her sides. What about our family?" he asked him. She reached out slowly and he took her hand the rest of the way.

"You are my family Sirius, our five kids will be great and we'll have the rest of out lives for them. I just want to make sure no one is around to hurt them if something should happen to us." She whispered; he nodded. He still wanted to talk with James. She sighed when he left before she adds anything else.

* * *

Over the next few months terrible things happened, Sirius put his relationship on hold with Jackie and then they started up again and then before they even started school Dorea made him promise that he and Jackie wouldn't make love anymore until they're married.

"Sirius," he muttered. Sirius frowned and sat back again, he had already told James about Jackie. "I know you love her but forgive her. You and me are all she has," he said and left to let him ponder about that.

Sirius walked home, the full five miles and got home after dark, Jackie was out on the back porch with a cup of something warm in her hands. Even for summer the night tonight was cold. He opened the door and she held her breath, he heard her take in air and let it out slowly as he sat down next to her.

"I love you Jackie, never forget that, but for now let's go slow. Okay?" she nodded and she kissed him, setting the glass down and moved so she was sitting on his lap and he held her close and tight.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" he asked looking up at the sky, then at her.

"I love my house." He laughed and held her close; he forgot all about that promise and chased her inside and up stairs.

Okay so I skipped ahead but be patient with this okay… Now Jackie took control of her house and began painting the rooms of their future children in a variety of colours. Still in the summer months she spent more time painting the room then with her own boyfriend; he was actually jealous and hid the paint from her a few times. However with his promise in mind they ended up in bed naked only a couple more times before they went back to school for their sixth year.

Okay so now this is where the trouble began because in the first couple weeks Sirius saw Severus kiss Jackie even she clearly pushed him away from her. He yelled at James to blow of anger and spent almost an entire two full nights out after dark in the forest retuning worn out and nearly dead from exhaustion. Both brother and sister confronted him about it but he scowled at James and yelled at Jackie for pestering him.

If you remember a few chapters ago, when Ms. Cross attacked the student, well it happened again. They were in Potion when the actual same student did it again, looking right at Jackie getting her attention. "How's mummy?"

"Go away." She snapped in a whisper, people around them weren't paying attention, the potion turning out right decided if they failed or passed the course before the holidays. Because of the pain and suffering Severus made upon made her grades drop since late September; in other words she needed to pass this.

He chuckled anyway and went over to her and stood right behind her, "oh c'mon _Jacks_-."

"Don't call me that."

"Jacks, I've bee wondering how are you and Black over there. I mean look at him," she added the leeches with her hand instead of the ladle as she was supposed to. She hadn't been paying attention, she gasped when she realized she used her bare hand. He chuckled in her ear, "I loved the day when you threw yourself off the Slytherin Quidditch team, best damn day of my life." He chuckled and put his hand on her waist, she was hoping Sirius was watching. How much she hated this man was beyond compare. It was trying to get fire (Jackie) to get along with water (his name is Travis Gage). At actually sixteen and a half Travis was already a ladies man and honestly quite a catch but also got on most people's nerves; especially girls, including female professors. He had spiky light hair and heavy brows but in a cute way; he had large arms and according to a fellow Slytherin who was also his ex-girlfriend he had a huge tattoo on his back of angel wings. He also had goatee going as well, it was adorable but Jackie still wanted him to get hit in the cock by a bludger.

He breathed slowly on her neck as he watched finish the spell, Remus looked over and saw it first, he saw Jackie clearly didn't Gage there and muttered something to James. He saw it too and wondered if Jackie was seeing him while her relationship with Sirius wasn't working out anymore. He concluded no as she suddenly elbowed him in the guy and snapped at him to leave her alone. Severus's hand twitched. He chuckled and moved beside her instead she looked at him and glanced at Sirius when he looked over.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." He told her moving her hair behind her ear, she pushed his arm away.

"Can you say 'harassment'?" she asked him.

"Yes, I can, but I'm not, see this right here Jackie Gage is called flirting."

"I'm already taken Travis." She muttered loud enough for Severus to hear, she needed to make he kept it in mind that she was still with Sirius, it was just… rocky right now.

He laughed so Sirius looked over again, she glared at him. "Please, you haven't spoken with Black in weeks." He said so Sirius could actually hear him. She glared at him again; ignoring the other looks they were getting was hard. She poured in the solution and it turned pink just like it was supposed to.

He turned and leaned with his back against the table with the potion boiling now, he crossed his arms and touched her face, and she knocked his hand away. "What did you do this summer Jackie?"

"Oh you mean five months ago, well let's see…" she actually smiled, "I painted rooms." She said Sirius smiled inside, she loved talking about their future kids. "Three boys and twin girls, I think would be best." She said and looked quickly over at Severus, he turned away. Lily frowned when she saw the pain in his face. "The list of names gets bigger every week Travis. Like I said," she turned to him. "I'm taken," she said and added for him to leave her alone. He frowned and took her hand, she pulled it away from him. With her other hand she reached in and grabbed a leech when he turned to make sure Sirius was watching. She looked at Sirius, he nodded.

She hid the bloodsucker and began to flirt back, "You're right Travis." she moved closer to him. She put the leech on the back of his neck and he shivered, "cold hands," she muttered in his ear and stepped back forcing herself to behave herself.

He chuckled again and frowned, she stepped back and began dealing with her potion as the professor came over to them, "Anything wrong over here children."

"No sir." They chanted as she turned down the burner so the fire wasn't that hot anymore.

Travis seemed to have changed his mind, "sir do I have anything-."

Gage yelled when he felt it on the back of his neck, "Jackie!" he yelled and pulled it off. Turns out he's afraid of leeches and threw it at her, she ducked and it landed on the table.

"Oh be nice, it's the holidays Travis." She mocked and he pulled out his wand but she was faster and attacked him first sending him across the dungeon. "Yeah, you're better then me alright." She muttered and went back to work, everyone else hurried over to Travis. He jumped up and pushed Lily out of the way.

"Get away from mudbloods," he snapped and went over to Jackie again.

"Something wrong Travis," she asked him as if nothing had happened.

She yelled when he tackled her to the ground, Sirius hurried forward and pulled him off her, as he was about to punch her. "Don't even think about it!" he yelled and grabbed Gage's fist and kicked him in the stomach; he pulled her to her feet and held her behind him. James and Remus took out their wands and held them up, he looked at Lily.

"Are you alright Lily?" she nodded.

"Yes- I'm fine. Thank you," she said and looked back at Sirius and Jackie.

She was talking to Sirius, "Let me deal with him myself, I can have him bleeding and broken in a moment, Sirius." He shook his head.

"You're not a violent person." He muttered at her, _you'd be surprised_, she thought. "Jackie shut up," he finished and spoke louder this time. "Come near Jacks again and I'll rip you apart myself." He threatened; Jackie put her hand on his shoulder. Travis looked at the professor, he went back to his desk; he was afraid of his own students and was going to do nothing.

Travis Gage scowled, "I bet you're a terrible lover anyway."

"Like she said!" James nearly yelled, they turned to him. "She's taken so leave my sister alone Gage or you'll have us Marauders to answer too."

"I love the Marauders." Jackie whispered, Sirius smiled but she didn't see it.

* * *

For the following Holiday season that year, Jackie stayed at Hogwarts while the four boys went home. Lily sat with her friends on the train on the way there and passed James's compartment a few times to make sure it was really him. Otherwise she was sitting with her girlfriends or with Severus. James passed a compartment to find her and Severus speaking quite friendlily, finally he opened up the compartment and asked Lily to come with him to talk to her about something very serious. She looked worried and excused herself and followed him out into the hall of the train.

As he pushed closed the door again, leaving Snape alone, he held Lily's arm tightly and pushed her up again the wall and kissed her. He felt her body relax once he kissed her and she put her hand on the side of his face. Then she pulled away from him. "James?"

"Yes?" he asked her, smiling.

"Leave me the hell alone." His smiled disappeared when she went back to sit with Severus. He suddenly hated Severus more then anything else in the world and vowed to get him back for this.

* * *

All throughout the break Jackie could only wonder what she did wrong, after the potions class with Travis Sirius put everything on hold completely. James felt he had defended them for nothing, but liked how Lily actually did speak with him afterward. She also cried most every night. The day they got back he didn't even talk to her, she realized her depression was coming back again and this time Sirius wasn't the one to comfort her but Travis Gage; out of despair she let him and they became friends. She broke it off when Sirius came back and he was angry again but got over it when he saw Lily doing everything she could to avoid James Potter; she warned her brother about it when she heard him talking about it to another boy. He warned her and she kept her space between her and the Slytherin; for the first time in like…ever she was glad he spoke to her and didn't leave her alone that time and ended up breaking her own words and began speaking to him on a day-to-day basis.

Jackie sat alone in the Common room the day after they all got back and the day before classes were to start again and was facing the fireplace, suddenly giving up she slid off and rested her head in her arms and sobbed in them. She found it was actually hard to breath and looked up, she had to calm down first before doing anything and when she was calm enough she left the common room in her black leisure pants and a dark gray turtleneck sweater.

Taking a right right-away from the Common Room dungeon door she went over and went to sit down in front of the window as it snowed outside, the biggest blizzard Hogwarts has seen since her being there at least. She curled up and looked out the window, she kept her arms wrapped around her knees and her left temple on her knee and soon she had fallen asleep…

…A few hours later she was being awoken by someone, "Miss Cross." It was soothing and yet stern. She looked over to see Sirius standing beside her, "I was going to give sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room a shot… you snore when you're sitting up I guess you never do at home." She shrugged. Her left cheek was red and her butt sore but she didn't get up. Her dream had been filled with miserable pain. She said nothing as she looked away from him.

"I was having a good dream," she lied, whispering.

"Oh," he sounded stupefied but then added. "Sorry-."

"I wrote you, you never wrote back, I didn't-." she turned to him. "Even write to James, just to you and never wrote me back. I had these dreams all break about you going to shoppes and getting all this stuff for some other girl! And then Travis Gage and I became friends and it was horrible, then the one I was having when you rudely woke me from it is when you and I break up for good and I move out of the house and you marry some other girl who's the heir to some fortune and she's pretty, petite, and blond and is a hell of a lot more controllable then me-!"

He suddenly laughed and sat down and wiped her tears away. He held her face in his hands and let one hand drift away from her skin to his robes, "You're freezing." He muttered and got up again and took off his cloak and covered her with it. As he sat down he hand drifted to his pocket, she didn't see it. "I thought you said it I woke you from some damn good dream."

"I never said 'damn good', just 'good'." She snapped and set her head down on her left knee again; he cleared his throat until she looked at him. She saw the small box and sat back so quickly she hit her head on the brick.

"Jackie-,"

"I'm fine." She muttered feeling the bump already forming.

"You'll have a goose egg." He teased, she shrugged.

"I've had worse," she muttered. "What is that?" he smiled and opened it. She put her hand over her mouth, he took her left hand from her mouth and took the ring and put it on her ring finger.

"I will always love you, will you marry me Jackie Cross?" she started crying again and went forward and hugged him.

"Of course I will." She breathed out trying hard not to laugh, "you don't even need to ask." She teased and that got a smile from Sirius as he held her tightly in his arms. He kissed her and snuck her into the Gryffindor Common Room where they slept on the couch. She knew the password as: Canis Lupis but by morning she had already forgotten it. Before anyone else got up she was already gone.

Jackie and Sirius's relationship sky rocketed and no on knew why until the rumour of them being engaged at sixteen had gotten out. James and Remus and Peter ran down the steps to the lake to find them Water Walking on the lake's surface. She was holding his hand so he could stay on the surface, he yelled at them to get over to them and they hurried over.

"What happened?" they asked thinking someone had gotten hurt.

"You're engaged and you never told us?"

They both laughed and took hands as they all walked on the lake's surface together.

* * *

James and Sirius led the group of four with Remus and Peter bickering behind them; Sirius muttered he was bored and James looked over and saw Severus Snivellus Snape sitting along going over complexed spells. He was sitting under a large tree talking, mumbling, the words to himself and he looked up.

"Still bored?" Sirius nodded not sure what he was going to do and unsure if he wanted him to do it. James took out his wand and pointed it at Snape, Remus and Peter looked over when Snape yelled out and was suddenly in the air. He was hanging up side down when Lily came running over to them.

"Let him go Potter!" she yelled.

"You're on Snivellus's side?" she nodded and took out her wand and hexed James in return to his cursing Severus. His spell on Snape was released as Sirius saw Jackie on the lake's surface and disappearing around a corner. As Lily went to help Severus Snape up he pushed her back and she fell into James Potter, he took this once in a life time opportunity to hold her for a moment.

"I don't need a Mudblood's help." He snapped and got up by himself. She gasped and turned away from him; James held her close to him and put his arm around her. Wishing to take it back he stepped toward her but James cast the same spell and Snape was in the air again. He flew into the air and Sirius laughed along with Peter and Remus who was chuckling, he deserved it; Lily Evans has been nothing but nice to him and he called her a Mudblood, friends don't do that and as of that moment they weren't friends anymore.

Lily turned to Severus as he was in the air still, "I'm sorry Sev, I can't be your friend anymore. I just- I just can't." she cried and turned back to James's shoulder and cried on it. He smiled at his luck and kept him in the air, "James put him down, please." She asked, he nodded and did as someone else joined them.

Sirius ducked behind Remus and Peter as Jackie came over, he smiled when he saw she was soaked because her concentration must have been disrupted by something. She was trying to get water out of her ears when she approached them.

"Severus!" she said looking up and seeing him just as he was being set down. He pushed her back as well, and she stumbled into someone, Travis Gage. She pushed him away from her, "Don't touch me Gage." She turned to Lily. "Why are you and my bro-." she shook her head, "I really missed a lot didn't I?" she muttered to herself.

"Jackie Potter had me in the air and upside down the first time-."

"'First time?'" she repeated and looked at James. "Lily comes with me," she asked. Lily looked up and over at her.

"Why." she whimpered, James looked at her angrily.

"You don't deserve to be happy when you've used your power for some bull shit like that James Potter," she snapped and took Lily to the kitchens with her arm around her should comforting. She whispered as they walked to the castle, "the elves in the kitchens have wanted to test some inventions they cooked up. How would you like to be a tastes tester with me Ms. Lily?" she nodded and Jackie took her to the Kitchens.


	12. Private Prison Cells Part 2 Chapter 12

Private Prison Cells Part 2 Chapter 12

On the way home, Jackie sat with Severus Snape. She would have sat with her brother and soon-to-be husband but the sight of James made her nauseous. Lily was with James in a different compartment. Jackie was already in muggle clothes; Severus was as well; both in jeans and a half length T-shirt for her and a full length black for him. A couple hours before they got to the Station, she left Severus and went to see James.

"Try anything like what you had James and problems will surface, do you understand me?" he nodded. "Okay, I forgive you and of course the stubborn git won't. I tried to talk him into it, but no go; one more year James." He smirked at her as he glanced at Remus, he chuckled. Sirius went over and pulled Jackie onto his lap. He kissed her and put her arms around his neck.

"You're adorable when you threaten your big brother."

"I know, I should more often." She teased. James grinned and looked at Lily; she glanced at Jackie and turned to Remus.

"Remus?" he looked at her, "do you know when we get in?"

He shrugged, "Sorry, no Lily. Ready to be home?"

"Definitely, aren't you?" she asked him and he nodded truthfully.

James raised his hand and lowered it, "I am. Sirius?"

He gave thumbs up and looked at Jackie, he tickled her neck and she took his hand and played with his fingers. They whispered for a while and Peter looked at them with envy and anger but only his reflection on the window saw it. His eyes kept on moving to her arm, he knew something they didn't: he knows His plans.

Remus brought out the chess board and he and Lily played, "I got winner." James told them, Lily giggled and nodded. Remus nodded and looked at Sirius and Jackie.

"Hey, you two!" they looked over at him. "What do you plan on doing this summer?"

"Each other." He whispered so lightly in her ear she could barely hear it. Then allowed he said with a shrug, "I don't really know just yet." She spoke up. He looked at her.

"Actually I have plans," James frowned. They all looked at her strangely, "Guys it has nothing to do with what happened with the spying thing, I swear. It's just something I have to do before I forget and I think I will," she said grinning at herself. "Gregory and his parents live in Africa right now for a job of his father I guess from what the letters tell me and they asked me to come by and help them decipher some ancient spells the Egyptians put up a few centuries back." they became excited then and wished her luck, she shrugged and nodded.

Egypt was tiring but worth it, she asked questions about her mother's childhood and her mum's stepfather answered them completely, he was elderly but kind and real good with kids at least. She learned some things as well and they did a lot about the abuse her father gave Chelsea Cross; Greg's mother offered to take care of the girls but Jackie declined the offer respectively.

"They live with other relatives," it was all she said to them about the people they were with currently. She and Greg got along fine but argued and he always had something to say about everything; it was why he and his father never got along real well, his mom thought it ingenious and brainy. Gregory House and his father never got along while Jackie was there but she and her half uncle were alright, she thought of him as a brother by the time she left to go back home to her own real brother and Sirius.

Getting home late James was with Sirius in the kitchen, she snuck up on them although she was sure she was loud enough to wake the dead. They jumped when she spoke and laughed about it a minute later, she kissed Sirius and hugged her brother. "We have catching up to do, I'll rid of James." Sirius whispered as he suddenly hugged her. This time she let Sirius handle the positions and moves; everything was his doing and idea. But before they stopped with the love making she took control for a little while and finished off the night.

* * *

_She looked away from the vampire beside her as she pointed to the Leaky Cauldron; he frowned and grabbed the back of her shirt as she led the way inside. She continued to rant, "I just mean Arubey if you look at the ratio it's at least one to one hundred thousand. Tom!" she whispered and he looked up. _

"_You are supposed to be dead!" everyone stopped talking, a family of red-heads looked over at them, a dark haired boy and a set of twin boy and girl looked up. "Be banished vampires!" he cried._

"_Oh get over yourself, we're just passing through." Arubey snapped. _

"_Arubey we're in a room completely full of beings whom, can tear out our innards, think before you speak okay?" he growled something. "Tom, please I just want to see Diagon Ally. Or maybe- maybe you can tell me instead. Has anything changed since I've been-?" _

"_Banished from London, the barrier is to keep you and your kind out." the twin boy and girl looked at each other, the twin boys from the red-headed family looked at each other as well. The black haired kid glanced at another boy his age, brothers probably; the three girls of the family were completely different. That family was bigger then life, she looked back at Tom. _

"_Tom, please I just wanted to see the Ally." He shook his head, she sighed. _

_Arubey stepped forward and pulled her along, he knew where it was by reading Tom's head. "Come on," he pushed a man out of the way when he got in it and he felled into Arthur Weasley. _

"_Arthur!" his wife squeaked._

"_I'm alright, kids go upstairs; Jack, Liz you too." Eryn stopped at the entrance to the ally. She looked back at the twin boy and girl. She gulped or tried too, she saw it in their eyes. They broke eye contact and hurried upstairs. After they were gone Arthur pulled out his wand, but Arubey pulled Eryn from the path and it hit a wall instead. _

"_What?" she snapped looking at the human wizard._

"_Your husband is a wanted man, so are you and now that _thing_ you brought with you will join you on the list."_

"'_Thing'?" Arubey repeated, "Our kind really isn't liked is it?" she shook her head. _

"_Arthur Weasley, this time tomorrow we can have London full with vampires if you don't let me do what I want to do; it'll take only a couple minutes. The Ministry won't always be there to protect you."_

"_It better be!" it was the one they call Percy Weasley. "The Minister will hear about this Black!" he snapped, Molly Weasley cried out._

"_Percy go upstairs, they'll hurt you-."_

"_I've only killed one human Molly, a Death Eater." Arubey nodded, "He insulated my children's names and could have hurt me or them. My brother is missing and his family is also gone, probably all dead. My kids are gone as well and I just want them back. Molly, Arthur, I swear we're not here to hurt you or anyone else in the Wizardring world. I just want to know if anything's changed." She said and grabbed his arm and they disappeared, humans gasped._

"_Since when can vampires disappear like us?" someone asked…._

The dream seemed real but she knew it wasn't, she was called a murderer, vampire, and Black; in it was she was convicted, killed, and married. She sat up (a few days after Egypt) and got out of bed pulling on her bath robe over her night clothes and headed downstairs. In the basement she grabbed some laundry and put it on, for some reason Sirius always woke up in time whenever she dressed in the bedroom. This worked better.

She went to see Severus first, he wasn't pleased and when she told of the dream he gritted his teeth and said she was married to Sirius, of course she was going to have nightmares.

"I'm not married to him yet Sev, please so you know what it meant?" he shook his head so she dropped it and began to strike up another conversation when a girl she knew came from the upstairs. Jackie suddenly felt proud of Severus. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left, the girl she knew from Hogwarts and knew she had just one more secret to keep.

Upon leaving Severus's house where he still with his parents she was passing by another house when Travis Gage came out of it, carrying a garbage bag, "is there a body in that thing?" Jackie snapped as he dropped it in the can.

"Not yet," he sang and turned, then realizing it was Jackie Cross he ran to catch up with her. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked her.

"It's not exactly midnight Travis, the vampires aren't out yet and…" she stopped and turned to him, he stopped too. "Why did you say, 'not yet'?" he chuckled and took her hands in his; she pulled away from him.

He told her this truthfully, "I'm joining Voldemort after this year Cross." He did something funny with his jaw; he stuck it out or something, she stepped back away from him; it was all she could do at the moment. "I'll be killing people, just like him and then we'll rule this world, we have our spies Jackie. One of them you know and I think you should know that." he said and without hesitation reached up and grabbed her arms roughly and kissed her cheek when she realized he was too strong for her. His lips were cracked and felt odd to be on her bare skin but she couldn't do anything about it. Travis Gage let her go as she was about to kick him in the groin, well… knee him in the groin anyway and she didn't when he let her go finally.

"Stay away from me Gage."

"Or you'll do what Cross? Hurt me, you've never killed anyone in your life, let alone hurt someone."

"You mean besides you, when I used magic-." He went to slap her but someone called him, she had gasped and stepped back quickly. If they broke into a run with him chasing after her, he'd get her in a matter of seconds. She was fast with brooms, not feet. As he turned to leave she pushed him and turned and sprinted away, he caught up with her at an all where she was going to pass through to get home quicker. Somehow he had gotten a small cut above his right eye and was barely bleeding but enough to feel slight pain near his eye. He threw her into a wall and she hit her head and fell to the ground but was conscious; he came over and knelt down beside her and felt her up. She cried out and kicked him finally. Travis stumbled back wards and she couldn't even find the strength to call for help, he had taken it from her. Jackie and Travis stood up straight and looked at each other with narrow eyes, she begin to think quickly. Painfully she smiled at him and stepped to wards him and held out her hand.

"You're right, I can't win because I'm not a violent person Travis." She told him, he smirked and took her hand to pull her to wards him. She could just imagine herself in bed with his man, but he killed people and she loves Sirius more then life itself. He isn't even a man; he's a coward and a real violent being. He pulled her close to him and apologized for hurting her. She shrugged.

"I like it rough," she lied; the roughest sex she had ever had with Sirius was when they did it for the first time in his family's crypt at the cemetery. She pushed him against a wall ad he laughed, she went to kiss him, but instead kneed him in the groin. He doubled over. "Well maybe I do, does it hurt Travis?" he said nothing, his face was red and he was holding it painfully and pain written on his face with a Sharpie. She walked from the ally, "Just try to hurt me Travis." She muttered, she wasn't sure if he heard or not but she also didn't care.

Starting school in September was a pain, she wasn't ready to go back to school and neither was Sirius or James. James and Lily surprised everyone by becoming Head Boy and Head Girl; the surprises didn't stop however, they were also dating from early on in the summer. Jackie had never seen James so happy, he kept saying he finally got Lily Evans and wasn't going to ever let her go. Lily knew he was going to keep that promise and always felt secure and safe with James Potter. Travis Gage passed their compartment, Lily and James were sitting next to each other holding hands and Sirius had his back to the wall and Jackie sitting against him playing with his fingers. James studied his best friend and sister, how they acted through the years and found he still knew nothing about being the perfect lover to the perfect woman. He was still unsure of this but knew they'd make it, they had too, they were meant to be; created to be together. It was as if their parents got together and planned the pregnancies. Sirius thought that too a couple times after he met Jackie for the first time.

Remus sat next to Jackie and Sirius and Peter on the other side, both looked down and bored. Jackie felt bad, "Remus this year we'll focus on you finding someone, no one deserves to be alone. You too Peter," she told them.

"Don't bother," Peter muttered. Jackie frowned and got up and went over to Peter, they talked quietly for a while as the other began discussing plans after this year was over with. When the door opened and Travis came in was when the fun really… began and yet ended. "Travis Gage, w-w-what are you do-do-doing here?" Peter stammered.

"I am here," he paused and looked at Jackie; she looked away at the window and outside. "Because I have a proposition for you all."

"What is it Travis," Lily asked, James moved her so she was on his other side.

He looked directly at James and Lily, Peter smiled inside, "You too leave us alone this year, Potter- us Slytherins have plans. Jackie you know about them," he lied.

"What, no I don't what you're talking-."

"Yes you do we talked about this at the beginning of summer, a few days after we got home from this school-."

"Jackie in Egypt at that time," Gage yelled and left. "Jackie come over here, I don't trust you that close to the door." She got up and went over to Sirius again, "Why would he lie about that?"

"To make us think everything she says is a lie," Peter answered, they looked at him for answers.

"Okay Mr. Macho, why does he need people to be pissed off with me?"

"You are in Slytherin and probably the only one who hates being Pure Blooded, I heard his own parents are Pure and they hate it. Gage was really upset when he heard them say that," Peter stopped, he made a mistake but no one knew or caught it. Why would he know this and how did he know this?

Jackie looked back at Sirius, "Do you think he'll come back luv?" she asked, he shrugged and moved her so she was sitting against him again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she smiled when he felt his… you know.

Sirius looked at James and Lily, mostly James, "James maybe you should find out that proposition he offered you; it could be worth while, if it isn't refuse it." He said, James looked at Lily.

"I'll be right back-."

"I'm coming too, I'm Head Girl." She interrupted.

He smiled and kissed her quickly, "No, I can't risk that. Stay here, I won't be long. Sirius, Remus coming with or staying here?"

Sirius nodded, "I'll go James. I have a girl to take care of as well," Jackie blushed. "Just like you," this time Lily blushed. Her red hair fell in her face but she moved it behind her ear as the door opened. Sirius followed James and Remus from the compartment; Peter seemed happy to not be going.

"Peter," he looked at Lily afraid she caught his mistake. "What did you do over the summer," he sighed out deeply, thankful and told her everything that he did. Which took about ten minutes, the three boys came back another five after he finished.

Lily and Jackie stood up; Jackie took her hand for comfort, "What'd they want?"

"If we leave them alone, they won't kill us."

* * *

Over the following few months and into the opening game of Quidditch, James was against Travis Gage for the first game and Gryffindor won it too. Travis was also made Captain that year; he embarrassed enough to attack Jackie again in the Common after everyone had gone off to bed. He blamed her for the loss, saying she cursed him. She finally kicked him in the head and he fell over, she felt to make sure he was still breathing. When he wasn't she did CPR and brought him back, she was close enough to his face where he kissed her on the lips. 

With small tears in her eyes she told Remus what happened and he told her it wasn't her fault; even though she couldn't control it she felt like she cheated on Sirius and told him about a week after it happened and begged him not to hurt Travis fearing it would cause more pain. For the remaining of the year before Holiday break James and Lily tried to catch him in the act of something-anything-so they could give him detention or take away dozens of points. It was mostly point takeage because everything they caught him doing or everyone they caught him doing wasn't severe enough to give him detention. Well, they learned that Lily's friend Hanna wasn't worried about sleeping with a Slytherin; she would go home for Christmas and not return with everyone assuming she couldn't come back from embarrassment.

Just so you know, she becomes a Chelsea Cross and later she'll die from heart failure. She was also a Pure Blood if that makes her situation clearer.

That Holiday break, during a party Sirius and Jackie got a little intoxicated and made out in an empty classroom. James made fun of them for weeks afterward. Jackie afterward came down a flu and begged Sirius to stay out of the hospital but a while later she was fine. It wasn't until much later when she realized what happened: she and Sirius would become parents at seventeen!

That dream she had that summer haunted her throughout the year as well, it became more violent and longer and more complex. She kept her baby a secret from Sirius for a while, but mood swings came with the package of having a child. She still didn't tell him right away though, she was afraid; she promised herself before they stepped of the Hogwarts Express for the last time she would tell him. She also used her dream to look up the vampire mentioned; Arubey Karew was born in Ancient Egypt; that was all she found on him. She asked her History of Magic professor and he admitted he never heard of the vampire. She was lost once again.

James found Jackie in the library one afternoon, looking up the findable vamp and asked her why she was so interested. That was when the baby chose that time to kick, she wanted to share that with her brother but didn't. "Do you know anything about him James?" she asked showing him the photo on what he might look like.

He had handsome features and strong, "No idea Jacks, but don't worry about it alright? Why are you so interested anyway?"

"I have this dream…." She him every detail of the latest, it had gotten into how Scott and Rose had been killed and their children gone missing as well and later founded by Eryn. How Sirius was arrested and how Eryn Black was convicted of conspiracy and a barrier went up to keep all vampires out. Then she had to explain she was a vampire in her dream as well. James listened with rapt attention and she appreciated it that he didn't call her crazy when she was done. "Then I find out Sirius escapes from Azkaban and the Minister wants me dead, James I'm afraid of sleeping now. What if the next one is of me and Sirius and I kill him or something-?"

"It's a dream sweetie," he took her hands and kissed him. They smiled at each other and he stood up, she did too. He offered his arm as he walked her down to dinner. Before they entered she stopped him.

He turned to her and asked what was wrong, "nothing, I forgot is all." She muttered suddenly and hurried inside, he frowned and went after her as she went and sat down next to Peter with Sirius across from her. They began talking about the N.E.W.Ts which was only a week away.

Feeling sure she pasted all her N.E.W.Ts, Jackie Cross left the room to find Travis waiting for her. "Please Travis, not now. I'm tired and maybe a little queasy. I wasn't ready for the exam," she laughed. He grinded his teeth and followed her down to the dungeons, she lay down on the couch and he sat further down.

"When do we get the results, do you know?" he asked her.

"No idea," she responded. "I'm scared though, even though I know I passed them." he agreed with a nod, "that was my last exam."

"I have one more in twenty minutes," he muttered and ran his hand over his rough beard. She smiled at him and sat up.

"Good luck I guess," she muttered and went to the kitchens. She and her baby were hungry.

The train ride home was odd for Jackie, she realized half way through two things: last time she was on the train, she wasn't expecting a baby and she still hadn't told Sirius about it. When they stopped at King's Cross train Station, she stopped him from going any further and he turned to her. She took his hand and put it in her back, her leg cramped up suddenly. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay, tell me when we get home."

"No, it can't wait, I made myself a promise and it was I had to before we stepped off the train for the last time." He frowned afraid it was bad, "It's something amazing Sirius. I know being the best guy ever you didn't say anything over the last couple months, but I've gained… I know that," he frowned.

"You're fine." His smile was truthful and full of nothing but love.

"No- but there's a reason for that." she smiled and took his hand and put it on her belly where the fetus had just kicked her. He laughed and hugged her.

"I'm going to be father," he said. It as last thing he could say before he passed out from the sudden shock.

"Hey I've done that!" Jackie laughed, fainting had to be a symptom of having a baby, because she's passed out quite a lot over the past few months. She called James over and when he asked why he passed she said it was because she told him he was going to be a father.

He looked up at her and she nodded; she waited until they weren't the center of attention when she showed the soon-to-be uncle her belly. Remus was pleased and Sirius woke up and kissed her belly over and over again saying he lover her and the unborn infant and would never leave them.

"You better not mister," Jackie snapped, he looked up at her and kissed her fully on the lips.

Lily and Jackie went to the doctors at a muggle hospital the day after getting back and he told them that the baby was healthy and perfect. He took blood samples from Jackie and also from the baby to determine its gender, Jackie said the baby's father didn't want to know until the day it's born, but Jackie said she wanted to know. The good physician called her a day later to tell her it was a boy. She thanked him and went back to bed at one in the afternoon. Sirius came and woke her a while later for dinner, the entire time he asked is she needed anything. She refused to make him do everything around the house. She cooked and cleaned (mostly she just kicked things out of the way into a spot where she wouldn't step on it); she folded laundry more then Sirius but only because he didn't get how she would manually when she could just use magic.

On the 27th of July, James Potter and Lily Evans married, Dumbledore was there for that.

Then Albus Dumbledore sent them a letter giving them his congratulations, it was signed and also had a letter from Minerva McGonagall as well. They replied thanking them for the letters. Mrs. Lily Potter also invited them to the Black-Cross wedding in early August with the baby due that same month. Jackie had to wear a more stretchy dress, she didn't care… she was proud to be caring her baby on her wedding day still. Most of the pictures had her large belly in it anyway. On 14th August 1988, Sirius Black and Jackie became married. Dumbledore actually did come too. Regulus Black was there, but was in a dark corner. The Pictures usually focused around the son that only Jackie knew was coming, everyone else thought it was a girl. Sirius picked out the girls name: Elizabeth, saying there was a couple other names-nicknames. Jackie had the job of the boys but she couldn't find one she liked. Then on the 21of August a week after getting married Jackie went into labour and was in the hospital room for just under ten hours when her first son was born.

"Do you have a name picked out?" the nurse asked the new parents, Sirius looked up at the nurse and said.

"His name is Jackson, after his mother," the nurse smiled at the reaction his wife had to this.

"Are you sure Sirius?" she whispered. She was in pain yet but pleased with what she gained from the pain of child birthing. He bent down and kissed his son, then her. He nodded.

On 11th of July 1989 Elizabeth was born to Jackie and Sirius Black; Jamie and Jodie were proud aunts and never been prouder and happier. Later that same year but in September Jackie came home from a night out without kids and her husband and came home to find her brother asleep on the couch.

"James," she whispered shaking him gently. He woke a minute later. "Sirius is upstairs and you're here on my couch."

"We got home a while ago, Jamie and Jodie were babysitting."

"Jamie and Jodie are too young-."

"I'm kidding- Remus was here with them watching your son and daughter." She smiled; she loved hearing that even now. "I'll go home now," she nodded and walked him to the door. She closed it and as she was turning to leave there was a small knock, frowning she wondered if James was too drunk to remember what his looked like.

Instead it was Ministry Officials there to take her away, "You murdered Jimmy Cross." She nodded, admitting it probably wouldn't help her, but she was glad someone knew now.

"Can I say good bye to Sirius and Jack and Liz, please. I won't run, I swear." They believed her and one man came with her upstairs to her room to say bye to her sleeping husband. "I love you Sirius, take care of my kids." she went to her son and daughter's room, they had separate rooms and kissed them and held Liz just for a moment.

She took a letter from her pocket, the dream where she's arrested began occurring non-stop. She wrote the good bye letter a month ago. She set it down on the kitchen table and followed the men.

She was handed over to Muggle officers an hour later and taken to a muggle prison, she wore a gray shirt and sweatpants and requested a single cell, it was given to her and she placed and locked in it by herself.

Her letter simply said that she was needed somewhere and didn't know when she'd be getting back, she told them she loved them all more then her own life and said they were her world. Sirius blamed himself but was still angry with her for leaving. She lied about the being needed part unless if you count that she was needed by the police to stat in prison for a very long time. She refused a trial and the judge gave her five years for her father's murder, she told him why she killed him and that reduced her sentence from twenty to five in a matter of minutes. The judge also had an abusive father.

Trapped in her private prison cell, Jackie paced throughout the day, hoping her son and daughter were behaving for Sirius, that James and Lily were happy with the Order and their own lives. She wondered about Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, if they ever found anyone. Three weeks after arriving she had a visitor.

"James?" she asked when she looked over, she felt someone watching her and saw him right away. "James what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Lily's grandfather is head of this place; he told me that there was a woman named 'Black' here. Now here I am… I'm very angry with you Jacks." She nodded and put wrapped her fingers around the bars of the cell door.

"Four years and nine months left James," he shook his head. "James, I killed Jimmy when I was fifteen because he murdered my mother the year before." He said nothing yet. "I killed him because what he did to my mum, me, my sisters when Chelsea was in bed and me gone. He hurt them James, he killed my mother and would have used me as he used Chelsea and you know that. Before now… I could have already had half a dozen kids and still going. Jimmy is a monster and if you grew up with him you'd know that-."

"But I didn't!"

"That's right. I did and I hated every minute of it. My sisters weren't made because Chelsea wanted them; they came into this world by force. Jimmy forced himself in her- James; he forced her do to it with him all the time! Jamie and Jodie will grow up with those images in their head and when they are older they will realize what he used to make her do and they…" she stopped as two people passed them. James followed the two with his eyes then turned back to her. "James, I know what I did was wrong but it needed to be done. Jimmy would have killed me first and I think you know that, or at least I hope you do now." She muttered and went to go back to lie down.

James sighed, "Sirius cried the morning he woke and you were gone." She looked over at him afraid and suddenly depressed.

"Don't, I can't-."

"Too bad," he snapped. His ring on his finger glimmered in the light that passed into the cell by the window. She looked at it with envy, she wanted hers back. "He came to my place with the two kids and… he was scared Jacks. He thought you were dead and someone foraged the letter, apparently you left." She nodded and sat up.

"I didn't want to leave-."

"Then why did you kill Jimmy!" he yelled.

"He abused me, my mum, and my sisters!" she yelled back. "He sent me to the hospital, remember that year! I was dead for nine minutes that day! Nine whole damn minutes I was dead and the only reason I came back wasn't because of God or luck… hell I don't know why I came back." she muttered as she admitted it. "All I know is, I knew what he was capable of and it scared me, he killed me James, he murdered my mother and made it look like she slit her own throat or whatever. He abused my two sisters, if he was alive right now, they'd be with him right now- he's be hurting them bad enough where they wouldn't want to leave their bed for the rest of the day." she told him. He sighed and punched the wall next to him, she cringed. "Don't you'll break something," she whispered. "James, go home, go to Lily, tell Sirius where I am and what I did. I don't care- well I mean I do, I would really love it if you didn't but if you feel it necessary go ahead. I deserve everything I get from you and Sirius and hate Jack and Liz will give me later. I deserve everything I get from here on out, at least I think I do."

He didn't say anything but bye when he left a moment later. "I love you James," she whispered. She turned around and went back to lie down.

A few hours later she got another visitor, a woman and a man; she was on her stomach reading a novel she borrowed from another inmate about serial killers in the history. She read about interesting people with terrible pasts; she concluded that she wasn't a serial killer. She was glad she wasn't. She read about this European woman named Elizabeth Bathory who used to bath in virgin's blood.

"That's sick and wrong," she still wanted to read more about the woman with her daughter's name.

"What is child?"

"This woman she killed people and bathed in the blood of he girls she killed, it's wrong but interesting; hey do you think she was crazy?"

"No Elizabeth was a mortal and quiet sane for the most part. I used to help her gather her victims; Dracula was pleased with her work when he found out." Jackie looked up.

"What? That doesn't make-."

"Sense? I know. Elizabeth Bathory was a saint to our kind. Got rid of the vermin that would of taken over our world and used them for good." Jackie got up and stood against the furthest wall, "Don't be afraid. Come here," even as she shook her head she went over to the woman on the other side of the cell door. "I'm going to hurt you for now, give me your hand." She extended her hand palm up and the couple stepped inside through the bars.

"Are you here to kill me, did you know my father?" she asked, they nodded at the first and shook their head at the second question. "Why?"

"You're powerful and without a soul you can continue to kill people, I know you can." With that he put Jackie into a deep sleep and turned her, waking her only to make sure Jackie drank her blood as well.

* * *

Jackie escaped from her private prison cell the a day later, Sirius heard about it and refused to believe it but when James confirmed she was in that very cell he broke down just like Jackie feared he would do. Fala took her new daughter home to Concord and she met Edam and also newborn Hardy right away; Hardy was turned actually just a few weeks before her. She never went back to London after beginning anew in Concord; Fala gave her a room in the bar she lived in as well. It was small but livable. Upon reawaking, leaving her then blue eyes and blonde hair she entered a world of black hair and darker eyes. She wondered if vampires could tan. 

Not long after arriving, she realized Arubey was a real vampire aright and also the second oldest in the world. They never spoke much or at all and he avoided her as she him.

_NOTE:_

_Now that we're getting into the world of another story, you need to know that only Edam and Hardy are my characters. Arubey, Fala, Durke, Durke, Durza, Jager, Nickolas, Christopher, and the twins Risika and Alexander belong to Author Amelia At-Water Rhodes. Jackie is still my character. if I think of anymore I'll you know in the next chapter or the next couple chaps._

Thanks For Reading 'Jackie Cross'


	13. Darkness Fell Upon Me Chapter 13

Darkness Fell Upon Me Chapter 13

Even after over of about two years of living in Concord no one really knew about her past and she wanted to keep it that way. Even Arubey asked whenever they sat together drinking; she would always shrug and say she grew up with a bad father and a sick mother. She only talk about her love life when the other person went first which was never. Hardy was interested most out of all of them, probably because he was turned just before her. Fala ran the bar she lived at, she called herself the Upir Queen; translate 'Upir' and you get the word 'Vampire from a different language. Jackie just them 'killers' and that made her hated by most of them, she didn't want to be a vampire. In less then three years she could have gone back to her family and her brother and Lily, Severus, Remus, and Peter.

In early October of 1991, James Charlus Potter came to see her. "Jacks." He called, she looked over and smiled.

"James!" she said and went over to him. He hugged her; she didn't to want to let him go.

"Ha, I found you," she walked him back to where she had been. She smiled as she sat down.

She laughed, "Yes, you did big brother." She muttered, "Why?" she asked him.

He frowned too, "How could you ask me that, you're my sister. Practically my twin, only three months apart you know." She nodded but kept looking at him for a better answer, he sighed finally. "We're in trouble and I think you should know-."

"James I'll do what I can, but I-."

"No, don't get involve; everyone is still looking for you, even now. They won't leave us alone, here." He handed her the most recent picture of her kids and husband, "What do you think, do they look good enough? Healthy, safe, happy?"

"All of the above."

"Good enough to eat?" Fala asked, Durza laughed.

"No, Fala. Stay away from them," she threatened. Arubey looked up amused; these humans had to be important for her to actually threaten someone directly.

James chose to ignore that, "You keep this, okay Jacks?" she only nodded. "You changed your hair, you did used to be blonde didn't you?" she nodded.

She looked up at him, "It changed after I was turned into a killer- vampire, I never say vampire." She explained; he nodded. "Remember my eyes were violet not black? I miss those days-."

"I remember very well, Lily misses you; also I have this for you." He reached into his robes and pulled out a picture of his son. She laughed and it sounded like she couldn't breathe, "That's our son, Lily had him 31 of July of last year, just over a year old-."

"Wait, slow down. Did you say the 31st of July?" he nodded, "Oh," she muttered and averted her eyes back to the picture of her nephew. "What's his name James?"

"Harry James Potter, it was Lily's idea to name him after me. We're starting a new tradition in our family Jackie," he smiled. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, what's that Mr. Potter?"

"Naming the first son after the father. Jackson's middle name is Sirius isn't it?" she nodded, "See it works out. That boy is like his dad, by the way," Jackie laughed.

"Oh how so?" she asked raising a brow.

"Pranks and always mean to Lizzie, just the other day he-. Never mind," she smiled a little now.

She touched his arm, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you're wonderful to the kids. A wonderful dad; Jack is doing what big brothers do best." She added.

James frowned, "I was never mean to you Jacks."

"Not after you found out I was your sister," she reminded. "When we first met we didn't get along exactly well," she chuckled. He laughed too; she put the two pictures down on the table in front of her. "School was rough at first but it got better, we were competing before you even knew; I won our first game." She bragged.

He smirked, "I let you win." She laughed at him.

"Sure you did, although I let you win the Final Game that season."

"No you didn't," he said although he knew she did.

"Yes I did. Remember when Dumbledore asked who touched the golden ball first and we were supposed to say we had together. But I went back on the promise and said you had, you won the game; oh! Remember when I attacked Travis Gage in class in our fourth year right after the holidays, _that's_ a memory worth remembering!" she laughed, no one had ever seen her so happy, let alone talk this much in ten minutes.

"He was arrested you know, a few days ago. The Ministry caught him red-handed trying to kill a woman in an ally near his house," she bit her lip, she knew that ally, all too well. "He was sentenced I think to five decades or something similar."

"Bastard deserves it; remember what he said about Chelsea?" James nodded and frowned a little. "He insulted her just after I buried my mum; I should have done a lot more to him James. I probably would have been thrown from school, but it would have been worth it-."

"Jackie why were in prison?" that got everyone attention. Fala and Jager knew she was there, they found her there, they just never found out why.

"Does it matter James?"

"C'mon Jacks, you could barely hurt Travis that day. I saw the hesitations," he said.

She took a deep breathe, "Remember when we found out that our dad was dead?" he nodded, "I was there-."

He growled, "They set you up, those bastards think you were involved-."

She touched his arm and he was silent, "That's because I was involved. I killed him James; I killed Jimmy with the Killing Curse-."

"At fifteen!" he exclaimed, she nodded. "Why?"

"Do you have to ask me that James? You know why," she stated with purpose. He sighed and nodded.

"I would have too, if I was in your position. He killed Chelsea," she nodded. "He did put you in the hospital and everything…." He went in how Jackie had died for nine minutes at twelve, the abuse and how Jimmy and Chelsea had fake names when they came to the school for the day. He added how he made her fake that she was the family babysitter, "We should have noticed Jacks, sorry."

"Don't be, if he hadn't been a complete ass, I never would have meet the people I had."

He nodded, and then remembered something, "Lucius and Narcissa had a son, they named him Draco Malfoy." She laughed.

"Poor kid, I feel bad for him and I hate him already; did I tell you that I'm his Godmother?" he shook his head, she nodded. "Cissy asked me just after I stole Jimmy's wand from his back pocket the day he came to the school. Actually it was same day, just a few minute later; Sev and I snapped it together and threw it in the fireplace." She said calmed now, James smiled at her and moved so he was sitting against the wall of their booth.

"Can I ask you something about Jimmy?" she nodded, "Okay, truthfully, do you think he loved me and you?"

"No, he isn't the kind of dad to love. Charlus, Orion, Remus's dad…. They loved their sons; Charlus loved you like his son, James. He didn't know how James," she told him. He frowned, "The gifts he gave you that year were to make you think he loved you; the flying brooms were a trick…" he looked at her. She sighed, "Dorea wanted full custody of you and Jimmy knew you'd fight to live with him or her; he figured if he got you those things you'd choose him. I- James I made sure he didn't get that chance."

"What!" he looked at her.

Jackie hesitated and he noticed it. "I asked Narcissa for help the summer he beat me so bad I was in the hospital and I had to use a cane to walk for three months. Lucius's dad put it all together; I was just the one who made sure it happened. I over used the power I had that year, I admit but I did it to protect you-."

"Jackie!"

"James, I couldn't risk your life because I was too lazy to help. He used you and me to get what he wanted: satisfaction from his son and daughter. If I hadn't killed him when I had I'd be dead… sooner." She added when Fala looked at her. He asked if she ever had any guilt after murdering him, she shook her head.

"I wouldn't have either, thanks for looking out for me Jacks." She reached over and took his hand.

"Why else do you think I didn't leave school when I should have?" she muttered. He laughed and talked about Jack and Liz, no one knew he was talking about her kids….

That was the last time she saw her brother.

* * *

Jackie spent the next few years wondering how James and Lily were getting, how Jamie and Jodie's first year of school was going. If Sirius forgave her, let alone still loved her. Jackson and his sister were still young and Sirius had to be with them, she wanted to go back to London but if they were still looking for her- she couldn't risk getting caught. She stayed in Concord but also traveled… while avoiding England. She and Jager became a father-daughter duo and Fala was jealous of it. Three years after James came and left, Fala got Jackie alone and fought her, both left the ring with bruises and a broken bone of at least two. Jackie learned also that she was terrible at fighting so she went to Los Angeles where she heard that Angel lived. Angel taught her everything he knew and she learned quickly as most vampires would have; he watched her as she fought her own kind and he helped her with moves she couldn't figure out. She told him about her husband and two children; she never wanted to open up to him, but she had and he knew her secrets. He promised he'd never repeat them and she liked him for that. She asked questions about his personal life as well and he was glad to talk about it; like most vampire males, Angel loved talking about him. Angel asked about he werewolf friend of hers and she asked about Spike and what happened to him after they left London. The two friends talked about everything and yet… everything.

After about three more years in Los Angeles she left again, she told Angel that if he needed her for any reason all he had to do was say her name loud enough so she could hear it. He laughed and tried it a few days later; he honestly didn't think it would work. Nevertheless, it had and he trusted her. She often practiced and got better when she was alone at a cemetery in Concord, she fought her own kind and killed them. Fala heard about it and watched her one night and they fought again and this time Jackie left with barely a scratch on her. When the Upir Queen demanded to know how she got better she said that an angel taught her; Jackie was amused on how upset Fala was when Jacks left her on the ground.

In 1996 when her kids would have been about 8-9, and being gone for over six years she got into a fight with Arubey this time, not long after the fracas with Fala; it started out, as a talk then became a brawl:

Arubey and Jackie were actually sitting and talking together like a good boy and girl in his booth (every Dark Line has their own booth or table and chairs). Jackie was sitting with her back against the wall of the bar and he was sitting hunched over, practically drooling into the human blood drink in front of him. A few days before Jager made a bet with him: if he could go one week without drinking human blood then Jager would give him more power. Right then Arubey was trying to bring in the smell of it, as if he could drink it by smelling it.

"That bet you made is stupid Arubey, call it off."

"Fuck you, Jacks; I like power." He snapped, she chuckled.

"Only my brother and my friends can call me that; you can call me by my name got it?" he growled something but she didn't hear it. "I haven't heard from James in years, Remus, Peter, Sirius-." She could barely say her husband's name, Arubey looked up.

"What kind of name is Remus and Sirius?" he asked her, she shrugged. She always wondered that too, she even wanted to ask Sirius if he wanted to change it to Steven or possibly Scott; she never did because she realized she loved his name the way it was. "Freaks," he muttered, Jackie took the glass and poured it over his head. She laughed, then frowned when he jumped over the table and started to attack her, most people laughed, but Fala was cheering him on and Jager was trying to stop it (that father-daughter thing was kicking in). Finally after another blow to the head Jackie got her feet under him and kicked him off of her. Dozens of bottles of booze and blood shattered all over the floor; Fala screamed for them to stop but Risika knocked her out, Risika and Arubey have a envious past….

She hit him in the jaw and he jumped her from the front and tackled her to the ground, people, vampire and human got up to watch. But before Arubey could actually kill her, which he would have- they were both frozen- not with fear but with a spell.

Their facial expressions relaxed but couldn't even look up to see who cast the spell, Arubey fangs were long and hers were shorter then hers but it was clear they were moroi ('vampire' in Romania).

"Get off of me," she snapped.

"Believe me- if I could I would," he snapped back. She tried to move but couldn't, Arubey couldn't either.

The person who cast the spell chuckled; Jackie knew she knew that laugh…. "Well look at what we have here." He sighed; he was human that was for sure. "Fighting. Again. Cross you little twit, good thing I stopped you now. Vampire?" this was directing for Arubey, "She has a temper, be careful."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up."

The cross that Arubey wore around his neck slipped out of his shirt and rested on her neck, she ignored it. The human stalked over to her, as if he knew he was un-killable; she recognized his face right away. "Hello luv," he muttered and touched her cheek.

She growled, "Get away from me Travis." Arubey eyes tried to see him but couldn't. He used his power to look threw the eyes of one of the humans. His knee was in her gut and he looked pissed, she was ready for anything and on her back; he had been getting ready to hit her with a closed fist. Arubey felt the human lower his fist to the ground and then use his foot to kick him back. "Gage," she warned. He smirked.

"No worries luv," he told her and picked her up. The spell wore off and Arubey got up and stood straight and ready to finish what he started with Jackie. "Us Followers have been gathering trying to bring Him back you know, I've been looking for you for the last few years."

"You've been in Azkaban for the last few years, James told me."

"He's dead," she didn't take it literally, just as a threat to wards her brother. "The rain falls and the dust is thrown everywhere, by morning your friends will be dead you know-."

"They aren't my friends, except for J-. No one is my friend here," by keeping Jager out of it; she was hoping she could save his life instead of end.

"Except who sweetie?" he whispered, he looked at the other vampires around the bar. She said nothing but looked away from him, finally getting fed up with his hand actually touching her she rammed her heel into his toes and used her elbow to connect with his face. He cast a spell but it missed her by a foot and hit the wall, the wall started on fire and she put it out with her own magic spells. "You'll die for that for betraying your Master," he snapped.

"He is not my master, I-."

"He'll have a death warrant on your life once we bring him back and he'll kill you himself Jackie. I promise you, you'll die by his hand and our world will be rid of you."

"You won't kill me, he won't either. He'll be too afraid and you know it."

She shook her head, "You have his mark on your skin, he'll call you to him and he'll kill you and your kin." She shook her head again, all he could say was with his own fear and yet amusement. "Yes he will Black," he said her name with spite. "Traitor to him, me, Severus, Lucius, all of us."

"I, unlike you, had people to take care of Travis."

"And yet you're here."

She said nothing but bite her lower lip, she went to leave to the bar. She glanced after her without turning around. From behind him, Jackie turned back around and as he finally turned to her she snapped his neck; shock was on his face as was on the face of every other person in the room. His body fell to the floor with a loud thump; his eyes were open and looking forward. "Try and kill me now," she called the elf her husband was left when Walburga and Orion died.

"Mistress Black, have you heard of your-."

"Tippet, do you know who this is." She asked, he looked down at Gage's body and back to her.

"Yes, Tippet knows Travis Gage of the Gage Family of London. The Wealthiest, besides you of course Mistress Black." Arubey looked up at her, he didn't her family had money. He was a vampire but he thought of being a rich vampire; he liked that, so did half the other vamps in the room. Dracula had power because of his fame, being famous and rich could do a lot for a vampire: blood all around for the rest of their lives. Arubey or even Durza could buy a factory, house humans and drain them of every drop.

She nodded, "Good you know then. Take him to Ministry, and then go home. Stay there and don't answer His questions about it."

"Is this an order that Mistress Black is giving old Tippet?"

She hesitated, "Yes, it is."

"Very well then," he touched Travis Gage's body with one finger and disappeared. His wand lay beside him, she picked it up and snapped it in half and let it burn into ash as she dropped both pieces to the floor. She went to her room and didn't come from it for the rest of the day and into the next night.

When she came from her room finally, she on her own cloak and left and didn't come back for a week. No one knew where she went, but they figured it was back to London to see if that creature did what she ordered it too; they talked of nothing for a day but of the fact that Jackie killed a human. When she came back, she looked pale enough to make a vampire seem human. She was shaky and didn't leave her room for anything or anybody; Jager went into talk to her a few times but said she was usually too tired to say anything. Arubey went in finally and sat down next to her on her bed, she turned over and sat up when she saw who it was.

"I don't want to be in here, Fala made me." He lied; she shrugged and lay back down. "Where were you?"

"Places," she whispered. "Look I don't want to talk about it alright?" she told him, he shrugged and bent over her, he moved her hair out of his way. She looked back at him and turned her head.

"Well I do, I'm interested and you're young yet-."

"If Fala hadn't murdered me Arubey, I'd be well over twenty-five. Jager was at least that when he died," he put his finger to her lips and lowered his hand almost right away. She stared at him, he had his plans. He got up and grabbed her coat and threw it at her.

"Put it on, I hate this room. It's too small," she did what she was told and got up and left with him to his own place a half mile away. She didn't even wear or bring the coat he threw at her. He opened the door and let her in first. She made sure she had her eye on him the entire time. He closed it after himself and stepped to wards her, he took her hand and the sat on the couch together.

She asked him when he brought her there, "Because- I already gave you my reason." He corrected himself realizing he had. She shook her head and sat with her body facing him, he turned so he was in the corner of the couch facing her somewhat. His left arm on the back of the couch, "I'll be back," he muttered and got up and went down the narrow hall to his room. He came back shirtless but with a new one in his hand. Arubey felt the need to explain it to her, "I was actually away for a day and hadn't been here yet," she look up just as he pulled it over his head, she shrugged.

"I have to go to the bar, it is my home. I hate it there, here, everywhere; how can you stand be here so damn long? Aren't you bored with this place?" she asked him.

"Not when you're here," she was taken aback and he took her forearms as he sat down and pulled her to wards him. She rested on him in a way that a guy and girl friend would. She felt comforted for the first time in a long time. She sat up onto her legs with them bent at the knee and looked at the vampire she was fought with a half a month ago. "What?" he chuckled.

She got and moved to leave, "I have to go. Things have to get done and only I can do them," she muttered. He moved quicker then she and beat her to the door.

"Like what?"

"Things that people in my position have to do." She whispered, "It's hard to explain, but I just need to get home."

"You mean back to Fala's place?" she shook her head. He took her by the shoulder and walked her over in front of the fireplace and sat down in front of it. "What happened Jacks- sorry, Jackie?" he corrected himself quickly although the apology was a fake.

She sighed and looked into the flames, they flickered nonstop and they made her think and remember of when Jimmy used to burn iron in the flames and then use red hots to threaten her. She cringed and she knew he noticed and Jackie looked away from the flame, he moved so he was between her and the fire. He tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at him. "The Ministry of Magic of the world I used to be in, put up a barrier around London when they found out I had been there." She whispered, he stared at her. "They put it up to keep just me out but in doing so the vampires that had been in the city at the time were killed by the magic used to create it; now vampires can't enter the city." She paused and continued almost right away, "My friends and family think I'm dead Arubey, I went there and I found no one; James and Lily were gone with my nephew. Remus, Peter, Sirius-." It was still hard to say his name but she pulled through well enough where he didn't notice the difficulty in saying it. "They all left the city, they had too. I grew up with my brother and now I can't even find him; I never felt so lost in my life than then." He sighed and placed his hand over hers and held it tight in his grip and didn't even let go for a moment.

"I'll help you to find your brother," he said quickly, he frowned. He didn't mean it.

But thankfully she stood up and shook her head, "If he went into hiding then he had a reason; I'll stay away and hopefully they take down the wall." She muttered and turned to leave, this time he went after her and this time he let go.

* * *

After the darkness had gone by without a motion of it being there at all, Jackie began to go back to London to try to find a way into it. She told Jager she was strong in strength since after being turned, but she was weak in magic. He confessed he knew nothing of magic and she began visiting her unknown friend- to Jager and Arubey he was unknown. Of course I'm talking about Angel. Angel began helping her figure it out as well, at night they'd go into the cemeteries and she'd fight as he offered suggestions. Usually she said she tried them, so by three they gave up and he'd let her sleep in his room and he got the bed. She refused saying it was his place he should get it, but being a changed vamp- he wouldn't hear of it. Finally on the third night, she said they could both be in his room at the same time; she never had a sleepover before and wondered if that was what it would have felt like. They slept in the same bed, but used different pillows and blankets.

After she got back to Concord Jackie realized she missed sharing her room with her husband and vowed to find a way into the city.

NOTE: Read up on the Vampire history of Arubey, Jager, and Fala in the Minographies in my profile. the pasts will be modified slightly so the plot is secure with this story but otherwise everything is correct.


	14. London's Broken Hearts Chapter 14

London's Broken Hearts Chapter 14

In the years when Jackson and Elizabeth had begun school, their adoptive 'parents' were Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, Remus Lupin's mum and dad. They spoiled them and treated them like grandkids, they bought them presents on birthdays and made Jackson come home for Christmas in his first year and made them both come home the following year when Elizabeth started as a first year and her brother a second year. Elizabeth had inherited her mother's blond hair and violet eyes while Jackson grew out of his father's teasing and pranks; he just got the dark hair and male charm-also Sirius's beautiful dark eyes. Jamie and Jodie grew up with some relatives of their mother's, she and her own two kids were the greatest ever but once Jamie and Jodie were finished with school they sought out and found their nephew and niece. Jamie and Jodie often came over to the Lupin's and spent time with them and celebrated the dates in history like birthdays and everything. Jodie and her older sister had joined the Ministry in a department for the Magical Creatures like vampires, dragons, and werewolves, Skrewets, Etc; basically they traveled everywhere around the world and taught other wizards about them and usually brought home a decomposed skull or something or other of a dragon. When Jackson was in his fifth year and Elizabeth in her fourth with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their third Sirius Black escaped and no one felt comfortable around the brother-sister pair. Only the Lupin's did and even kind Mrs. Weasley tried her best to be kind to them. Harry met them for the first time actually in his third year; Jackson had been sorted into Gryffindor and his sister, Liz into Slytherin.

In Concord Jackie had given up when she heard a rumour that her husband was out of prison; the part that he escaped wasn't in the letterhead. Not even knowing he had been in prison worried her: how long had he been in there? What about their two kids? Did he expect her to come back to London to find him, Jack, and Lizzie? She shook her head her last question and hit her head on the wall of the bar in her booth; she looked over when a man called her by her animal name.

"Cygnus?"

"Moony? what are you doing here?"

"Did you hear about Sirius?" she nodded.

"I'm so happy he's out-."

"He didn't just _get_ out, he _got_ out- Jackie- he escaped." She shook her head and tried to ignore him, hoping he was just a vision that her eyes were playing a trick on her or something. He offered his hand and she took it, he pulled her up and started walking to the door. "We need to find him before he gets caught first or killed."

"Why isn't James or Lily with you, did Harry start school yet?" he turned to her, she stopped and stepped back. "I'm only asking because James hasn't written in over ten years and I'm kind of worried about him," she mumbled. He moved closer to her, his gray hair was scary at his age.

He sighed when she asked how he was, "He died Jackie. Twelve years ago, the last time you saw him was when he came to tell you about his son being born. He died not three weeks after coming here," she shook her head and called him crazy. "James and Lily were killed, Harry barley survived and the Dark Lord was defeated…." He went into how Harry defeated Lord Voldemort at one when the Ministry couldn't. How he grew up without knowing them at all, with Lily's muggle sister. When he said, "Your husband was placed under arrest for James and Lily's murder." Most turned to see who he was talking about. "Jackie you're kids have been with my parents since he was taken but now they'll have a hard year at Hogwarts. I'm teaching there this year-."

"I want to go back with you, I need to find him. Jack and Liz need me there-."

"That Barrier is still up Jacks, you can't. If you get even too close to it, you'll get caught and probably killed-."

"I'll take that risk Remus, Sirius is my husband and our kids are in danger. My nephew is caught in the middle and my sisters- what happened to Jamie and Jodie if James was never there?"

He explained what happened to them and what they do now, "They changed their names from 'Cross' to 'Black' to match yours when you and Sirius married. They've been in contact with their brother-In-Law as well, Sirius is dangerous now Jackie-."

She shook her head and turned to go to her room, but Jager stood up. "Why didn't you tell me you had an actual human life? This Sirius, Jack, and Liz?"

"It was personal and I didn't need you using it against me." she said bitterly. She turned from her Line and back to the human who was giving her worst news a mother and wife could ever hear. "I need to see my kids Remus, Sirius is out there in danger, hurt or possibly even dying. He's your friend, aren't you worried-?"

"Not when he helped to kill James, you're brother, and then Lily-."

"He wouldn't do that and you know that, he'd die for him and Lily-."

"No, he'd die for you, there's a difference there." She shook her head, she knew he'd die for her, but she never actually had someone else say it to her face before just then. "He still loves you and you know that but he's changed, that prison changes people Jackie; he's probably withering away in a dark corner somewhere praying he's dreaming. Before you know it, the Ministry will have found him dead from starvation or he would have been eaten alive by rats-."

"Stop it! I refuse to listen to your ranting on how bad he's got it right now because I know he has it bad in London the hum- muggles are looking for him and everyone will want him dead. I need to get into my city to save him Remus, I'll do it with or without your help," she finished and walked past him to leave but he grabbed her arm she stopped in her tracks. "What?" she asked glancing at him with murder in her eyes. He let her go slowly.

He sighed and took a deep breath, he told her this. "Sirius will try anything to get what he wants, he proved that with you. By everything he ever did for you and your sisters, taking you into his parent's home. If he can break out of an unbreakable prison he'll find a way into our school and when he does, Harry will die- James's son will die- your nephew will be killed by your husband and his own uncle and Godfather. If you find him you have to kill him to save your brother's son's life."

"You're asking me to choose between the only man I've ever loved and my brother's kid?" he nodded, "If I could I would, but I can't. To save a life here, means I have to take one; I won't kill another human unless if I have too Remus. Get back to London and stay away from me." She muttered and left the bar finally.

* * *

Jackson and Elizabeth woke up in the first week of August, they shared the couch that night; it was just after nine and they got up and fought over who got the shower first and Liz when Mrs. Lupin said she was there first although the old woman had no idea. Jackson respected her so much he didn't argue; Liz went in and came out an hour later all washed and ready to go and meet the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron. Jackson showered with cold water and teased Liz about taking a three-hour shower; she scowled and insisted he took longer ones than her. Mr. Lupin only laughed at the breakfast table as his wife set the breakfast foods down in front of the two teens. At fifteen Jackson grew two inches over the summer and Liz only half a inch, her hair got lighter a little from being inside so much and her brother's got darker from being outside so much. Liz spent a lot of her time in her room writing novel-diaries about her days at the Lupin's for her mother and father when they returned. There wasn't an hour when she didn't write something; except at night when she was asleep, although she sometimes wrote down dreams she's had over the years.

Jackson kept journals too but stopped when he found out he got Carpal Tunnel Syndrome from writing so much. At the moment he piled his plate full of food and ate all of it, Liz grabbed a few pieces of fruit and then two waffles and ate slowly as she wrote describing about her and Jack's fight already that morning about the shower. He laughed at her and she threw a berry at him, which also stained his shirt, Mrs. Lupin and Liz both laughed as Mr. Lupin rolled his eyes and called them all children.

"We are children Mr. Lupin," his wife teased. He chuckled finally and turned back to his newspaper, he frowned when he saw an article about Jackie Black.

"Er, Jack-Lizzie go and get ready okay," they nodded but asked if they could finish eating. "Oh, right, go ahead finish eating and then go and get ready okay?" they nodded again and Lizzie turned back to her 200 page notebook. All in all Liz had written and filled over thirty 200 pagers.

About ten minutes later Jackson and Elizabeth left silently and went upstairs and Mr. Lupin got up and showed his wife the article after he turned back to it.

It was how there was a sighting the night before of the vampire, it had appeared-the article said- that she was trying to find a way back inside the city where vampires haven't stepped foot in, in over a decade. There was a picture but you couldn't see her face.

Jackie and Arubey had gotten into the city when he insisted he wanted to help her and she wouldn't believe him but accepted his help either way. They had used their own magic and broke the spell together. They had taken hands and placed the other one up to the barrier and used their power, energy, and strength to break it and it worked.

Walking down the streets of the city of London for the first time in over thirteen years she wished she had more then two eyes, she wanted to see everything. She turned a complete 360 degrees more then three times. Arubey watched the cars go by and then direct his attention towards her every few seconds; she amused him by how she was acting towards the city she was born in, grew up in, and kill in.

"Right over I used to meet Severus, a friend of mine from school, during the summer. He lives- well lived- that way; I'm not sure if he lives there now though. Arubey look they put up new signs!" looking at everything was her goal apparently, since she was talking about street signs now. He laughed and grabbed her arm as a truck went by, she jumped and frowned slightly. He still had grip on her upper arm when he spoke to her, she turned to him.

"Be careful," he growled. She only nodded and suddenly grabbed his hand and directed him towards an ally, she told him about the human she killed when he tried to kill her in that ally. "You want to remember that kind of memory?" he asked her.

She shrugged, but was still grinning. She turned to him, he pulled his hand out of hers, she didn't even notice. Probably wasn't even aware she had taken his hand in the first place. "Well, it's just been so long. I'm finally home and- thank you for coming with me." she said finally, he could tell she didn't even force herself to say it. Fala or Risika would have. They walked around for almost all day when they finally turned and headed towards her old house, the place was empty and dark, the house next to it was happy and full of life.

Arubey couldn't' help but say it, "Did you really expect them to keep the place." then he added, "It's huge, big enough for Fala even!" he said going around trying to estimate the square footage. She only nodded.

"He wanted bigger, five kids is what he wanted. Could you just imagine me with five mini-me's and mini-Sirius Blacks? I don't think so, of course I did tell him I'd think about it." he frowned and nodded, she hadn't seen him frown, but saw him nod from the corner of her eye. He took her arm loosely and comfortably and walked up to the house; he offered her to go first but she was suddenly afraid. "What's wrong?" he asked her concerned suddenly but then the concern disappeared realizing he was just there for the vault, she was going to go and see, once he convinced her too.

Jacks glanced at him, "What if there's a trap waiting for us, my dead kids or husband, or both! And I hate spiders," she added sheepishly. He laughed amused again; he took her hand and held it in front of her face.

"I have you, I won't let you get hurt."

"Promise?" he shook his head, "Good, I hate promises." She muttered. He wondered if she said that to make him feel better or if that was true. He lowered their hands and opened the door and let himself in. The furniture was gone, those beautiful hard wood floors had been replaced with carpeting that made the house look like a crazy woman lived there alone. Arubey felt her moved closer to him slowly, he looked down at her: her face was sad and like she regretted even _wanting_ to come back to London. He walked in further realizing this was the house where she and her husband lived together… alone… at night. Eighteen and hormonal crazed. Jackie asked if she could go off by herself and he nodded and let her hand go and disappeared to check upstairs. Up there he found the old child's room, there was something on the floor and he swooped down and picked it up. It was a calendar with the dates of birthdays they needed to know, for them, the other family members, the two kids they had together. Arubey recognized her handwriting; it hadn't changed in the last decade. Jackie came past the room and backed up seeing he was in there. He had his back to her but he sensed her, he rolled up the calendar and as he turned her kept it behind him and stuck it in his back pocket of his jeans; he'll have to make sure he's behind her so she won't be able to see the papers.

"Find anything?" she asked hoping he had the answer she was searching for. She sighed and leaned against the doorframe when he shook his head quickly. "I was hoping Sirius left me a note or a letter or at least something."

Arubey knew his time had come to bring it up finally. "Maybe it's in that vault," she looked at him.

"Do you really think so?" she asked going over to him.

He only nodded. Jackie frowned when she saw the wallpaper starting to peel off the carpeting stained with something (they put carpeting in when Jackson was born). The paint was chipped and looked dingy and gross, old crib pieces were in the closet as she went over and looked inside; he turned so she would see the calendar- he didn't even know why he was hiding it from her, he just felt like he needed too.

Jackie led the way into another bedroom, larger, hers. She saw the place where her bed had indented the hard wood when it had been taken out, probably dropped or something; she went over to her closet and found an old sweater and held it against her face. She whispered his name and took it with her, Arubey wished she had never found that sweater and he suddenly realized why he was hiding the calendar: Jackie would go into depression if she found things and found she didn't remember or that those plans were never going to come true. Jackie would realize her human life was gone and her vampric one had taken over at that moment. Jacks brought the sweater with her and held it loosely on her grip so he took it; she turned to him when he reached down and took it.

"Let me hang onto this for now Jackie," he whispered. She nodded and leaned against him as he stood there hoping the sweater, he draped over his shoulder, hid the calendar.

"This is all wrong," she muttered. "I thought Remus would come here and stay here with his parents as they raised Jackson and Elizabeth. I've never even met his mum and dad, I don't know if they're killers or saints…." She went on how she didn't know her best friends very well apparently. The guiltiness swept over him, she needed to see the calendar-

Another thought came to Arubey's head: what if the message was in the calendar? But what if it wasn't and he hurt Jackie Black even more? He shook his hand and lured her from the room and to the stairs. On the walls you could see that there used to be pictures hanging on the wall, he held onto the railing as she walked between him and the old wall. Jackie was silent again and growing depressed with sadness and confusion.

They looked the rest of the house in a swift motion and left as quickly as she wanted too. Outside they met the neighbor in the good-looking house; he was in knee torn jeans, a baggy shirt and his hair was a dark pale red. He wore glasses and had rings on his fingers.

"Hello young," he called happily. Arubey nodded, he frowned. "Guess you didn't like the house did you?" Jackie turned to him. Arubey wanted to pull her away from him, this wouldn't end well; he knew that.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked him.

"Well for a nice couple like you, you two deserve a better place then that-."

"Jackie maybe we should go-."

"No, we're not together. We're barely friends, he." The old man laughed and put his hand on her shoulder; she pulled away from and bumped into Arubey. She looked back at him then turned to the man, his name was Jared.

He laughed again, "Not together eh?" he mocked kindly, Jackie turned to leave but he grabbed her hand gently and she wanted nothing more then to push him away from her but her old memories kept her from doing so.

"This is the best house I've ever lived in old man," she snapped, he let her go and frowned. He worked for the Ministry; she knew that from his head.

"Jackie, the Ministry has been expecting you." He muttered as a muggle walked by.

"The Ministry of Magic?" she asked loud enough for the muggle to turn around. Jared asked her what her problem was with keeping secrets. "I don't know, what's your problem, with putting my husband in prison for something he didn't do?" she almost yelled. Arubey grabbed her shoulders and just as they disappeared he erased Jared's memory.

He pushed her into the same ally where Travis Gage attacked her years ago, he chose this ally on purpose to pose unto as a new threat. She stared at him; the calendar was hidden well enough where she didn't suspect a thing yet.

He growled, "I know it's hard for you but keep quiet long enough so we can get into the vault to see if there's a message." His had calmed as he spoke, at the end he was speaking with a certain kind of care that a father would use against his misbehaving child. She couldn't help but smile at him, "What?" he was angry again thinking she thought he was playing with her.

Jackie Black née Cross shook her head and took his arm gently as he stepped back. "It's nothing it's just you remind me of my father, I mean of course I killed him, but you still do. My mum never really loved after I was born but she had before I was; you and Jimmy react the same way when threatened. You retreated to this ally because you knew what my past was like in said ally; he went to my room while I was in there because I knew what that usually meant…" he frowned and stepped away he turned and the calendar fell. He froze and waited for her to start screaming. "Oh look, you did find something." She said happily.

He turned; "Oh!" he said realizing he could easily trick her into believing most anything. "Oh," he sighed again when he realized as well that she was going to be easily taken advantage of… by him. He knew she'd care for him as she still loves her children's father, he saw the ring on her finger already. She had found a box in the cellar and found the rings tied together by string, Jackie cried as she undid them and put hers back on her finger remember her wedding day when she became Mrs. Sirius Black. She took out her husband's ring and showed it to him, "He sent me the message already, we don't have to go the vault." He sighed, depressed. "They were tied together, that means he still loves me and I'll find him and we'll be happy again after I've turned him and we'll be together forever as we were meant to be. I can't live knowing he'll grow old and I won't," she whispered, she leaned against the wall and fell down to the ground. She held the man's ring in her closed fist with it to her mouth as if she was sucking the life out of it. Her eyes were closed as she tried to remember what he looked like, his scent after he took a shower; how his face lit up then when he fainted when he was told their baby was going to be born that August. How he cried when she told him about the future Elizabeth. Her mind was open to all of it, Arubey saw how Sirius passed out, how he cried, he celebrated with her by talking to her flat stomach with the tiny them inside of her, how they held their son for the first time and then their daughter. She didn't even know how open she was to him and he hated seeing her happy human memories; it made him even more depressed that he could never find 'happy'.

She stood up finally with her last memory of when she opened her door to be taken away, when she went upstairs to kiss her children good bye for the last time, then go and see her husband for the last time. She was still human and still just as beautiful…. He turned away from her refusing the thoughts he was being forced to think by his head. He refused them.

She came over and touched his shoulder, "Thanks for finding the calendar Arubey." She said, "Come on we should find the Cauldron, maybe this isn't the only message." He turned to her amused that she was still going to the vault; he asked if that was where she was going next. She nodded, "Yes, your right, maybe he put something else there as well, the only place where I can get too-."

"More personal." He whispered. She flipped through the pages of the calendar and remembered the dates she read; she realized something for the first time in years…

…She looked up at him as she they started to leave the ally; he asked her what was wrong. "Nothing," she paused, he was unconvinced. "It's just even after knowing Sirius for more than half my life, I still don't know when he birthday was- or is." He grinned at her.

"Mine would be August 11th 3053 if that helps you." She laughed at his remark.

"I do appreciate you trying to help but I doubt he was born in 3053 with you," she laughed still as they left the ally together.

They walked to the center of London, she held the calendar tightly in her grasp afraid if she let it go, and the large papers would fly away from her forever. He liked how she protected things that didn't need protecting. He felt he could find love with her.

He watched her carefully as she began looking everywhere again, at night the city was beautiful, she said that often even if she was in the middle of saying something.

* * *

Jackson and Elizabeth thought it best if they stayed together the first night without the Lupins; honestly they were afraid the Ministry would arrest them and take them to Azkaban. They hoped that they would be rescued or that Albus Dumbledore would save them in time. Jack looked behind at his sister as she lay trying to fall asleep with the light on.

"Are you worried Jacky?" she asked him, she only called him that when she was worried or scared.

"Harry swears he saw a bear-dog the night he left. I talked to him when he asked me questions about dad and mum. I answered the best I could."

She sat up on her elbow; her hair fell in a waterfall to her left. "You told him the truth-?"

He turned around so sharply she had to stop, "Of course Lizzie, he deserves it as much as us; probably more. He hasn't any parents, we still do." He whispered, "James was an great Uncle from what I remember of him." he whispered.

"You were two, Jacky," she sighed and lies back down and fell asleep as soon as she shut off the light. He wondered why she was still worried as he fell asleep; she knew something he didn't, he could tell from the way she slept: she snored a little.

* * *

Jackie and Arubey spent the night back in Concord and found that the barrier had not been put back up during the night. She refused to accept he wanted to come back; it took him an hour to convince her that he did. She sighed and gave and up said they'd be late if they held if off any longer; he agreed and left with her, Jager shook his head and Fala scowled.

Back in London the early afternoon was warm and still cloudy; the wizards and witches knew dark magic had to be behind it. Vampires were close and prowling.

A block away from the Leaky Cauldron, Jackie stopped as she recognized the door the led into her world, she whispered they just had to get to that door go through and open the other door into Diagon Ally. He nodded and pushed her gently, she glanced at him.

"Come on, Jackie, no one special is in there. Let's go," she nodded and smiled up at him but still didn't move, he stopped and went back to her. "What is it?"

"You." She whispered, he was taken aback. "Why are you helping me?" she asked kindly with a smile that could make ice melt.

He frowned, "Because I have nothing better to do." Because I think I want to be with you, he thought. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, either way, thank you for coming with me. If I were alone I would be too afraid to go in there alone," she muttered ashamed. He chuckled and went right to her, he kissed her lips gently. He stepped back suddenly, he turned on his heel and she hurried to catch up. "Why did you-?"

"Drop it," he rejoined and she didn't say anything else pertaining to his kissing her like that. She said nothing and he stopped realizing he forgot where to go, "You go first, this is your world, not mine." He mouthed, he couldn't find his voice. She only nodded and went into the pub just three doors down from where he had stopped; he grabbed onto her shirt from behind worried he'd get lost or something but saw it was half full with a older man behind a bar. It was pub and an Inn.

They both saw a large family with three daughters and almost twice as many sons, most was red headed and one daughter had curly blond hair with light eyes. She sat to her older brother with darker hair. A boy with green eyes and a scar on his head looked up but didn't say anything about them as they looked around. To him, they looked like seventh years, Jackie figured. There was bushy dark brown haired girl with a bossy voice and the remaining daughter of the family only listened to them talking.

"Harry, when do you think we'll be leaving on the first?" she asked him, he shrugged and looked down an Arthur Weasley. Jackie Black knew him and Molly, his wife; she felt jealous, they had an amazing family, large, happy and all behaving better then she would have with all those siblings. But as she turned away from them, Tom the Innkeeper pointed at her suddenly then looked at Arubey.

"You and your kind aren't welcome here, get out!" he almost yelled, "I'll get the Ministry over here before you can walk out!" he threatened making the entire place go numb because they all knew what he was talking about. Arthur and Molly looked down the large over sized table with their children at it.

"We don't want trouble human we just want to get through to- what is it called again?" he whispered she told him. "Yeah, into the Diagon Ally." He finished, the girl with blond hair smiled and tried to keep from laughing. Jackie looked at her and the boy with the scar who was next to her; she turned back to Tom.

"Tom, we're here only to find out what's changed; I swear we're not here to hurt or kill anybody-."

"That's what they always say, before you know… there'll be three dozen dead wizards in my pub!" he snapped, he glanced at Arthur Weasley for help.

"Vampires, if you leave we won't call for the Ministry." He promised.

"Arthur I know you're good at keeping your word, but I just want to know what's changed."

"Jackie." The blond and the boy on her other side opposite the boy with scar, said this together. She frowned as she looked at them again then turned back to Arthur; she didn't dare step closer.

Molly stepped in front of her kids, "Molly I swear I'm not here to hurt anyone just to see the changes. It's been so long-."

"It was meant to last forever, get out before someone gets hurt."

Jackie turned to Arubey; he shook his head when he guessed what she was thinking. "No, we've come too far, what about the second message."

"What message?"

"I went home, I found-."

"It's none of their concern." Arubey interrupted, Jackie sighed and said nothing else. He grabbed her and turned to leave, he admitted to himself that there were too many magics around.

"Jackie!" the blond girl stood up, Arubey and Jackie stopped at the sound her small fragile voice.

"Laney," Arthur was trying to hide who she really was from the vampress and vampire. Elizabeth Black glanced back at him and hurried over to her mother, she just stared at the girl with bamboozlement as she approached them.

"What did you find at your old home?" she asked her curiously.

She looked at Arubey for permission to tell her, he nodded. "A calendar with my children's birthdays, other birthdays and anniversaries and things. In my basement I found my ring that Sirius gave me the day we got married when we eighteen, they were tied together…" Arubey grabbed her arm and started to pull her out the door. "Wait, who are you?" she called he dragged her out Lizzie turned back to Jackson; he got up and hurried over as she started to cry a little. He held her tightly in his arms for a moment then walked her back to her seat.

"That was our mother Jack! She's alive!" she cried happily, Molly and Arthur glanced at each other as they sat back down. Harry looked around the pub, a few other men were grinning at each other as they had watched the vampires leave the room. He just saw his parent's killer, well the woman who married him. He just had no idea that he just saw his Aunt. Harry Potter tried not to listen to Liz and Jack as they planned on going and trying to find their mother.

Arthur stopped them from discussing it, "You two are staying here."

"Why did you call me 'Laney'? That isn't a nickname." Lizzie asked him, he said nothing.

"But Mr. Weasley," Jackson stated. "That was our mum, she wasn't here to kill anyone, and she wouldn't have anyway. She still… can love-."

"She's a vampire, those _things_ don't love." Mrs. Weasley said without the control to stop. She sat back in her chair and tried to breathe again as went through the last ten minutes in her head over and over again.

"She loves us." Harry looked across the table at his best friend, Ron. He glanced at Jack as he hung his head. Hermione looked up at Lizzie.

"I know, I believe you Elizabeth." Everyone stared at her, Lizzie got up and went over and hugged her and went upstairs.

"Liz!" her brother yelled after her as he tipped the chair over as he jumped up, "Please don't be doing something stupid." He begged as he climbed the stairs, Harry and Ron got up and went to see what Lizzie was doing. They came back down because Lizzie was just writing in her journal. An hour later she'll complain that her wrist hurt.

* * *

At dinner Jackie and Arubey re-entered the pub invisible but Nickolas and Christopher were able to sense them to know they're precise location. They sat near by to the brothers and watched the wizard family as they climbed down the stairs for dinner.

"There's too many, I can't read all their minds." Chris complained.

"Then don't, nosey git." Jackie muttered, Arubey smiled inside and frowned when Christopher turned right to him. "Don't look directly at us Christopher, they'll figure it out," Jackie hissed. He hurried and turned back to the way he was before he turned and muttered.

"So, Arubey. I heard you kissed Jackie." The other three froze. Nickolas asked where he heard that from, "I saw it in Jackie's head, it was open and I went in." Jackie sighed and growled, "Something you wanna tell us?" he mocked. Arubey hit the back of his head hard enough to make a human black-out for several hours.

Harry and Lizzie looked up a man with black hair and dark eye began rubbing the back of his head, Lizzie read his lips and quoted that someone named Arubey hit him.

Jackson turned to his sister, "Stop reading lips, it's rude." He told her. Elizabeth has spent most of her life to become something different, she found that she had a gift for reading lips without even trying real hard. Jackson has a gift as well and it's to bring books to life; once when he was five he was reading a children book about a swan and a swan appeared before him when he said the last word. He remembers yelling and screaming there was a monster in his room; the swan had also freaked out and attacked him, he suffered from fear of swans, a broken left arm, and a few scars were left behind on his neck. Mr. Lupin captured the bird and released it back into the wild at a reserve in the London Zoo; that's somewhat the wild he figured…. Lizzie cried herself to sleep while she slept in Jackson's room with at the hospital. Jackson kept that memory to himself; he never loved his sister more then that day when she refused to go home. Course he knew that she was trying to be a hero by staying with him, but failed when she screamed at a nurse who tried to take him away for examination.

Jackson smiled at himself as he remembered that and Lizzie looked at him, "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing, just a particular swan story." Elizabeth smiled; he put her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "That bird better not come near us again, we'll cook the damned thing-."

"Language," Arthur warned.

Jackie looked back at the little blond girl, she was small for her age; she ate healthy enough to be tried as an adult. She saw her try to get two red-headed twin boys to take corn. They finally gave up and took some from her; she gloated for a moment. They look so happy, she thought. Why does she look so familiar? And him? She asked herself in her head, the older boy, maybe a fifth or sixth year, looked just like someone she knew.

She could never know why it bothered her so much, they seemed like she knew them all their lives and yet she hasn't. She shook her head and looked at Arubey, "You wanna kiss him back Jackie?" this time Jackie took the back of his chair and flipped it over making his feet go over his head and tumbling into the wall right behind him.

"Now why'd you do that?" Nickolas yelled looking at Jackie, she smiled. The entire room thought him crazy for talking to himself. He growled and left, Christopher stayed.

"I think Arubey did that," Elizabeth said. She remember him from a few hours ago, he was handsome, dark hair and eyes, not her father. She knew he was a vampire but didn't know how he could become invisible. Arubey had looked over when he heard his name being said by the blond daughter, he read her head and realized who she was. He didn't tell Jackie and wouldn't.

"You really that pissed off that I kissed you?" he mumbled moving his chair towards her, she watched him with disapproving eyes and he knew that she does but also didn't care.

"No, I was just concerned if you were under a spell or something. We don't really like each other, now do we?" she asked, he grumbled something to himself and turned away.

He turned back to her just as the door opened and the Minister of Magic came into the pub, it took a moment for everyone to go completely quiet. Fudge went over to Arthur and Molly Weasley and handed them something. "I have been given permission to take them-."

"They're just children, Minister Fudge."

"They're dangerous Molly," he commented. Jackie stood up but Arubey grabbed her arm and pulled back down, she had stumbled and fell into his lap; he put his arm around her lower back…. She didn't even hear the rest of his speech…Arubey forced his mouth on hers again.

They pulled away finally when three former Death Eaters entered the pub; Jackie sensed their hatred and darkness in their hearts and turned away from Arubey. He didn't want her to go but they stood up still invisible.

"We've been hearing fantastic things about you," they said looking at the fifth year boy the one on the blonde's left. "Come with us now, you'll be safe-."

"Yeah right," Jackie whispered his in his ear. He whipped around, everyone stared. "They are children, go home and stay away from here for the rest of your life." She whispered her orders in his ear. He turned to leave but his friend stopped him. Jackie saw he had his wand already in his hand, so where the other two. DE1 and DE2 and DE3 were all grinning for nothing suddenly. Jackie didn't recognize any of them which meant they joined Voldemort after she left the city, not long after though; they still seemed young.

Jackson stood up, "You've been mistaken, the Minister is right there," he said with confused eyes. Why would they do this right in front of him? They all turned to look at the leader of their world and turned back but raised their wand hands.

Jackie intervened and pushed on so he fell into the two, "What was that?" everyone seemed to be asking. Christopher got up and went to leave, he hated fighting and he knew he'd have to help. DE2 turned to him and pointed his wand at him but Arubey appeared and grabbed his neck and pulled him out of the way of the spell.

"I told you it was Arubey," Jackie heard the girl Arthur called Laney, she said that. Laney stood up and went to stand behind the boy with the scar on his forehead. "Don't worry, underage wizards can use magic if it's an emergency, life or death situations." She told him, he looked up at her and she was smiling.

"Get out," Arubey told him and his colleagues, they laughed and pointed their wands at him. Jackie kicked their feet out from under them and they fell on their faces.

"I'd listen to him," she whispered enough for him to hear.

"Christopher go back and get Durza, he's hungry I think anyway." Arubey told him, he disappeared and the Minister asked why he didn't make a 'pop' noise. Dark Lines disappear in a cloud of cloudy misty-smoke, kind of like what Dracula does when he disappears.

"You vampire!" the Minister yelled, "I will not have blood spilled on magic soil." Jackie appeared right beside him, he jumped and yelled. He hadn't seen her in person, in years.

"We're not on soil; it's called hard wood floors." Jackie told him.

Authors Note: I know this chapter is kind of long and the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it so I guess we'll have to deal with it. Thanks you everyone for reading!


	15. Death & Love Returned To Me Chapter 15

Death & Love Returned to Me  
Chapter 15

The Minister waited for Jackie to (probably) kill him; instead she went over to Arubey and looked back at the poster of her husband. She formed a fist and the minister saw it.

"How did he escape?" she asked turning right back to him, "Touch the wand and he snaps your spine in two, you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life." She warned. Fudge nodded. Arubey knew, however that breaking his spine would kill him almost instantly, at least that's the other outcome. He's done it before; a vampire slayer was trying to kill him.

Jackie and the Minister stared at each other for a moment the entire room was in silence, waiting for death and torment. But before they could start the yelling match, the three Death Eaters shot spells and hit Jackie in the back, side, and chest. The blond girl yelled as she fell to the floor with a soft thump; Arubey was glad when Hardy and Durza appeared. They looked around as Arubey said they had his permission to kill the three humans; Liz glanced down at Jackie and nodded. Jackson tried to grab his sister's hand, but she pushed him away and ran over to Jackie.

"Jackie? Please don't leave here again." Jackie could only nod determined to keep her promise to the child she had no intention of getting to know; she just wanted her own daughter and son.

"What kind of spell was that, kid?" Arubey asked her.

"The Stunning Spell, for a vampire it'll weaken her, what shall I do?" she asked, she wanted to help; Arubey knew that but couldn't let her. Jackie sat up grunting, the spells hit her hard; she bled but barely. They healed right away and Arubey helped her up and she grabbed the girl out of the way just as a red spell was shot at her. "Thanks," she said to her, smiling. Jackie nodded and turned around away from her as DE2 came at her with his wand to stake her. She grabbed his wrist and pushed him away from her.

"Get out of my face," she growled at him. He chuckled and cast another spell to hit the youngest red headed boy. Hardy threw himself in front of it the spell and it hit him instead. Ron yelled and Harry jumped up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley yelled for the kids to get upstairs. Percy pulled out his wand anyway and cast a spell at Hardy with his back turned. Arubey saw this and growled at him.

"We are on your side, if you wish to fight then put down the stick and fight. Otherwise do what the old man tells you to do." He said, Percy whimpered and nodded. He pushed him back slightly and the seventh year stumbled and turned to his mother, she held out her arm motioning to the upstairs and Percy hurried upstairs dragging the Minister with him….

Cornelius came back down to watched as the other kids pushed and shoved to get out of harms way; Jackson and Elizabeth Black crouched together making sure their mother lived. Jackie fought brilliantly; she was strong enough the throw a Death Eater across the room and breaks a table in two. Arubey held one down as the other two fought the remaining one together. DE3 died by lack of oxygen because of Arubey holding him down; he let go as soon as the human's soul left his body and was dead. He hadn't killed a human that way in months, it was a rush. The Death Eater was going to cast a spell so powerful at Jackie Black it sent her across the room to Liz and Jackson. She hit her and grunted barely feeling it.

"Do you have a wand?"

"No," she admitted.

Jackson held out his, "You should use one, take mine." He offered, she stared at him and thanked him quickly as Arubey cried out for her assistance. She jumped up and ran over and kicked the Death Eater in the shin and it shattered; he screamed and the other two looked over as Jackie stumbled backward on her own clumsy legs, but regained steadiness momentarily.

Jackson shook his head as a Death Eater came over to him and his sister. Lizzie was paralyzed with fear, "MR. WEASLEY!" they yelled, and Jackie turned around and saw the grim smirk across the Death Eater's face as she advanced without being noticed. She kicked him and he fell forward to fast to stop himself and he hit his forehead on the corner of the doorframe.

Lizzie and Jackson yelled out as blood gushed out from his skull; Jackie bent down to the girl and boy. "Come on," she growled and pulled them away from the bloody scene. They jumped up and Arubey turned in time to see the remaining Death Eater pull out a dagger and throw it towards Jackie.

Jackie only looked up to see Arubey getting between a dagger and her, "Arubey!" she cried and left the two kids to get to the vampire. Hardy turned around from helping Durza to his feet and saw Arubey on the floor with a dagger stuck in his chest. Jackson and Elizabeth watched as Hardy and Durza found their inner strength and killed the remaining human. They jumped over two tables at once and knelt down next to Jackie.

"Pull it out," he snapped finally.

Hardy took it carefully and yanked it out of his chest, Jackie ripped her cloak and used the sleeve to cover the wound, "Hold that there, Durza." She half whispered. He only nodded, Jackie was amazed he was even helping at all and not standing behind them laughing at Arubey as he lay bleeding to death. She turned around to the two kids, "Where's your mum and dad?" she asked them.

"Well, we don't know where dad is, but you're right here. Mum," Jackson knelt down. "I'm your fifteen year old son, Jackson and your fourteen year old daughter Elizabeth." He said, Jackie started crying suddenly and Jack took her in his long arms and hugged his mother. "It's alright mother, we're right here. C'mon here Liz," he snapped and pulled his sister toward them as well. The two girls cried while the man of the family laughed and kissed his mother's forehead.

"I thought you looked familiar." Jackie laughed finally.

Harry came down the stairs; Jackson turned to him, but said nothing; not yet. "Mum, that's Hermione, Ron, Harry,…." he named everyone off as they came back downstairs. She stood up and turned and helped Arubey help as well, he leaned on her as she introduced him, Hardy, and Durza. Hardy shook hands with Jackson and kissed the top of Lizzie's hand, she blushed and thanked him for that.

He chuckled, "Are you a vampire too, Hardy?" Jackson asked him. Hardy nodded.

"Killed in 1989," he told him. "And yeah, I killed humans when I'm hungry." He turned to the Minister, "Do you realize what deep shit you gotten yourself into when you put up that damn barrier?" he asked him, Fudge said nothing. "More then half of the world's vampires have connections here in this city. When you put up the-."

"It's not going back is it?" Arubey asked him.

Fudge considered it right then, but he slowly shook his head and left the Leaky Cauldron.

Lizzie turned to her mother right away, "Move in with me and Jack and our foster parents."

"What?" she was too awestruck to say anything else.

"Please mother, please!" Lizzie begged, Jackie looked at Arubey. He grinned at her.

"Up to you, Fala won't care; she hates you for trying to get back into this city anyway." He told her, "You stay here and spend time with your spaw- kids, okay?"

"No you stay too, Hardy and Durza as well," Lizzie cried happily. They look at each other, Jackson muttered her name. "What? I want to hear stories about the past. Back then-."

Hardy laughed, "Back then it was dangerous. Still is," Elizabeth laughed and went over to Durza and took his wrist. He looked at Jackie as if telling her to get her daughter's hand off of him.

Instead, right then, he knelt down, "Back then it was even more fun. People didn't have talent in catching us- today they do. I mean it is 2003 for Christ sake," he added. Lizzie grinned and turned back to her mother and went over to her.

"Mum, we need you here with us. Dad-."

"Sirius will be fine, I'm going to find him before the Ministry does."

"Promise?"

"No, I don't make those. They end up broken one way or another." She muttered and Arubey suddenly pushed himself off of her shoulder. She held him to steady his balance on his own.

"How do you plan on keeping your children alive if they live with you?" Arthur Weasley asked, he had glanced at Harry first.

She shrugged, "They were raised wonderfully. Better then what I could have done-." She put her hand over Lizzie's mouth to keep her from talking. "Sirius would be proud and I am proud," she finished.

"Can we go home? Can they come too, mum?" Elizabeth asked again.

Jackie turned to Hardy, Durza and Arubey, "It's up to them."

Arubey shook his head, "This doesn't concern us anymore."

"Thank you," she said to them all. They disappeared.

Jackson took his mother's hand and led her over to a separate table where Elizabeth followed. For hours they began sharing stories. Elizabeth disappeared and came back a moment later with her notebooks and journal entries. Jackie assured Elizabeth that she'd read them as soon as she can; Liz nodded and went on about the morning they came to stay with Harry and the Weasley's.

Tom came over and sat down, "Here," he muttered and handed her that morning's newspaper article. She read it quick, skipping a few lines or word here and there.

After she finished reading the article, she sighed and sat back, Liz took her hand and held it tightly in her small hand. "You two look just like your father, you have my hair Liz." She added smiling running her forefinger through her daughter's blond hair; Lizzie Black reached over and touched her mom's face. She leaned forward and hugged her. Jackie pulled her closer to her and held her for a long time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the fourth and fifth year spent time with their mother for the first time since, September 1989. Jackie held Jackson's face close to hers and studied him, Lizzie as well.

"In case something should happen to me, take these." She said. She was going to give over something that she's been holding onto for years. "Harry!" she called, Ron looked at him. Molly and Arthur glanced at each other; they only nodded when Harry looked at them.

He kicked back his chair and walked over a little worried. What if Jackie Black finished him off for Sirius Black? Instead she held out her hand and handed him a key. "What's this for?"

"That's the vault key that Sirius and James created for you. Jackson- Elizabeth," she gave them their keys as well. "These three vaults have been holding for you for the past decade or so. I can't hold onto the keys anymore, they weigh me down."

"You knew my dad and mum?" Jackie nodded.

"James was my half brother, you're my nephew and Jack and Elizabeth are your cousins. I take it they've known for a while." They nodded guiltily, Harry gapped at them. He still had family? But NO, they're the relatives that betrayed his parents to Voldemort; he'd rather die then be related to them. She went on, "I know what you're thinking Harry and I don't blame you, but Sirius treated James like a brother and James treated Sirius like a brother as well. You should have seen them when they did become related; I never saw James so elated before then that day. James was Best Man and Lily was my Maid of Honour, a week later Jackson was born and you a year- no, two years later." She said correcting herself, and then she had to add. "James hated himself for his hair, you got it didn't you?" Harry could only nod as he held the key tightly in his palm. "He feared that his child would receive it; Lily wanting nothing more then to just have a child with him. A month before your birthday, James threw your mum the biggest party I had ever seen. She almost fainted when we jumped out; I saw their resting places. I'm so sorry for what happened. If I could take it all back- I would and so would your uncle. We wanted you kids to grow up together and give us grandkids; Lily wanted that, she couldn't wait to spoil them." Lizzie blushed and Jackson grinned. Harry sat down finally; the key was weighing him down too. He watched her face closely, "when I was told they had gone, I didn't believe Remus; I was too afraid to, James was the only family I had left besides my kids and husband.

"See, I was prison- muggle prison, for killing Jimmy… he was my father and James's father as well. Charlus adopted your dad not long after starting school. The only time I met your grandparents were when James and Lily got married 27th July 1988. Well the first time I saw Dorea, James's mum. I was hiding behind a door because Jimmy refused to let people see me after he nearly killed me. He had that summer; James felt so- so alone and so confused. I told them a couple muggle boys beat us up; you have no idea how grateful I am that you and Jack and Liz will never get to meet him. If he got the chance, he'd hurt you and if you fought back… he'd kill you and make sure no one ever found out about it. My sisters were in my head when I killed him, your aunt Jamie and Jodie. They're about twenty-three I believe.

"If you don't want anything to do with Sirius, or me- I'll tell him that. Unfortunately you're stuck with our cousins until they leave school," she grinned. Jack and Lizzie smiled; Harry nodded. She shook his hand and he got up and went back to the Weasley's.

Elizabeth turned to her brother, "Come on let's go upstairs Jack. Mum! Come with us now or risk losing us again," she teased. Jackie smiled and followed them upstairs. "I have pictures to show you!" she explained talking quickly as if she didn't need to breathe anymore.

* * *

(Back in Concord) 

Arubey, Hardy, and Durza spent the next few hours alone thinking of the fight with the wizards. Durza couldn't believe that Jackie's spawn were that forgiving to their mother for leaving them. Hardy wanted to stay but Arubey made the call; Arubey needed to stay. He kissed had her and she didn't try to stop him either; she probably hated herself for it now anyway. He decided to forgot and never go back.

"Do we have to forget?" Hardy asked finally. Fala growled her warning but they ignored her.

Arubey nodded as he got up to leave, "That's the past. We have no future there in London," he snapped and left the bar to go home. A little over a year later, Fala will make him go as a high school student in Concord to kill a human girl named Jessica. He'll forget all about Jackie until she visits while Jessica is there.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Jackie Black had founded her sisters with relatives and they met their nephew, Harry James Potter when he came home for the holidays. Jamie and Jodie cried in their sister's arms for over an hour when Jackie knocked on the door and they recognized her right away; even when she didn't recognize them. Harry was too pissed to even to Jackie, Jackson, or Elizabeth; he found out that Sirius betrayed his mother and father and was being stubborn.

While the kids were gone and Jackie and Sirius were alone they shared memories and he held her for long periods at a time, refusing to let her go. He kissed her nonstop sometimes, making up for the time he missed being there for her. Sirius acted like her dog all the time when he followed her to work. Showered with her every morning when he followed her to her new home that she stayed in with their two kids. They usually took a while to get dressed though; he never minded touching her body after all those years. He told her that he stayed sane because he knew he was innocent… and because of her. He honestly thought she had fallen in love with someone else and left him for the other man. She reminded him of their wedding day.

"Promise me something-."

"I hate promises."

"Promise me something," he repeated, she sighed and nodded. "If something were to happen to me-."

"Sirius don't say that, please don't-." he kissed her and continued.

"If something were to happen to me… find someone to love again." She was shaking her head, "I won't live forever and you will."

"Then I'll make sure you live forever!" she cried and hugged him, the water poured over them continuously. They had forgotten they were even in the shower. She held him close to her body; he kissed her neck and then her mouth. "I'll turn you Sirius, I can't let you die- I love you then and I love you still." She whispered loud enough for him to hear him. He chuckled and kissed her as he pushed the water knob; their wet hair fell over their faces and he continued to hold her close to him.

Jackie listened as he continued; "I love you enough to give you up Jackie. After I'm gone, live without me; keep Jackson and Lizzie safe from our enemies." He told her, she pushed hair from his face and stared into his beautiful dark eyes for a while. They she took his face in her hands and pulled him toward her and kissed him like when he kissed her for the first time. "Don't turn me, Jackie." He told her.

"Why? You can live forever with me," she cried. He kissed her; he moved his hands down to her hips. They were the same from when he saw her as a human in 1989. He tried to forget the time they saw each other: they had fought and she left the house for hours. He woke up with a kiss on his lips and her gone; he thought she ran away. James came over and stayed with him for a few hours, James had gone too. He told him that Jackie came back late in the night and told him to go home.

He never cried, not in front of his young son or infant daughter he didn't. He only did at night when they were asleep and her side of the bed was empty.

Sirius grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up off the floor of the shower; he held her against the wall and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him, and he…. well you get the picture…

* * *

At Christmas that year Jackie got a call at two in the morning from Remus saying that Harry had a vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked. Jackie knew right away that Voldemort wanted him to see that, but didn't know why. It became clear a few months later when Harry saw Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. Jackie raced to the Ministry herself and broke a human's wrist when they said she wasn't allowed inside. 

"My husband is in there," she didn't go to the House. Harry's first vision was correct, why wouldn't this one be? She found the Department of Mysteries easily and could hear Hermione and some other girl's screams. She sent word to the House to Tippet to get help. He sent it a while later. Jackie was with Harry already, she was un-conscious when Sirius arrived. He checked on her first and Lucius chuckled. Jackson and Elizabeth were there as well as stowaways; they had their wands out and pointed at Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"Try to kill me Jacky!" Bella cried happily. Jackson wouldn't kill her, but he would hurt her if given the chance. Harry watched as Sirius watched him carefully as well as keeping an eye on his family. Remus Lupin was now closest to Jackie and she was waking, he helped her up by grabbing her arm and pulled her to her feet. She leaned on him for a while until the fighting started.

Jackie leapt and got the Prophecy away from Lucius, "NOOO!" he screamed when Jackie threw it and it shattered against a wall of the tavern they were in. Hundred of thousands of pieces shattered everywhere. Bella gasped and shot a spell at her, but Sirius- being the fool that he was- jumped in front of her and got hit. Bella didn't know that the Killing Curse wouldn't affect the vampire. Sirius didn't either.

The last thing he has said was to Harry, he called him James.

He gasped when it hit him, Jackie screamed and Harry was frozen. Jackson and Elizabeth didn't see what happen but they something had.

Finally as Sirius started to fall back, they yelled his name. "Sirius!" Harry and Jackie both cried. Jackson and Elizabeth turned to see their father disappearing into the veil. Moody held Liz back and Mr. Weasley got Jackson. Remus got both the vampire and her nephew.

"Let me go, I have to get him back." Jackie cried. Harry grabbed her hand and they pushed Remus away and they went after Bellatrix who ran for it as well.

Jackie pulled him back hard enough where he almost fell, as Voldemort appeared out of thin air. "Harry stay back!" she gasped as he sensed him coming. Bella tripped when she heard her master's voice.

"Bellatrix, the Prophecy." He said calmly and happily. He held out his hand but when she didn't hand it over, he pulled his hand back and cast a spell at her. She whimpered and crawled over to a fireplace and disappeared. Voldemort turned to Jackie Black and Harry Potter, she held Harry back far away from the Dar Lord.

He laughed and cast a spell at them both; Dumbledore turned up for it and blocked it easily. He cast his own wand and they fell backwards away from them.

It all happened so quickly… the spells, the fighting, the words exchanged, Harry still trying to help and Jacks pulling him back.

Cornelius turned up just as Voldemort was about to finish them off, Tom Riddle turned and hissed. Then turning to Harry and Jackie he disappeared.

"Give me Bella, Voldemort, give her to me and I'll kill her!" Jackie yelled after him. She got no answer; instead she got up and staggered to her kids in the other room. Jackson and Elizabeth came at her and they fell to the ground as they continued crying and she started.

Harry was to spend one week with the Dursley's until Jackie took him away from them to live with her and her kids. Before she did that, she went to Concord to seek comfort and advice from the only father-figure she's known in the last decade and a half. She had been crying a lot and hoped she wouldn't start here, Fala would rather murder her own kind then deal with that at the moment…. Jager was sitting drinking with Edam and Hardy, they were laughing. She stopped after she entered to find him first, he saw her before she saw him.

"Jackie!" he jumped up and went to her, he frowned when she didn't smile back. "Sweetie what is it?"

"Jager," she whispered. He took her outside and they sat against a tree as he held her like a father would and she told him what happened at the Ministry.

Arubey and Jessica were passing when they heard Jager speaking, "It will be alright. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes… it- is." He recognized Jackie's voice and knew something has happened. He thought of that fourteen-year-old daughter, he wondered if something happened to her or her brother. "Sirius is gone from me forever," she whispered and buried her face in his chest. She grabbed his shirt and held onto it, Jessica looked at Arubey and he told her to go in without him. He went over, Jager and Jackie looked up when he approached them. He knelt down and took her from Jager, she came to him easily and he held her too. Hardy and Edam came from the Black Rose to see what was keeping Jager. Jager, got up and told them that Sirius, Jackie's husband, was killed by his cousin in June.

"What about Liz and Jack? Are they all right? What about Harry?" Hardy asked.

She looked over at them and Arubey helped her to stand up, "Liz won't stop crying and Jack refuses to break down. Harry blames himself and hates himself more and more. He can't even look us in the eye anymore," she told them.

"What about a funeral, do people do those anymore?"

"There's no body, he fell through a veil and disappeared, who knows when we'll find him again. What about when we do find him? He won't be the same. He could be only bones or something…. Jackson and Elizabeth saw him fall through; they have nightmares almost every night because of it. Harry barely sleeps, James is already gone and Lily isn't either. Remus can't look at me or the kids without feeling guilty himself," she finally just fell onto Arubey's shoulder. He held her close and tight.

He whispered in her ear then looked up at the others, "I'm taking her home and gonna talk to the two kids and their cousin." He paused as if debating if he should say it in front of her or not. Finally he told them, "Tell Jessica I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" they nodded. Jackie heard this but didn't care.

He picked her up and held her close to him yet as he disappeared, her head was resting against his shoulder when they got to London. She muttered where their home was and he knew the street's location so he went there.

"Where are your kids?"

"With Remus's family. His parents raised them, they wanted to spend the night with them; Harry moves in, in two days or so." She muttered, she closed her eyes and almost wanted to fall asleep. He walked to her bedroom and sat her down; she felt like a doll in his arms and looked like a child crying over a dead parent. He ran his hand down the side of her face. "I'm sorry about going to Concord and having you bring me back here-."

"Don't worry about it," he suspended. She said nothing, "I wanted you to come back, but come back happy. Never like this," he muttered. He stood up and paced for a moment. "Do you remember when we kissed in that tavern?" she nodded, without even having to think about it. He noticed that right away and smirked inside. "I swear I wanted to stay with you, but you were needed by Jack and Liz more then I needed you-."

"Now you have Jessica?" she asked smiling. "I'm happy for you Arubey, I really am. Er, before something happens or is said… you should probably go back to her. She's worried, I'm sure," she whispered as if Jack and Liz were listening behind a invisible closed door.

He stared at her, "Your husband just died and you're worried about me and another girl?" he asked her.

"Just because my _existence_ was broken doesn't mean it give me reason to go and break yours. It's not fair to me, to you, or to her; I've made bad decisions and so I won't let you make one now, not tonight or any other night." She lingered for an instant, "Please Arubey, go back to Concord, go back to her. For me?"

He didn't say anything as he left again.

Arubey left down the steps as he appeared on the porch, he could sense Jackie getting up and going upstairs; he wanted to hit something but could wait until he got home to Jessica. That doesn't mean he'd hit her, but something close to Jackie's type. Maybe a human or another vampire; there was a woman working in a library that resembled Jackie pretty well…. He left the porch finally and didn't even look back at the house; instead he followed Jack's scent and found out where he and his sister were. The people who raised them, were sitting in the other room talking in low voices as Jack and Liz lay on the couch on opposite sides watching home movies from when they were five and three or so.

"_That's my mummy, and this-."_

"_Liz my turn!" a five year old Jackson snapped, Liz giggled and ran the other way. They were looked like they were in a playground, and then he saw the same house in the background. "Okay, okay. This is my daddy, his name is Sirius black and my mummy is Jackie Black. They married the other on- on- Grandpa Lupin what day did you say-."_

_There was laughter behind the camera, "On 14 August 1988, Jackson. Elizabeth get off there, Jack- here." Mr. Lupin handed the camera to the young boy and hurried over to the young girl. Jackson moved it so it was facing him again; he set it on the ground and hurried over to the lens._

"_Yeah, what Grandpa Lupin said on that day, then I'm born a week later ad Lizzie a few months later and then Cousin Harry was 31 July 1990. The same day as my mum!" he cried happily, the clothes he wore were blue jeans and a red shirt with a giraffe on the front in the corner, it was small but visible. _

"That shirt is ugly, I can't believe I wore it." Jackson muttered suddenly. Liz cried as she watched the video.

_Liz came into view again with a worm in her mouth and one in her hand, Jackson rolled over laugh and Mr. Lupin picked up the camera again. He got a shot of his wife coming from the house. "You three kids-."_

"_Sweetie, I'm not a kid. They are though," he said pointing at Liz and Jack so the camera saw it. They giggled and Jackson saw the worms and took them from his sister and threw them. Instead of crying Lizzie _jumped_ her brother and they rolled around fighting, Mrs. Lupin came running down and Mr. Lupin grabbed one and she got the other. All while he held the camera._

"_Hey, you two stop it."_

"_But he took my lunch!" Lizzie cried, she started behaving like a real three year old and started crying. Jackson rolled his eyes in the camera and Mr. Lupin chuckled._

"_It's not funny!" Elizabeth sobbed, she ran over to Mrs. Lupin and she held her. _

"_Love, maybe the camera is done for the day," she and Lizzie wore pants as well, but the woman's wasn't full of dirt and grime. Lizzie's pants had mud stains and grass stains. _

Arubey couldn't watch anymore, he turned away to leave but Jackson sat up and looked at him. "Liz, look." He said, she sat up and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Arubey!" she whispered and hurried to the door, he met them smiling.

"I'm amazed you two still remember my name, it took Fala a few days."

"You saved us and our mum! We wouldn't forget you…"

"… How are Durza and Hardy?" Jackson asked him. Arubey shrugged. "That good uh?" he joked. Arubey grinned at them. Lizzie still had her mother's natural blond hair and Jackson looked more like his father then two years ago.

He sighed, "I heard about your dad, I'm sorry he passed away." He mumbled. They came down the steps to him together.

Lizzie smiled, "It's alright, he loved us. That's all what matters, are you here to see mother?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"I already saw her, she came to Concord and I brought her home."

"Did you kiss her again?" Lizzie whispered, Arubey was dumbstruck. "I knew," she told him. "Dad wanted mother to move on, she would have too. With- with you, I think if she wasn't so crazy." He held up his hand.

He groaned, "Elizabeth, Jackson. I know that the last we met wasn't a good way to meet. I never loved Jackie; I care about her more then anything I had ever cared about anyone. But she and I had a relationship away from each other. Do you two understand?" they nodded, Lizzie still looked hopeful however. "Liz don't look at me like that-."

"Arubey?" it was Edam. Arubey turned around and was shocked to see him there.

"Edam what are you doing here?" he sighed.

"Gonna ask you the same thing, there buddy." He snapped, and then he turned to the two human kids. "You must be Jackson and Elizabeth."

"Call me 'Liz' or 'Lizzie'. Only 'Elizabeth' when you're angry, that way I know. Something new I'm trying," she added. He smiled and took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Call me just Edam," he muttered. Jackson nudged her and she glared at her brother, Edam pulled her down from the stairs. "I'm came to find Arubey here, and I also remembered that your father died not to long ago." She nodded. "Are you alright?" he ran the back of his hand down her left cheek.

For Elizabeth Black and Edam Dawson it was love at first sight. For Jackson and Arubey it was gross and disturbing. Edam held her hand as they walked in large circles near by so the other vampire and the older brother could keep an eye on them.


	16. Losing and Gaining Chapter 16

Losing and Gaining Chapter 16

Edam Dawson went to Jackie's home a few days after Harry moved in and asked for her permission to date her daughter. She agreed as long he kept his fangs to himself. During the school months, they would write to each other almost every day and she was Head Girl this year (her seventh) and Jackson was starting as at the Ministry as an Auror in training. Jackie and Edam actually spent a lot of time together as he had moved to London and lived close by now. Lizzie came home for Christmas and spent more time with him then with her mother and brother and cousin. Jackie gave Edam the second necklace that Sirius gave her; she wasn't ready to part with the first yet. He didn't take it at first so she took his hand and told him that she wanted it to stay in the family. Edam saw the side of Jackie that the other Dark Lines never got to see: the mother side.

When Jackie was at work (Edam didn't know where that was, even after almost eight months of living there), Edam would go back to Concord to see Hardy and tell them of the human girl who had stolen his heart. He never thought he could ever love again after Rose DeWitt Bukater (Rose is owned by the makers of the Titanic movie or whoever has claimed said name and person). Arubey asked about Jackie when Jessica wasn't around, she never found out about it until Fala asked Edam. Things were said and Jessica found out, she assumed Arubey was off to see her when she wasn't with him. She left him and he often begged for her to come back, but she never did. Edam felt guilty and spent the summer away from Concord and didn't even let Jackie know of the fight her name caused and his talking created.

Arubey had joined Angel at Wolfram & Hart in Los Angeles and so had the infamous William the Bloody. Connor was there a few times a week; as well to stay fit and capible of fighting vampires whenever the occasion called for it.…

After Albus Dumbledore died Jackie wouldn't let Harry even leave the room alone; she was there for Albus's funeral, she would have brought Edam but it wasn't allowed. Elizabeth left to go back with her mother and found solice in Edam's arms all over again. Jackson spent a day or two in Dublin for finding Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape. Jackie didn't want to believe that Sev has anything to do with it, but she extrated the memory from Harry and also spent a day alone confided in the black room. Harry and Liz came with Jackie to W&H whenever they felt like leaving the house and after the 'missions' started Jackie was always on edge about her nephew being alone. Ron and Hermione stopped by a few times a week as well. Edam now knew where Jackie worked but promised to keep it secret from the others; in exchange- with her daughters permission- Jackie gave Edam her blessing if he wanted to turn her. But only _after_ she had accomplished everything she's wanted. He told her, he wasn't going to turn her until he was ready to kill her; Jackie took his word on that. In August, Bill and Fleur had their wedding at the Burrow and Jackie was there for it with Elizabeth and Jackson and Edam of course.

As the summer continued to progress terrible things happened, like Snape becoming Headmaster and Hermione's name in the Daily Prophet for Wanted Muggleborns needed for interrogation and registration. On Halloween when Lizzie and Edam were home alone he took that oppritunity to turn her. Over the next few weeks that turned into months Jackson and his sister spent time helping their young cousin try to stay alive. Liz found Ron, after he ran away. She convinced him to go back and he gave her credit for it; Mrs. Weasley thanked her, but she refused to take all credit.

LINE HERE

Angel, Spike, and Arubey were all working together in Los Angeles when they got an annominous phone call from someone asking about Chelsea Cross. They decided to go to the Wolfram & Hart in London to use the resources there to help find Jackie Black. They had just arrived when they were attacked and taken to a basement with cells and six other people in it already.

Jackie was in a meeting, when she heard that three unknown vampires were taken by the Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor. It was a day later when she found out that the Trio was also finally taken by the Death Eater. She left in the middle of her session with her son to go and get Liz and they left together to get them all out. Jackie made up her mind and wanted niether of them to come and help her, she wanted to do this alone; she couldn't risk their lives for this. Jackson was now engaged to his school-sweetheart and Lizzie and Edam were thinking of adopting these two boys, one was six and the other was his younger brother, about three or so. She couldn't risk their lives and ruin their plans of families and futures.

She got into the house easily and fought off Lucius Malfoy and kicked Bellatrix Lestrangs so hard, it should have killed her. Nevertheless it didn't and she lived….

Hermione was being held by Ron, it was dark now and the basement was cold; Angel took off his jacket and gave it to Hermione, she could only wince when Harry laid it over her and Ron. They sat against the back wall and he turned when the door opened and Draco was being led inside. He had a dagger at his back and Jackie followed as he led the way down to them.

"Good, now Malfoy, open the cages and maybe I let you live." She muttered, he gulped and unlocked Harry's cage. Harry came out and hit him. Draco fell to the floor and looked up at Harry Potter's.

"That Potter blood for you," Jackie muttered. She picked him up and had him get the vampire cage and then the third. She pushed Draco into a cage door and blood came out his nose, she didn't even stop as she went into the cage and helped Luna to stand. "Luna, can you walk on your own?"

"Yes, I think so. But Mr. Ollivander is sick I think, he'll need assistance." Jackie nodded and went over and got him up off the ground.

"Dobby should be here soon, when he gets here, get out. I'll stay behind and make sure they don't follow. You three stay with them," at first Angel thought she was telling the human teens to stay with the famed vampires.

It was the other way around; she was telling the famed vampires to stay with the human teenagers.

Angel gapped at her, "What, we're older by over three centuries. In Arubey's case, he's five thousand!" he told her. Jackie didn't care.

She looked at him, "I don't care Angel. You came somewhere where I told you stay away from, Harry take care of them for me. The Wand Maker has a high fever and Luna might be dehydrated, the goblin is weak and starved." She muttered.

"Of course Aunt Jay," he muttered and took Ollivander carefully. Spike came forward and grabbed him for Harry.

"This doesn't get you off the hook," Jackie told him, he only nodded. She picked up Draco; he said his father will have her killed. "Boy, did you even know I'm your God-mother?" he refused to believe it as she told him all about the day his mother asked her to be his Godparents before she and Lucius even left school. She told him as they climbed the stairs. As the door closed Dobby appeared.

Upstairs Jackie threw Draco into a wall and he as out for a while, as he lay there, slumped, and Narcissa holding him and putting presure to his head… she spoke calmly.

"Come near my nephew again and I have you all killed. Since I am in charge a very high ranking building and offices- I can certainly have it done. Bella, if you come near Hermione Granger again and I'll make sure you suffer a fate worse then death. Lucius, Narcissa… kidnap Harry again and I slit your throats and Draco becomes my new kid and right away he'll be striped of his magic, wand, and the family fortune. The gold will be given away to museums and to Mungo's; I'll have his memory erased and he'll think he's a natural-born muggle." The Malfoy's shook their heads. "Oh yes I will, try this bull shit again and It's done within days. Probably even hours if I feel up to getting it done right away." She finished, she erased their memories of the last few hours, it was as if they never caught Harry Potter and Voldemort was on his way to kill Potter.

LINE HERE

Back at Shell Cottage, Harry told Bill that the vampires were alright and could be trusted. Bill invited them inside and just as they walked inside Jackie was pushing Angel in faster.

"Go," she pushed and hurried upstairs to Ollivander.

Harry and Ron took Hermione and Luna up stairs as well and only Harry came back down in the next few minutes. Jackie and Ron came down when Hermione and Oliver were asleep.

"How are they?"

"Tired, sore, weakened." Ron summed it up for both of them.

Fleur watched her guests and asked if they were hungry, "Fleur, feed them for me please. I don't know when-."

"Jackie, we're fine." Harry interrupted.

"Don't argue with me Potter, let her fix you something." She snapped, "Stay here. I have to get back to London, don't say his name again Harry. Got it?" he nodded and gulped. "Good," she kissed the top of his head and hugged Ron and left with Angel, Spike, and Arubey behind her.

Jackie Black, in her black pants and gray blouse led the way into her office, the desk was smaller but more organized then Angel's.

"I told you to stay out of London, Voldemort will capture and kill anyone whom he thinks is stronger then him. You risked your lives for something that doesn't concern you; don't make me force you three to go back to Los Angeles." She added as she continued to stand facing them.

"When did you get Wolf-?"

"A while ago, that doesn't matter. Angel, are you stupid or something? Spike, Buffy is in Rome, go to her and stay there. Arubey go back somewhere, not here-."

"Wait, why did he get Buffy and not me?" Angel snapped, stepping forward. She sighed and sat down finally.

"Because he was the last one with her, that's why. Would you rather Caleb, be with the slayer?" Angel shook his head, "I didn't think so." She spoke quickly whenever she talked. The door opened and a woman in glasses came in and handed her papers to look over and sign if she agreed with them. "Thanks Mary, make sure no one gets in. Consider this a meeting," she added.

"Of course."

"Thanks," she said quickly and flipped through the papers; skipped here and there.

"Jackie talk to me," Arubey went around to her. She stared at him, "Why are you doing this. Wolfram & Hart? I mean, come on; this place is dangerous-."

She touched his face, keeping in mind that Angel and Spike were there watching. "Arubey, you should be really mad at me about Jessica." He frowned.

"That's the past-."

"Then plan for your future! Jackson is engaged with this amazing girl, they're down in… somewhere and Elizabeth is with Edam in Paris and won't be back for another few days. Possibly a month," she added slowly so it sunk in better. "Those are just examples Arubey go back to her if you want, I don't care. Just get out of London before it gets you killed." She looked up at Angel, "Connor needs you alive, not dead. Does being the 'Champion' ring a bell? You need to be alive in order to fulfill that prophecy thing, leave London." she said it again.

Angel frowned, "How do you know about Connor, or any of that?"

She nodded behind them, the tube (television).

"That tells me everything I want to know about people. More specifically vampires; that thing of Jessie came on, on its own. Spike and Buffy's relationship- I mean I only saw the part where she told him she loved him finally. Then Connor calling you 'dad' and you saying his name; then it turned off. Fala sent a band of vamps to kill my kids, I stopped them in time; I went to see her. I don't think she'll forget what magic is like again," she explained. "I seriously almost killed her and Durke. Durke was part of it, he volunteered." She added with pure malice. She stopped finally and let her head fall back against the back of the chair she sat in.

The door opened and she muttered something under her breath, Mary came in. "I'm sorry Jackie, but Remus is here and wants to talk with you about your nephew." She whispered, she had only stuck her head in.

"That's fine. Let him in Mary," she muttered. She picked up a pen and played with it in her fingers, Remus came in looking upset with her. His robes drifted behind him.

"You let the Malfoy's go!" he demanded, she nodded.

"I warned them and after they realize what happened… they'll not to do it again Remus."

"What about Bellatrix, she killed Sirius!" she stared at him.

"I know I was there, you held me back from killing her and kept Harry from doing something stupid. Jack and Liz never saw it happen-."

"So, what? They would have had to _see_ their father get murdered by their own blood in order for you to kill her-?"

"Remus," she groaned, she didn't want to put up with him anymore. "If you want to do her in, then be my guest and go and kill her, otherwise drop it and let me do my job here." She pointed down at the desk. "We're doing what we can-." She lowered her hands to her lap.

"You sound like the Ministry from fifteen years ago-."

She growled, "Sorry, I must have missed that year." She snapped angrily. He frowned and sighed, Spike got up and Remus took his spot.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Remus, Tonks is due in a few weeks, I understand your fear of your child being like you, but it's not the end of the world if he or she is. Wolves are only dangerous if you let them be," she said being careful with her words.

"You're only saying that because I nearly killed you."

She grinned as if it was a happy memory. "I pretended to be dead, you fell for it not because you sensed me dead, but because you wouldn't let the wolf take over. You can control it and since you can, your child will be able too as well; if you need help, call me or someone you trust and it'll be taken care of. However, do _not_ ask me to make the Wolfsbane Potion for an infant," she said. He nodded and sighed.

He looked over at the window, "Are they open?" he muttered.

"Do you want me to come-?"

"No, please stop asking me that." Jackie frowned and finally nodded. Remus got up slowly and disappeared out the door. She tried to see where he went but gave up after a minute or two. Arubey watched her carefully.

The vampire mother looked over to see him watching her, "What?" she asked.

Arubey only shook his head. Spike intervened, "So I can see you've changed since we last met." Jackie laughed and nodded.

She told him what had changed: "Finished school, married, had my two kids, got thrown out of a city, got back in." she paused to think, "Saw my husband die in front of my eyes, my nephew is risking his life to defeat the man who killed James and Lily and now I'm CEO of Wolfram & Hart. Who would have seen that coming? I surely didn't," she laughed nervously. Jackie wondered if they noticed.

Angel smirked at her as the door again and Harry entered, she got up and went over to him, "Harry?" she said worriedly. "How did you get here-."

"Apperated," he explained quickly. She asked to know what happened, "I dreamed that He was coming to the Cottage," he said. "Bill is out there waiting for me." he added quickly, she looked up and sensed him. She nodded and turned back to him.

"Go and sit down in my chair, if you like." She said and turned to look at him before she left.

Spike asked it first, "Why does it matter if you dream of that man coming?"

"Visions," he muttered. Spike glanced at Angel but looked at Arubey; Harry bowed his head as if ashamed and waited for his aunt to come back. Jackie was gone longer then Arubey wanted her to be. She came back and was being led by Percy Weasley, he looked up and stood and went behind the chair. "Percy, why are you here?" Charlie, Billy and Jackie came in together.

"Percy, go near him and you lose parts." Jackie growled her threat at him; he stopped dead and didn't move toward Harry but away. Arubey went over to Harry as an extra precaution, Jackie smiled at him. He nodded slightly.

Percy rummaged through his cloak and pulled a scroll and handed it to one of his brothers, Charlie took it and read it through. Jackie waited, "It says that the Ministry has the Council's permission to take Harry into their-."

"NO!" Harry yelled it and Jackie went over to him, she held him behind her although he was taller then her. "If you take me there Vold-!" Jackie put her hand over his mouth.

She finished for him in a low voice, "Percy, if you take him to the Ministry. He'll be killed before he even steps out of the booth." He shrugged, Jackie scowled and Bill and Charlie glared at their brother.

"Do you really love the Ministry that much to the extent that it's more important then a human life?" Charlie asked him.

"I'm doing what I'm paid to do-."

"You mean lead a boy to his death!" Jackie snapped. He grimaced and looked at Angel and Spike as they stood up now too. Percy stepped forward finally, Jackie had him step back.

He spoke this time in a quiet tone, "Miss. Black, Potter. I have no choice but to take Harry in with me. It's my job-."

"You'll have to kill me first Percy," Jackie whispered. Arubey looked down at her, he moved to take her hand but didn't as he changed his mind quickly. He frowned at his failure.

Percy looked terrible but Jackie didn't care, "You do this to us Percy and we'll never forgive you-."

"You forgive me!" he roared. "I should forgive you-."

"Why? You, left us remember! When the Ministry started writing lies and shit about Harry and Dumbledore you left us after you had that fight with dad! You never even came to see him after he was attacked by Nagini." Jackie looked back at Arubey she held out her arm and he took her hand. He smiled. "Percy, listen to me… it was Harry, here, who saved dad's life. He saw the Dark Lord order that snake to attack dad and Harry saved his life." Charlie was saying things that he's been wanting to say for months. It was a huge relief. His face was red from yelling, Percy turned to Harry again.

He took in a deep breath and let it out as he spoke, "I'm sorry Harry. You have to come with-." Bill hit him over the head and Charlie was able to catch him, but didn't.

"Bill?" Jackie asked, "Are you alright?"

"My own brother," he muttered. Jackie turned to Harry, she put her arm comfortably around his neck from behind him and kissed his check; he turned around and hugged her, he had been _afraid_ of Percy Weasley.

"Come on, we'll take him home, make sure Percy here, wakes up at the Burrow. He'll really, really hate that." Jackie grinned at Charlie, "Come on Harry-."

Jackie spoke finally, "No, take him away and then come back. Please Charlie," he nodded and took an arm of his brother and left with Percy and Bill took the other arm.

Jackie turned to Harry, "You are not to leave this office until they get back."

"Where are you going?" he asked her. She shook her head and said nowhere, "Until they get back, you're staying where I can keep an eye on you. Got it?" he nodded and grinned; he went over and sat down on the sofa. She watched him for awhile until Arubey got her attention by gripping her hand tighter. "What?" she asked him.

He grinned down at her, "He'll be fine, we're all here."

"The Ministry has power that we don't have Arubey," she whispered.

"I can still hear you," he called. She sighed and looked at her nephew again. He was watching her, she smiled at him and he returned it. "Aunt Jackie," he said getting up and going over to her, he stood in front of her desk. "If they wanted me so badly, why didn't they come and get me themselves?"

Spike answered this one, it seemed obvious to him. "They must have figured you'd go with that _Perkus_ boy, they'll be pissed when he gets back and you're not with him." Harry nodded but didn't care. Jackie agreed with him.

"He's probably right Harry," she smirked. He turned back to her, "From now on I don't want you to leave the Cottage without someone with you. I mean someone like Bill or Charlie, not Ron or even Fleur. I'm not convinced she realizes how dangerous this is," Jackie didn't know why she felt she needed to explain her reasons. Thankfully Harry just nodded.

They had to wait only a few more minutes before the brothers came back, they were talking quietly, Harry was actually telling stories of his time in school, he was telling Angel, Spike, and Arubey of how he, Ron, and Hermione defeated the troll. Jackie only shook her head during the tale; she tried to ignore the story. Arubey knelt down beside her.

He looked at her as she tried to ignore the story, he watched her the entire time. She smiled finally, "What?" she whispered so she didn't interrupt Harry.

"I love watching you," he whispered to her. She smirked, "I think of nothing but you anymore. When I saw you before in the cellar, I wanted nothing more then to kiss you Jackie. Like before in that pub-." She laughed, "What?" he frowned slightly.

"You're trying to use our speech, 'pub' or 'bar'; 'elevator' or 'lift'? It's funny listening to you," he couldn't help it… he kissed her.

They looked over as the door opened; she smiled at him then looked over at Charlie. "Billy went to the cottage, he couldn't stop shaking." He added, Jackie and Arubey stood up. He took her hand right away, she didn't try to make him want to let go. He glanced at them as she turned back to him and whispered something, he smiled and nodded. She turned to Harry, "Ready to go back Harry?" he nodded and got up, he went over to her. He let her hand go and she hugged him they both wondered if this was the last time they'd see each other. "I love you Harry, as she held him yet.

"I love you two Aunt Jackie, Elizabeth and Jackson are getting back soon right?" she nodded as she let him go.

"I hope so," she admitted. Harry turned and Jackie looked at Arubey as he hurried after him.

"Harry!" he called, he turned and so did Charlie.

"Yes?" he frowned.

"Can I speak to you?" he shrugged and followed him. "Since you're currently the man of the house- as we say in the States." He nodded understanding, "I want your permission if I could move into your home. Look," he hesitated. "I think I love Jackie, if I do, it's been for a very long time." Harry studied his face for any hint of lies, it was all truth. "Do I have your permission?"

Harry didn't say anything for a long time, "Do I have to call you uncle or something?" Arubey shook his head.

"I don't expect Liz and Jack to call me 'dad' if they want, they can, but I doubt they will. You don't have to call me 'uncle', just by my name." he said. Harry nodded, "Really? I can?"

"Yes, I believe you and I guess my Aunt Jackie trusts you so I guess I do. I remember how Elizabeth said you were meant for her mum or something like that." Arubey frowned a little.

"Really?" he wasn't sure if he should believe him.

Harry Potter nodded, "Lizzie said that you and her mum were her future parents, you as her sep-dad I guess. No pressure though," he said quickly and left with Bill.

"What were you talking about?" Arubey turned around, Jackie was walking toward him. He went right to her and kissed her.

Arubey Karew moved in the next day, he slept in her room that night and watched her as she watched him. They didn't remember who said who loved whom first. They only know that it was said quite a lot during the night. He kissed her whenever she started to fall asleep and she laughed at him and was awake for another few minutes until she did it again on purpose. He held her hand in his and watched her; he was sure he was dreaming as the sun came up and he had never fallen asleep during the night.

_Sorry it took me so long, I got sick and then I had no way to write this chapter 16. _

_Thank you to all for reading the story and I hope you like this chapter._


	17. Epilogue Chapter 17

The Final Chapter: Chapter 17  
Epilogue 

_Author's Note:  
__As far as I know, this story was my first success and thank you for all who read it an enjoyed it as much as I did. It took not as long as I thought it would but it got done either way. So this is C. 17 and the final chapter. _

_Thanks again for reading 'Jackie Cross'_

Jackie and Arubey spent the next few months getting used to the new beginning of their lives. When Harry was brought back by Hagrid… dead. Jackie had to be held back by Arubey. She sobbed in his arms as he held her. She listened to Voldemort speak of nothing but the new beginning. Liz, Jack, Jamie, and Jodie tried to get to Harry but Lucius kept them without killing them. Edam grabbed Elizabeth's arms and held her tightly and reminded her of their two sons in London. Jack remembered about his wife, and Jamie and Jodie wanted to see their next birthday- not far away. Severus was already dead, Remus, Tonks, Fred were gone from them.

When Jackie attacked Lucius first before Arubey could stop her Harry was alive and well. He fought Voldemort and their spells bounced and Harry was hit with a spell that only stunned him and Voldemort was dead.

"He practically killed himself!" Arubey yelled, Jamie and Jodie laughed. Ginny however sprinted to Harry and he hugged her first.

Jackie smiled when she heard the thoughts Harry and Ginny wanted to share to each other; she went over and picked up her nephew from the ground and hugged him. "You dad would be soo proud of you Harry James Potter," he smiled and asked if she was. "Ecstatic, I love you nephew."

"I love you to Aunt Jay," he told her and hugged her. She let him go and gabbed Ginny's hand and placed them in each other's. Jackie laughed when she saw Hermione and Ron kissing further away from the crowd.

Jackie Black went to Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Lucius spoke first, "What are you going to do now? To us?" he asked her. She stared at him.

"I would like nothing more then to kill you, but I searched your head Cissy and I know that you lied to Voldemort to make sure Harry lived. Thank you and you can keep you powers and you manor and vault. However, if you threaten someone else here or a muggle, or another wizard I will not hesitate in taking away your magical abilities, got that?" they nodded, "Good, get out of here and take him with you." She pointed at Voldemort's body.

Draco looked back at her and she growled at him; he shuddered afraid and Arubey came up behind her as she laughed a little and he turned her and kissed her…. Jackie and Mrs. Weasley went to the Great Hall; she cried as she knelt down beside her dead son and Jackie took Remus's hand as she cried too. The last Marauder died a hero, just like James Potter and Sirius Black. Even Peter did from what Harry told her. Tonk's mother hurried into the Great Hall and Jackie hurried over to her and hugged her and apologized to her for losing Tonks.

"Take their son for me; raise him as your own son." Jackie stared at her.

"What, Teddy is your grandson; he's not even related to me-."

"Tonks and Sirius were cousins, Teddy is." She assured her. Jackie sighed and hugged her again and said she and Arubey would take Teddy Lupin.

Arubey came over and asked if she just volunteered them to raise a werewolf's son. She nodded and he laughed.

Remus, Fred, and Tonks were buried with the other victims of the Battle; Jackie held her new adoptive nephew in her arms and still tried to get used to holding the baby when finally Arubey just took him. Jodie and Jamie, Jackson and Elizabeth were there and she brought Edam and her sons with her as well. The boys were told that they people being buried were their family. They were killed, but were heroes and died to save _their_ lives. The boys each places a white rose on top of the coffins. Liz picked up her youngest boy and he cried a little on her shoulder; Edam got the other and he put his arms around his father's neck. Jackie's grandchildren looked at her and smiled; she returned it and then turned to Teddy. Teddy Remus Lupin smiled and fell asleep.

_Thanks again for reading this story and thank you for making it such a success on FF._

_From, KG_


End file.
